Darker than BLCK
by Rev Theory
Summary: Darker than black. Didn't think such a thing could exist. Is it a metaphor, for something that can only get worse? Perhaps. I like to think its about the people in the story, whose minds, body, and soul have been through unspeakable events, and come out unscathed. Black is the color that hides as pure light shines. This is a story about the unsung, the heroes untold.
1. Beautiful Black

**Beautiful Black**

* * *

A breeze from the south, ruffling through the forest. The leaves too weak to hold on, drifted with the wind, as if pulled from a graceful hand. They sewed the air like needle and thread bobbing up and down with the wind.

A soft press on damp leaves, a faint crunch from twigs and sticks decorating the floor. So faint it was almost unmistakably a natural part of the ambience. Another, this time softer than the first. Delicate on the feet, like a dancer this one moved.

A crash, the sound of wood forced to split asunder. Black fur, glossy with the texture of wax. Its breath heavy, not as subtle as the ones hunting it. The creature was a hulking mass of muscle and bone, the Behemoth was breathing heavy as it moved. Sharp sticks and twigs brushed against its hide, not even scratching the surface.

The Hunters were following the scent of blood. The creature had killed in the area, the meat was bloody and raw, but he could swear the scent was sweet. His fleet paws bounded across the floor, moving swift but soundless. His boots touched the damp surface of leaves, slicked red from a recent kill. Nothing left but mismatched bones and flesh. The Hunter knelt down wiping his finger against the dry leaves turned moist with blood.

No more than a minutes worth of age, the scene was of sudden lethality. Whatever did this was large, and fast. A creature with expertise over its body, enough to move unseen, and soundless. This was no young Grimm, this one was seasoned with age. A Grimm this experienced would know when its being followed, and how to set up a trap. The Hunter was no amateur to the hunt, it was an art form he was close to mastering.

He had learned from experience, which senses he could trust, his eyes would play tricks on him. With fear and paranoia embedding itself like the talons of a Nevermore, they would tell him whatever they needed to make him run. His smell was compromised, too much interference. The tipped ears that sat on his head, began to twitch. Picking sounds, sifting through them.

It was raining earlier, but the sun had long since come out. The dew drops that clung to trees still dropped to the earth, affected by its natural gravity. The sound was like the feet of mice, with their pitter-patter scurrying across wooden floors. The sound of flies entrenching on what was left of the animal. And the unmistakable sound of a foot curling as it carefully inches closer. Every five seconds another step would follow. Slowly getting louder, and louder. The Hunter was tense the grip he had on his walking stick was firm. His fingers would curl, and uncurl in unison with the Grimm. He waited for the subtleties, the slight changes in sound that signaled an attack.

It stopped moving, the noise was on his twelve o'clock. Directly in front of him. Only a dumb or powerful Grimm would attack from the front. He didn't want to wait for it to move. So he slowly straightened his body till he was standing upright. Using the walking stick to support his crippled leg. The birds began to crow, he was ready. The Hunter swung his weapon in a wide arc, pulling the trigger. A blinding flash of black and blue, kickback so strong the hunter was left rolling back to compensate.

He heard the creature go into frenzy, but this beast was smart it knew it had lost its advantage. So it tore through the jungle, shredding its way through the shrubbery, the Hunter reloaded another shell into his walking stick.

"I found it. Won't get far though, I think I tranquilized him."

"Who's idea was it to split up anyway."

"Yea cover more ground he said. We'll find him faster he said."

"They're right, it is highly illogical we split up Ma…!~"

"See even prude McBitch face agrees!"

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Ummmm, guys. Monster. Big. Getting away as we speak. Can you just come to my position?"

"How inspiring…"

The lead Hunter rolled his eyes.

Within minutes, the Hunter was joined by three others. They made chase, following the destruction the Grimm left in its wake.

The Hunters were a couple hundred meters away, the trail of ruin had eased back into natural order. With absolutely no way of knowing which way the creature was going due to the growth of thick brush. The Lead Hunter stepped forward, ahead of his pack. He took a long drawn out sniff. His nose twitched picking up on the scent. It smelled like blood and rot mixed with unique odor, all Grimm smelt distinct from everything else in the world.

"I've got a scent."

"Yea, we know. You do this thing with your face whenever you do."

"Looks kind of like this."

…

"I don't do that…"

"Its the exact face whenever Jason farts in the dorm room."

Another crash, this time much closer. They all picked up on the sound this time. Each drew a weapon from their mismatches of gear.

"Lavender, track it from above. But wait for us to catch up first." The leader spoke up, ordering a girl dressed in purple. She notched an arrow into her bow and let it loose. The arrow pierced a tree high above and soon enough she was sent reeling upwards. Disappearing into the thicket.

* * *

The Grimm raised a burly fist, without even trying shoved a large tree out of its way. The trees broke away giving space to a large river. The Grimm walked with its knuckles planted heavily into the ground, it looked similar to an animal called the Gorilla. It slowly wended its way towards the water, once it got in the river. Its fifteen foot height was submerged half way into the waters. The deceptively deep waters would be its downfall.

"NOW!" A gunshot rang out across the river, startling all the denizens of the forest. A black spike pierced straight through the creatures forearm. Hobbling the beast. The Grimm was suffering from the effects of the Tranquilizer, and was not nearly as quick as it used to be. The creature tried to pull itself from the water, once it neared the bank. A man dressed completely in silver was standing to greet it. In his hand a Morning Star named Mordé. He leaped upwards spinning simultaneously. The mace collided with the Creatures jaw, sending it back into the murky depths.

The creature had only one way to turn, the young hunters herded the creature back to the other side of the bank. The Third Hunter, a Giant in stature - held a flaming war axe. He twisted the handle, the weapons mechanism began churning, transforming into its ranged counterpart.

A jet of flame so intense sprayed out decorating the creatures fur with the volatile crimson light. It burned rapidly forcing the creature to go underwater to cleanse itself. When it didn't resurface, the sniper opened his intercom.

"Jason. If you wouldn't mind."

"Yea, yea. I got it."

The one who held the flamethrower carefully placed his weapon down, he soon began shedding his clothes till all he was left was a thermal layer covering his torso and a pair of love heart boxers.

"Nice." The female Archer called out. She was giggling, so was everybody else.

"Shut up." The one called Jason huffed. He held his nose before pencil diving into the deep pool.

The water began to sizzle, an orange glow struggling to burst through the muck. Soon the water was explosive with boiling spits of water flicking out in all directions. There was a stir a little ways away from the glow, the Grimm erupted from the steaming water. It flung itself onto the shores.

The one with the mace stood beside it. He rapidly smashed his weapon onto its exterior. Each blow proving to be more ineffective than the next. It swung an arm, it collided with the mace sending it skittering into the bushes.

"Angus run!" The sniper shouted before firing off another shell.

This round pierced its abdomen, going straight through the creature's chest. The wound left a toxic residue inside the creature. The poison caused it to curl over in pain. But soon the creature adjusted to the pain. The mace wielder had disappeared into the forest. An arrow flew out the shadows.

After a second it exploded sending the creature hurtling backwards. A petite figure with a lavender hood fell from the trees. Volley after volley, she let loose into the creature. The arrows dotted the creature hitting its joints and muscles. It rubbed its hand over each wound, pulling out each arrow.

Lavender reached to pull out another arrow from her quiver. But found nothing for her hand to grab hold off. She pulled the bow apart, retrieving two small daggers from its debris. She charged at the creature, not giving it the crucial time it needed to recover.

Lavender hurdled, spinning like a tornado, she used her daggers to cut upwards in a criss-cross pattern. She slashed an X into its skull before hitting the ground, she was moving so fast the Grimm couldn't catch her, she dug both blades into the creatures ankle. She tried to pull the daggers free but the flesh was thick and tough. Her blades trapped.

It tried swatting her with its left arm. A flash of silver and the Mace wielder, Angus, was back. Hitting the creatures arm full force. The bone inside shattered becoming useless. The Mace wielder rolled using the weight of his mace to charge his next swing. Keeping momentum it crashed into the ankle Lavenders blade had been embedded inside.

"Topple it!" The sniper shouted, he was still half way through reloading the powerful rifle.

Jason who had just waded through the river. Fully clothed and axe in hand, readied his axe. It swung heavy cutting deep into the creatures other ankle. The creature fell to its knees unable to stand. Its remaining arm being used to support its weight.

The sniper fired one last shell, it rippled through the creatures remaining arm, destroying the bone inside. Causing the creature to fully collapse on itself, Jason clambered onto its back, finding his footing at the creatures neck. He raised the great axe like an executioner, cleaving straight through its neck. With a **thump** the head came rolling off.

Lavender plucked an arrow from its body. She stuck the tipped end into her quiver. The mechanism wrapped itself around the head. She pulled it loose. Recreating her bow, she fired the arrow up towards the tree the Sniper perched on.

He slid down the makeshift zipline. Landing close to his team, and the severed head.

"Quickly. We don't have much time. We need to prove we killed it." Jason spoke rashly, he was right. The body was starting to evaporate.

"One sec. I just have to open ClickChat." Lavender fished out her scroll. Opening the social app. She held the scroll in front of herself the front camera taking a selfie of her and her team. The sniper had his arm around Lavender a smug grin found its way on his face. Angus climbed onto Jason's shoulders, the Grimm's head held high like a trophy of war. Lavender stuck her tongue out. With a click the picture was saved.

The sound of a bullhead screeched through the sky. Its roaring engines sounded much like that of a dragon breathing its deathly fire. Ropes were tossed out and the students climbed their way up to the airship. Once inside, their supervisor a fourth year student, gave each of them a pat on the back.

"Three weeks spent hunting Grimm. Not bad for a bunch of first years." He chuckled before moving towards the cockpit.

"I still can't believe this is your last week in Haven." Lavender collapsed into one of the seats, the Sniper slowly limped his way to the other end.

"Me too. This past year feels kind of like dream." The sniper remarked, carefully lowering himself into a seat.

"Don't tell me you're getting sentimental on us Marcus!" Jason the giant laughed, each step he took made the metal groan and strain under his weight.

"We understand why you have to leave, I just wish it wasn't so." Angus lamented.

"Don't get so down in the dumps! You remember the festival last year, the Beacon girls were mighty fine!" Jason bellowed, swooning over the memory.

"You oaf! Pretty girls like that wouldn't go anywhere near dirty trash like you three!" Lavender huffed, she had a cocksure grin on her face that made her team knew she was only joking around.

"Wasn't that the first time you were rejected Marcus?" Angus prodded his leaders shoulder.

"Big Bad movie star not used to rejection." Jason added.

"Actually, It wasn't a rejection if I remember correctly! She just… gave me a fake number." Marcus added that last part with bated breath.

"Anywho! At least we got a nice send off picture for when you leave."

"Guys, its not the end of the world. You'll be blessed with seeing my pretty mug soon enough. Festival's in Vale this year. I can't wait to give you the tour."

Today was a day of celebration, and remembrance, the Leader of team BLAC. Was transferring, from Haven to Beacon. Today was their last ever hunt together, as a team.

* * *

_Tick_

_Tock_

_A year goes back on the clock!_

_Tick _

_Tock_

* * *

The black night, not many words could describe it. Other than poetic. The way the stars glistened in its motherly embrace was the embodiment of myth and legend. How the moon hung upon its face like an adoring smile from a true love. Clouds rumbled far in the distance, thunder echoed from afar piercing the boom from the party.

There on top of the luxurious manor. Flood lights tore open the sky reaching far into the distant heavens. The light was followed closely by sound, electronic, rhythmic beat. To Marcus' sensitive ears it was like listening to invisible cats, howling like ancient women, or damaged instruments. He was never the less pleased by the efforts made.

Swaying bodies crowded the vibrant balcony, their hips gyrating with the pulse of music, music that vibrated deep into the open air. Extravagant laser lights beamed across the makeshift dance floor; which was being trampled upon by tipsy guests. Couples pressed their bodies against each other, in an interlocking moment of bliss. While singles had an abundance to practice their craft.

Marcus swindled his way through the pack. Stopping frequently to accept his birthday wishes, and chat with old friends. It was ideal for him to mingle with guests. This was both a welcome back to Vale party and the date just happened to be his birthday.

Drinks were being served on the terrace, and when he came out through the sliding windows there were dozens of small groups already laughing and dancing. Marcus could tell that everyone had been preparing for this night and like the glitter and neon paint they seemed to take and hold the amply filtered light. Marcus was talking to a somehow familiar older man and his blonde speckled wife; Marcus knew from his smiles and peels of laughter that he had no idea what he was doing. None of his best friends were even coming, and his sister Cora was still downstairs with his mother, interminably getting dressed for the night - or mingling with guests he could only guess the names. He took a tulip of champagne from a dark eyed waiter, and strolled off into the exquisitely cultivated garden terrace. The arch of the cobble path brought him round to a view of the front yard.

The various colored strobes illuminated the grass and swimming pool. Where guests were having the time of their lives. It brought a smirk to Marcus' pale face.

"All for me." He pronounced in false amazement, laughing to himself.

Although the party was welcoming, it missed something. His date had canceled and he lacked that feeling of comfort a companion would have provided. By this time in the party everybody had been coupled off or was soon to be. He looked rather stupid, his suit may have been a futile attempt at 'casual'. He was far overdressed than many other guests.

In the dark his clothing had a certain allure to it. Like they were hand crafted to bask in the darkness. His jet black blazer and matching tight fit trousers. He wore crease-less light blue button up shirt that fit his lithe body perfectly. His pitch black hair was short and carefully styled with it spiking upwards and slowly fading around the sides, two pointed black furred ears stood erect, twitching as the harsh sound vibrated through them.

Another waiter approached from his left flank. Carrying a large rounded platter of morsels.

"Would you be inclined towards some orderves, Mr Baron?" Marcus was famished, he was so sure the rumble originating from his stomach was louder than the actual music.

"It would be a pleasure." he took a small handful, much to the waiters astonishment. Marcus shoveled the various pocket sized meals into his mouth with zero discrimination. "Don't act so surprised I haven't eaten a single thing all day!" Marcus took more of the plate, this earned a small chuckle from the waiter.

"Shall I fetch you some more, sir?"

"Just keep em coming. You're my source of dinner tonight!"

With that order made. Marcus was soon again left to his own devices. He felt compelled to mingle some more but didn't have the patience to talk, and he was far too tired to dance like the hooligans on the central terrace. He wished to a certain degree somebody of genuine intrigue and substance would arrive. He walked back towards the central terrace, if his timing was accurate. Like it always was, his mother and sister should have finished soon. He clung close to the edges, like a wallflower. Many recognized him as the host and paid his due respect. Yet as he clung to the wall, he took a look around the room. He knew love came wearing disguises. He didn't know how to go about and choose.

He broke each of them down to shapes and sizes. He saw a lone girl. She bounced slightly on her brown leather heels a glass of champagne half empty attached to her wrist. She was... Peculiar: she wore a coal colored beret, and dark sunglasses. Since the light was dim she must have had a pretty hard time seeing much of anything. She wore a cocoa brown dress with a hem that cut short around the midsection of her thighs. Her skin was just as pale as his own. Her hair, auburn with a wavy lock of hair on the right side of her face dyed in a gradient that transitioned to red the further it got to the tip.

Marcus wormed through the crowd, he avoided conversation, dodging questions, refused dance proposals. If there was anything Marcus had an abundance of, it was solid determination. Once his mind was set, it was set in diamond. Now he was only an arms length away. He ran through dozens of possible ice breakers to open with, he went with what came naturally.

"I'm a man who's got very specific taste!" Marcus shouted over the music, she registered this lowering them slightly so he could see her hazel eyes. "You're just my type."

"I bet you use that one on all the girls!" She laughed, Marcus watched her careful not to miss any double meanings.

"Nope, you're the first! And by the way, its a little dark to be wearing sunglasses!" Marcus was easy with his choice of icebreakers, didn't want to blow the frozen glass into dust!

"Its never too dark to wear sunglasses." Her response… Well lets just say she didn't mince words.

"What brings you here. Especially in a dress like that!" Being the 'abundant' source of confidence that he was, saved the conversation from her blunted response.

"This is one the parties of the year. I expected it to be a….. a little more classy. I've heard stories about it from friends, last years one was some big wine tasting event. I was told it went horribly wrong and they ended up crashing a ship into a golf course." This time she took the glasses off signaling her full initiation into the conversation. She laughed a little at the end.

"Unfortunately that story is kind of exagerated. Having been there, I can tell you it wasn't a golf course... It was an Ice Skating ring. I guess they changed it up this year to try and keep things a little more 'civil'. Do you know the host, perchance?" Marcus decided to play it coy, this girl clearly didn't know who he was. Finally a person at his party he hadn't met before.

"Well, he's an actor. That much I know. Some say his movies are great - some say they suck. They call him the Bastard of film. Sounds kind of mean I know. But after hearing about Transmorphers 3, I'm tempted to agree." She laughed, adjusting the beret that nestled comfortably on her head. That nickname didn't sound good. That sounded awful!

"Nah, I'm sure 90% of the people here don't know him. And those who do must be the die hard fans." Marcus rubbed his ears, an obvious lie. "Anyway what have you heard about him?"

"I've heard he's a bit cocky." Marcus burned red, people were saying that about him! She continued. "But I heard different stories from his sister downstairs. She talks about him reading to her every night. Apparently he does everything with her. So he can't be all that bad." If Marcus wasn't already red faced, he was blushing now.

"Really… She always did say the nicest things…" Marcus trailed off into his own thoughts, the girl's interest peaked in turn.

"Are you friends with the host?" She asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"Friends?! I'm probably his second most loved person after Cora, respectively." Marcus was starting to enjoy this, talking about himself like this was new and fresh.

"That confidant? I didn't catch your name…?" She held out her hand.

"I go by a few names. I guess you know me as the Bastard of film." He took her hand and the look of stark confusion on her face, it was priceless. She cleared her throat before responding.

"I apologize for calling you~!" Marcus silenced her.

"Pft, I've been called worse. You know I was accused of chasing someone's cat down the street, it jumped of a bridge a mile down the road. My sister called me the Kitty Killer for a month." Marcus joked trying to ease the situation.

"Its because of the ears isn't it. People just assume the dog did it!" Coco returned the joke he hadn't heard that one before, earning a genuine laugh from him.

"I swear I wasn't trying to kill the cat, it stole my chew toy and I was trying to get it back." She giggled at him comment.

"Sure. So what brings you back to the Vale? I mean you don't live here do you?"

"I live in Mistral. Are family is mostly based there, I was born here though so I find it fitting I return every now and then. What about you, girl like you had to have come with someone?" This was Marcus' chance! All she had to say was nobody and he'd have this in the bag.

"I came here with a date. But he's over there, grinding with some… Girl. I'm wearing the sunglasses to avoid seeing it." Coco shrugged towards the main crowd. Marcus couldn't distinguish which aforementioned date she was referring too. What he could distinguish was that she had somebody, but they weren't here now.

"Well then. How would you feel about making him jealous?" And he struck the white nail. Her eyebrow raised, and her gaze lowered. Clearly checking him out, she didn't look to impressed, Marcus held his breath.

"Ok… Show me what you had in mind."

"Oh, you're going to love this."

* * *

_Tick_

_Tock_

_1 Year strikes the clock!_

_Tick_

_Tock_

* * *

A red sun. So bright and wholly luminescent its rays roasted all that it touched. Sand gathered in sudden gusts creating bladed whips that cut through most in its path. His skin felt like it was being stabbed by a million sun-spears. He had a dry, leathery texture inside his mouth. At this point he should have treated sand as his enemy, but this was quite the contrary.

Marcus lay beneath a camo tarp, the cloth was pegged down on all corners giving it an unnatural appearance from inside. But on the outside it seemed to mesh perfectly, entwining itself within the wall known as sand.

Marcus had heard many tales about the desert. But never had anyone described to him. The crypt like silence, motionless, and soundless. The eerie quiet had penetrated his system like a handful of tranquilizers.

It seemed so 'cartoony', a tumbleweed drifted through the sands, a black coyote with glowing red eyes carefully waded through the sea of sand. Its tongue flickered much like snakes, rolling and twisting. Tasting the arid air.

BANG!

Blood, it showered outwards in an instant. The fox was blown away by the blast, torn asunder by a single round. But this round was long, shaped like a spike with a unfurling flower like shape. This bullet, was a thorn.

A trail of black haze lingered on its trajectory, falling back and fading fast. The trail followed all the way back to the tarp. A rifle curved and distorted with bladed random edges, flourishing in nearly perfect symmetry along the length of the barrel. Along the gun were circular vents exposing blue and black light. Its design was expertly crafted, its appearance deathly - hollow of hope and spirit. Like a weapon sown from a book of sorrow. Its name, Penance Riposte.

"Out here… I am the law!" Marcus uttered under his breath, his voice low, deep and croaky. He grit his teeth, pulling the bolt from his rifle backwards ejecting the casing. His face one of steely determination. He remained in that pose for several. more. seconds…

"AND CUT!" He heard the director yell.

Marcus relaxed, the tarp was pulled free from above him. Revealing a multitude of cameras placed in uncomfortable positions around his face and weapon. The key grip lifted him to his feet, Marcus twisted the handle of his rifle, the scope retracted within and the barrel compacted maintaining its devilish appearance but becoming more solid and rigid.

He placed the end firmly on the ground. Taking the weight from his right leg. He limped away from the scene towards a large collection of tables containing an even grander amount of fresh cuisine. He took a handful of jelly beans quickly shoveling them into his mouth.

It was an explosion of various flavors all contesting for control. Sweet, sour, spicy etc. Eventually it all just meshed into a incoherent blob. He liked the bland taste.

"Great work Marcus, as per usual." He heard one of the crew members speak behind him. He turned with a mouthful of delicious sweets. His cheeks puffed like a ripe pumpkin. He swallowed slowly, it was one the cute girls who worked on his make up. She was blushing, her foot twirling nervously, her face tilted so her eyes could look up at him, begging for his approval. He swallowed with an ugly gulp.

"Thank you, couldn't have done it without you hiding all my imperfections!" Marcus flicked his face, his smile was pleasant and warm. She giggled. He almost wished she'd rolled on the floor laughing.

"I know its our last day of shooting. And I probably won't be able to do your makeup again. Like ever. So I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink with me or something..." She bit her lower lip, Marcus noted this.

"I can think of a dozen things I'd like to do with you." He pursed his lips, oh how he loved to flirt. But Marcus was a dog of the chase, and a girl throwing herself at his feet was hardly attractive. More of a bore. "However I leave for the Vale tonight. My family is relocating permanently and so am I." She kicked herself, Marcus hoped she wasn't trying to be obvious. Because he felt pity. And pity was weakness. "I would love for you to accompany me to the airport though." He added, silently wishing he hadn't.

She was lost for words but eventually came to an impasse. Marcus hobbled away, he wondered how such a sight could be attractive to anyone. Then he saw his face plastered all over the movie poster, the way he calmly looked to the distance as if contemplating a great philosophical question...

"Oh. That's why." He grinned like a hyped up kid on Christmas. Excited for the wonders he would explore on the long ride over there.

* * *

_Tick_

_Tock_

_A year goes back on the clock!_

_Tick _

_Tock_

* * *

The guitar riff started. It was hard, harsh sounds that came in a rough yet enticing way. The sound that came out was well received from the crowd. Marcus was playing it cool tapping his foot. The band Girls Undead Grimm began to sing.

"Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin, You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side, Guzzle down your Red Bull, you're gonna need a bucket full, You're watching me accelerate and tear apart the interstate."

Marcus' turned to look at Coco she was standing beside him, she was shaking her head from side to side. But she was smiling, enjoying the Song's smooth allusion to her name. She knew this one well.

"Caffeine. I'm caffeine. Caffeine. I'm caffeine. I'm a bad dream. I'm a rad scene. I'm a tad mean. But I'm not afraid to take you out."

The lead singer of Girls Undead Grimm took over. She was a girl with blood red hair tied in twin pigtails high above her head with black tassels bobbing to-and-fro. Her eyes as deep red as her hair. Her skin was tanned light yellow. She was tall, but shorter than Marcus and much thinner. Her lips were the most prominent feature on her face. The shade of which was the same blood red as every other part of her.

Her clothing of choice was classic punk rock. A crimson red leather tank top with a black corset covering the breast. Black leggings that slowly turned to lace the further they traveled down her legs with knee high pump boots with stiletto like sharpness. Her arms were decorated in a web-like fish net sleeve that gathered into a familiar shade of gloves.

It was his mothers gift to him. She managed to hire the band, because the lead singer was a fan of Marcus' movies. Her name was Kusuri she was looking him right in the eyes. She winked gingerly before continuing the song.

"You're a fan too?" Marcus asked gently nudging his shoulder against Coco.

"Of course. I feel like these songs were made especially for me." Coco bit her lip, she repressed the feeling of going absolutely crazy. She was keeping it together because he was.

"Wanna dance?" He asked extending his hand to her.

"Its not everyday your at a live concert." She took his hand.

He spun her in quickly, leaving her slightly dazed. She collided clumsily with his other hand. She grinned chuckling behind the music, she pressed her hands to his chest. In a second the moment looked sweet, then she pushed off hard. Sending him sprawling. He was ready to approach again but she was fast, her hips moving in sync with the music. Her arms moved in fluid motions, she was like water. It was elegant but fit the music like a prized glove. He didn't waste a second longer. Joining her, it was clumsy at first but they found rhythm. They meshed together perfectly.

They kept it up all the way until the song ended. Coco finished with her arms around his shoulders. They're faces close, he could feel her breathing tickling his lips. The sensation caused him to grin uncontrollably. Her hazel eyes met his sapphires, she noted that they glowed like gems.

"Your date, I presume." Marcus whispered to her ear, they turned slowly till Coco saw his face. He looked angry but couldn't do anything about it.

"Who cares. He wasn't enough for me anyway." She turned away from him. Looking Marcus in the eyes once more.

"What is enough for you then?" Marcus inquired, his brow raised.

"Lets just say, my tastes are like fine clothes. Quality and classy." She pursed her lips. He felt like she was wondering what he was. "What about you? What's your type?" She tilted her head exposing her slender neck to his gaze.

"As I told you before. I'm a man. Who's got very... specific taste… And you. You're just my type." He slowed his words making it sound as clear as possible.

"Say it one more time and I might start believing it." Coco pushed away, giving him enough room to think. Marcus boasted that he knew how all women thought.

"Lets go somewhere we can be alone." She smiled. Marcus' inner ego was screeching.

He followed her all the way to the grand hall on the first floor. All the way to the coat checker. She retrieved a bag. This bag was like any other high profile bag he'd seen before. Black leather gold studded. However the strap was made out of bullets, big bullets. Marcus knew a concealed gun when he saw one. After all he and his partner used something similar.

"I had a great time tonight." She slung the bag over one shoulder. She flicked her glasses on, tilting her head ever so slightly so he could see her eyes.

"It can be like this every night." Marcus was ready, this was the moment he always sealed the deal.

"Oh yeah? That confident eh, lover boy? You sure I'm not just leading you on?" She had mocking tone in her voice, it was easy to tell she was joking. All a part of the fun!

"I would be hurt! Girl like you tugging at my heart strings. How very cruel a girl you are!"

"I'm just messing with you… So what now. You sweep me off my feet and steal me away from this castle." She burst out laughing. Marcus could tell she wasn't one of those girls, if anything she would be sweeping him off his feet.

"How about this. You come with me back to my place downtown. We ditch this whole party. Just you and me." Nailed it. He bit his lower lip eager to hear her answer.

"Interesting offer. But I'm not that easy, maybe on the third date. Maybe the second if you play nice." Coco took out a pen and a long piece of paper from her bag. She began writing, within seconds she was done and ready. "Call me."

"Marcus!" He heard a squeal, a young girls voice. One he loved with all his heart.

"Cora!" He turned almost instantly.

Cora. His little sister. The light of his life, only 6 years old. Her hair jet black like his own, hers was long and flowed like the waves of the sea. Her blue eyes were big easily her greatest feature, although Marcus could never pick out her greatest feature. She looked similar to him, sharp jaw and pale skin. However her face was kind, gentle, and loving. The exact words used to describe her personality. She was less than half his height, and he liked to joke she'd always stay that way. Sweet, innocent everything expected from a girl her age. Marcus would do anything to ensure her a fantastic life.

Yet Fate works in mysterious ways.

* * *

_Tick_

_Tock_

_1 Year strikes the clock!_

_Tick_

_Tock_

* * *

"As I understand Mr Beaunoire… This was your first time interacting with someone from my school?" His glasses, set a little too low for Marcus' liking. The analytic stare in his eyes made Marcus a little uneasy.

"Yes, sir." Marcus was kicking it back, it was this moment Marcus should have composed himself in a poise and proper manner. Yet he was gauging reactions for Professor Ozpin. This was a game after all. Ozpin looked unimpressed to say the least. Movie star Haven washout was what he looked like. But that's what Marcus wanted him to think!

"You trained at Haven for a year, I'm curious. Why is it that someone with such a bright future would… Uproot themselves in an instant and transfer to the Vale. Its a rare occurrence to say the least Mr Beaunoire." Perfect, Marcus had him under his thumb now.

"My family. After the incident… Well lets say my Dad didn't really want to stay in Vale any longer. We stayed in Mistral where my Father managed both his company and my mothers. However it was proving quite difficult for him. He made a choice to focus on my mothers. So hence my father and sister moved back to the Vale, I tagged along for the ride." Marcus had rehearsed this encounter since he got on the ship to Vale. Practice made perfect and Ozpin was following his predicted script like they shared it.

"You dodged the question. You're 18, Mr Beaunoire. You're capable of making your own choices in life, why not stay in Haven?" Marcus furled his eyebrow. Interesting Ozpin made an approach he wasn't anticipating.

"My sister is the reason. After the incident…"

* * *

Tick

Tock

Blood trickled down the clock...

Tick

Tock

* * *

"Cora I'd like you to meet somebody. This is… Coco..." He hoisted his sister up putting her on his shoulders. Yet when he turned Coco was gone, a note was left at the desk. The note contained her phone number and a little addition.

_Gotta Run. I'll catch you around sometime!_

"Coco is a drink stupid." Cora tugged at his ears stretching them in painful ways. He grit his teeth allowing the torture to continue.

"Haha Funny. Talk like that and I'll drop you." Marcus playfully hopped, making her scream.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She giggled, he eased into a stop allowing her to keep playing with his ears.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair." Marcus wrestled his hands with hers trying to remove them from his head.

"I won't touch your hair! Its all sticky anyway." She shook her face as if disgusted with the idea. Marcus was grumbling but didn't press any further. "Why are your ears more pointier than mine?" She now stroked them, Marcus hated admitting it, but it felt really damn good.

"I thought I told you. I take after Mommy, and you take after Daddy. Simple as that. Don't you like yours?"

"Yes. But their so round, they're too big for me. Pointy ones would look good on me." She tugged as if trying to remove the ears from his head. He yelped and she released. "Your so wimpy Big Brother. How do you live without me?" She nestled her head into his hair using it as pillow.

"I know right. Where would I be without my guardian angel."

Marcus was lost. He didn't want to rejoin the party upstairs, and he was just standing there with Cora on his shoulders. She was growing tired, it was late at night and she would need to sleep soon.

"Marcus dear. Why aren't you up stairs?" Marcus was starting to think it was his lucky day.

Laura Beaunoire. The most beautiful woman Marcus had ever known, and the woman who raised him. His mother an elegant and extravagant woman, impossible for her not to be. The two siblings inherited her black hair and blue eyes, although only Marcus inherited her faunas features, where Cora inherited their fathers. Laura was the CEO of a Clothing Brand, Beaunoire Boutique. A very prosperous one at that. So her, and her children's outfits all one of a kind. Custom jobs all done by her hands. In fact, the majority of clothes worn in the Vale were designed by her

"Sorry Mom. I wanted to see Cora."

"He wanted to see me! Doo Da Doo!" She sung those last words.

"Oh. Is that right." Marcus' mom gave him the 'look'. It was that coy look where she knew he was lying. He simply grinned and stuck his tongue out.

"I was actually going to take Cora to the house downtown so she could get some sleep." He was insistent to get away from the party.

"We can take the car, I needed to talk with you anyway. Just make sure you return to the party afterwards. Its uncouth for a host to leave his own event." Laura walked leading them towards the garage. Marcus' grin disappeared but he nevertheless followed with a cheering Cora slapping his head like a drum.

* * *

The bright lights of the Vale had dimmed, the city reveled in the dark. Its true atmosphere came out, popping more than the bright lights ever could. The dark surrounding the buildings seemed to wrap it within a miasma of shadow. It was quite something to watch, especially from the clear windows of a moving car.

Cora was asleep by this point, her head nuzzled into her brother's shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around the younger girl, he had given her his jacket to keep her warm. Laura had not spoken a word since getting inside the car, he knew his mother was a woman of few words. But when she did speak, it was always important. Every now and then she would open her mouth, as if to start a conversation, but no words would come out.

"You wanted to talk to me Mother?" Marcus was starting to feel uneasy, if his mother wanted to speak, she would have done so by now. So whatever she was going to say bared weight, and troubled her.

"I… I wasn't sure how to start this. You know me son. I'm an honest woman, I work hard to make a living... But sometimes people like me get into some business that we would otherwise… turn our shoulders too. But I'm afraid I'm in too deep at this point. I've attracted the eyes of someone I thought I'd never live to see." Laura was cryptic, unusual behavior that her son had never seen before.

"Mum, what are you getting at? This is all weirdly secretive, even for you!" Marcus laughed, trying to ease the situation.

"I suppose it is." Laura laughed too, but it was half hearted. "Its not in my nature to dodge the point. So I suppose I'll just tell it to you straight. I've been in business with the White Fang. This business has gotten me in trouble with someone far worse." There was no words said by Laura after that. Her son thought he had misheard her the first time, hoped she had said Light Tang, the Juice company. But he knew the words she had spoken. It was at first a moment of shock, he wanted to say something but was uncertain what it was. They sat there in silence for a few moments, moments that felt like an eternity.

"You can't be serious! That's dangerous! Are you insane!" Marcus paused, then with a hushed voice. "The White Fang are dangerous. Why would you get into shady stuff like this." he had heard the rumors of his family's ties to the White Fang but he thought they were ludicrous! Faceless accusations! To hear the truth for his own ears, made him outrage!

"At first, it was nothing more than harmless backing. I funded the protests for Faunus rights. The group became reliant on my donations, asking for more and more money. At first I was happy to oblige. I thought it was all going towards the better picture. This sudden change in demeanor went unnoticed by me, until I was asked to join the leaders of the White Fang. I had discovered that all the people I knew were gone, replaced by militaristic heads. But behind them, was a man I thought was only spoken about in hushed rumors..." Marcus was shocked at first. Everything she just said was beyond even fathoming. His family had strong opinions sure. But not extreme for all he knew.

"Did you just say, the leaders of the White Fang. Your a…" Marcus gripped the handle of his cane, every inch of his body was telling him to use it. Every muscle tensed straining the metal handle in his grip. He felt it would cave any second.

"That's in the past. Marcus, your failing to see the bigger picture here!" Laura's gaze caught the window it was the flashing lights reflecting of her iris' that made Marcus relax. Such a sight could make even the most wrathful soul feel peace.

"However, it has left us in a… Dangerous situation. We leave the Vale tonight, we won't be coming back until I'm sure I've lost him and the White Fang problem has been dealt with." Laura turned back towards her son, who nodded in understanding. No more words were said between them.

His mother was a firm believer in silence, she thought that there was a certain beauty in the muffled peace. It is a place where the mind is pure to wander, where thoughts fly away. Its a curious thing, the room can be quite. But in a persons head, a symphony, a tale of grand epics for only one to savor. If one could describe it all they would be an artist. Silence had different meanings, between two lovers, and in this case a Mother and Son. Neither knew what the other was thinking both having visions not to be uttered, into realms of higher life.

It was in these visions Marcus would lose himself, even to the world around him, these daydreams could be described as prophetic. What he saw, It would swirl, and Marcus would mouth the famous words 'This - this can be nothing else but the great whirlpool of the maelstrom' after all his father was a man of poetry, passing this onto his son. These words however cannot impart the faintest conception either of the magnificence, or of the horror of the scene.

His eyes shifted slightly, their cerulean glow turned back to the real world. To what should have been wonders out the window, was dull grey, degenerate land an insult to the beauty of gothic architecture. These buildings may have once been great, run down slums were an unusual sight in the richer districts... Actually it was downright impossible.

"Driver? Where are you taking us?"

As Marcus' head began to turn, the hairs on his neck began to stand, cold sweat trickled down his spine. Instinctively his hand found the grip of his cane, the leather bounding the handle creased and shrieked as he lifted it to guard his face.

A sound so ear shattering, Cora jumped from Marcus' shoulder, her scream drowned out by a combination of sounds. Tires screeching, the low whine of a bullet passing through the air, Laura furiously trying to open the doors to the Limo.

Marcus was fast, the electricity generating from his clothes scorched the leather seats, his body moving faster than the lightning he generated. His arm buckled from an unseen force the unnatural sound of metal striking metal, his eyes followed the ricocheted bullet as it slowly passed into view - it bounced left, Cora screamed no more. The shock and pain made her hit the far door. Her eyes wet and wide with fear.

Two more gun shots, all coming from the drivers window, Marcus twisted his wrist. Blocking a second shot, the bullet bounced striking the window. Shards of glass exploded outwards, the rush of cold wind mixed with rain pelted Marcus' skin. The second shot was too fast, he felt its rapid puncture, his knee bone shattering as the metal tore through it. He bared his teeth roaring unnaturally as he readied his weapon. The sniper rifle had no brace other than his ribs. He pulled the trigger, the sound barrier was blown apart by the rifle - its intense recoil caused a sickly crunch against his torso. No more bullets but the car came to a dead halt.

The adrenaline had him cranked up it dulled the intense pain searing through his body, he saw beams of light much like the strobes at his party coming from the outside. Except these were attached to weapons, and the still hands of murderous intent. Marcus had no time to check on his family. Using all the strength he could. He climbed out from the car wreak, his face hitting the pavement, he felt the blood course from his body and out through a fresh scar on his lip. It fused with the water and grit on the paving. He began to rise, willing himself to stand.

His blood was hot with anger, it caused sparks to dance of his body jumping across the wet ground. The energy inside of him was building. His right leg bared his weight. His left rendered useless from the wound. He dragged himself forward, till all the beams were trained on him.

"I respect your conviction. Thinking that you can… postpone the inevitable."

Marcus payed no attention to the voice, it wasn't worth his concentration. His hand let go of the cane. It clattered to the floor, rolling far away from his reach. He flexed his fingers, the bones cracked, forks of cold fire jumped between them.

"She's only 6 years old." Marcus muttered his eyes static, skipping over each of the individuals, eight of them all armed with rifles - semi-Automatics judging by the shape.

"What was that?" One of them asked removing a hand from his rifle to scratch the stumble on his chin.

"Enough foreplay, take him down already." One of them took an aggravated step forward, a figure hiding in the darkness placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not the target. We don't unjustly kill our own. We're here for the Immortal." What this superior figure said. It made Marcus clench with anger.

"Unjust! You speak of Injustice my six year old sister is in there! There is no justice in what you're doing!" Marcus limped one step closer his screams rang out to silent heads. That same silence Marcus would have described as beautiful before. Now ugly with rage.

"Calm down kid, I'll show you mercy…~!" Marcus exploded at those words.

"SHOW ME MERCY! I'LL SHOW YOU LIGHTNING!"

It started off as rigid movements his arms flowed like water, his arms rolled in circular motions. Large forks of lightning branched out his fingertips striking the ground below him. He thrust his hand outwards, in a second a bright flash of blue and the first disappeared blown asunder by the unnatural power. He twirled drawing more sparks from the earth. In an instant his fingers extended letting loose two more bolts. Gun shots! He slammed both fists together, and the energy burst outwards.

A wave blasted out from the impact, the flashlights exploded when the wave made contact knocking all light from the street out.

Marcus paused he felt a dampness in his chest it wasn't the rain. This was warm, it caused him to stumble back, his inhuman eyes naturally adjusted to the darkness. The gunmen were all scrambling trying to find a source of light. He dragged himself back towards the car, opening the driver's side door. He dragged the drivers body out onto the pavement before slowly lowering himself into the seat. His hand found the clutch and with his only good leg. He punched the gas.

The car hurtled forward at blinding speeds.

"Direct me to the nearest hospital." Marcus ordered the satnav, it adjusted the route. He knew he had to look back, the back seats were awfully quiet. Not even the faintest of breaths could be heard. But he forced himself to remain focused on the road.

As the car neared the hospital he dialed the emergency servies warning them of his arrival. As the car stopped by the entrance. Marcus could feel himself slipping, the maelstrom he dreamed of earlier was beckoning. He had to know. Opening the door, he limped towards the backdoor he had climbed out off. His hand held firm to the latch. Forcing it open, revealed a gruesome sight.

If it wasn't for his night vision, the car would have looked the way it always did. But what he saw made his breath catch and tears well in his eyes. His baby sister was ever so still her chest rising and falling faintly, his mother was tending to her. A bullet wound in Cora's lower back. A similar wound in his mothers chest. Marcus collapsed inside.

His head was foggy, he slipped in and out of consciousness for what felt like an eternity but he knew was only seconds. His mothers hand were pressed firmly on his chest trying to stop the blood from spilling outwards. It was futile effort, but Laura knew she had one last card to play. Her trump card. She grabbed Cora's hand forcing it to grip Marcus'. She held tightly onto the other hand.

"Do it Cora. Like I showed you." Her voice was tender sweet, it sounded like honeyed words hiding malicious intent. Cora's eyes began to glow then her hands produced this blinding light. Marcus felt as if his soul was being dragged kicking and screaming through his hand. And something else was being forced inside. Something different foreign and wrong. Laura screamed. His lightning. His power was radiating from her. As if their semblances, nay, souls had been swapped.

Marcus felt only a lingering pain. Then the darkness slowly began to entrench him. He closed his eyelids, and he felt. No more.

* * *

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Blood retreated back into the clock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

* * *

Marcus blinked once, twice. He pinched himself. A sting of momentary pain.

"Alive."

It was dark completely devoid of light. As if surrounded by the void. But the void isn't made of metal. He banged on the metal kicking it open. He heard scrambling from outside. Someone opened his metal container. Soon enough he was dragged back into the light.

For what he could tell. He was completely naked, other than a single white sheet used to cover his body. The only thing he could feel himself wearing was a toe tag. In front of him, the startled face of a young medical examiner. Her mouth was agape and her eyes completely stunned.

"You were…" She readjusted her glasses still in complete disbelief of what she was seeing.

"I want to eat your brains, but only if its grass fed and organic!" Marcus stuck his arms up miming a zombie motion the studious girl screamed she raised a scalpel above her head to defend herself!

"Woah! I'm just kidding!" He shrieked shielding himself from the blade.

"You've been dead for four days!" She belched out checking his pulse and eyes for any irregularities.

"Ha. Funny joke. Seriously though did my mother pay you to do this. Recovery joke she thought would be funny." Marcus stood up and the white sheet fell free from his legs. He crumpled his left leg felt weak. Much weaker than usual it could barely hold his weight. He looked down and saw what remained of brutal scar on his left knee. After he regained his composure. He looked a little bit closer to the right and saw a whole other problem.

He had forgotten. For the most part he was naked. The M.E's eyes lowered.

"Seriously! Show some decorum!" She slapped him hard across the jaw knocking him out with a single blow.

This time when he woke up. It was a hospital bed, for a moment he thought that must have been an odd and confusing dream. But the girl who had knocked him out was sitting beside the bed.

"Oh. You again." He grumbled pulling a face of disgust at her.

"I'm sorry about hitting you earlier, its just that. You were naked…" She scratched the back of her head nervously. She readjusted the giant spectacles that rested on her nose.

"And? I was in the morgue its not my fault." He continued to show distaste. Anyone who knocks out a defenseless nudist is a person he didn't want to befriend!

"Well not all people you inspect wake up days later. You can see why I was a little freaked out." Her glasses slipped off. The spectacles obviously too big for her, were easily caught and placed back on.

"Gee that's comforting." He huffed crossing his arms. He felt his ribs they should have been broken but instead they felt fine. It was only the pain in his knee that remained.

"Its strange, I've never seen someone's aura heal them even in death. Your semblance is really powerful!" What she added confused Marcus.

"My semblance is Lightning. Not. Healing." He said that last part slowly, he checked the wound that should have been on his chest. Nothing.

"Its almost as If your Immortal!" That's when it hit him.

That man said something about the Immortal. Was he talking about… What Laura made Cora do that night. When he felt as if his soul was ripped out and replaced with something else. Was that his mother…

"Where's my sister!" He shouted startling the M.E

"I don't know who that…~!"

Marcus flung himself out of the bed he limped out of the room. His father was outside, sitting in the lobby. His hands cradling his face, a steady stream of tears dripped out from the bottom of his palms.

"DAD!" He shouted, His father quickly got out of his seat and grabbed his son. Holding him in bone breaking hug.

"Marcus. I thought you were dead!" He refused to let go.

"Dad, where's Mom and Cora. Are they alright."

His father didn't say anything initially.

"They… They're alive, but. Laura is in coma. and..." He walked towards a room opposite the one Marcus came out of. Marcus followed, and as he drew closer he saw what looked like his sister, laying motionless on the bed.

"The bullet hit her spine. They say she might never walk again. And, whatever Laura made her do. It blinded her! They don't know if its permanent or temporary. But… How can so much evil be done to someone so innocent." His father, a man of strong business standing. A man Marcus looked up to as being proud and brave. Was broken, right before his eyes, he watched his world crumble. Yet he was left unscathed.

"Don't worry about it Dad. The people behind this will pay. I think Mom gave me this power for a reason. To avenge what happened to us." Marcus said all this to the window. His eyes focused on Cora.

"Who did this?" His Father asked with a tremble in his voice.

"I don't know who they are exactly. But I think I know where to start, The White Fang."

* * *

_Tick_

_Tock_

_A Year strikes the clock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

* * *

Ozpin set a variety of bottles on the table, he sauntered off towards a desk retrieving two crystal glasses. I took a look at what he placed on the table. A bottle of expensive bourbon? Good Marcus was never big with scotch. He liked the smell, but couldn't quite deal with the taste, next to it a beer.

"Another test I presume?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just didn't know what your preference was." Ozpin remarked, Marcus remained still waiting for the Headmaster who was taking his sweet time retrieving those glasses. Obviously waiting to see if he took the beer.

"I'd love to taste this Bourbon professor. I take it that you spot yourself a connoisseur?"

"Nothing of the sort I'm afraid. It was a gift from an old acquaintance with a passion for hard liqueur. I have a small glass with new students every now and then. All above the drinking limit, of course." Ozpin chuckled at his joke and Marcus couldn't help but smile.

Marcus sat up straight as the Headmaster returned placing one glass on his side and another to Marcus. Popping the cork he poured the brown liquor conservatively into each cup. Marcus raised the glass to his lips, he wanted to taste first smell later. He gently raised the glass tasting the liquid. Lowering the glass, Marcus savored the taste swirling it around in his mouth.

"Oaky, with a slight hint of… vanilla. A little sweeter than I'm used too, so I'll assume apricots were mixed in with the blend at some point. Other than that, Corn." Marcus took another sip enjoying the taste and light buzz it caused in his head.

"I never could get past that first taste. I'm more of a; Tea and Coffee man myself." Ozpin cringed slightly upon taking another sip.

"It shows a little bit." Marcus smiled, the Professor was smooth and easy to talk to. Marcus liked that about him.

"Your story is a harrowing one Mr Beaunoire. But I feel it gives you strength. Your inner fire so to speak."

"I'm glad we share the same opinion Professor Ozpin."

"However, I have this feeling. It would also be your downfall, In my opinion it is in your best interest to drop this hunt, and focus on your studies. Become the best that you can be. No?"

"You and everyone else I've talked too think that way. But for every day that I stop looking, the trail keeps getting colder. Who are you to tell me to give it all up?"

"I'm not telling you to give up. I'm just telling you what i think, what you do next. That's in your hands now Mr Beaunoir."

"Am I free to go now, Professor?"

"Yes, you are. We have a temporary room set up for you in the west wing. I have someone outside going to show you the way there."

With that, Marcus finished his drink. Getting up he nodded to Ozpin before walking out the door. Marcus swung it open, his eyes widened, as did the person who waited on the other side.

"Oh god. Just my luck." Coco hit her head against the wall.

"Its good to see you again my sweet hot coco. You never did return my calls?" Marcus tried to wrap an arm around her, she grabbed his hand wrenching it away from her.

"I would have if you actually called." Coco smirked getting in close to his face. "I heard you died." Marcus began to chuckle, his laugh almost evil and manic. As if there was magical camera pan. The window flared into the background the flash of lightning followed by the boom of thunder!

"I Can't die! MY PLOT MUST GO ON!"

* * *

**A/N**

A little chunky for chapter I'll admit. I knew it was going to be big the second I started the re-write. For those of you who read BLAC my first ever published FF I hope the send off to the originals was acceptable. It made me a little sad :'( I'll probably bring them back later as a more kickass version of SSSN. Now this story may have seemed a little off In terms of time, if it was confusing I apologist however it can't be helped.

**The part that actually matters ^(0-0)^**

Now I love throwing in references to my favorite games/animes/cartoons/movies/TV etc. anyone who spots these references, hell even the really obscure ones earns an instant deposit of 100 million (hypothetical) fanfiction dollars from me to you.

However if you spot one of the references you only need write down the reference in a review or PM and I will reward you with a single thing of your choice into the next chapter. A reference to any particular thing of your choice into the next chapter. Or even the title of next chapter. The more References you find the better the reward. This will be an ongoing thing throughout every chapter. So if you liked this be sure to play along. It makes my day :D

Hope you all enjoyed this. I know I did writing it. Au revoir mes amis 3


	2. Lovely Wintergreen

**Lovely Wintergreen**

* * *

Bees hummed in and out of the blossomed Pennyroyal. As if inhaling its minty smell and continuing on. The Cherry tree stood utterly still, the statue in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall. To the citizens of Vacuo, this place had a name another plot of land way of the beaten path. To a young girl named Lulu it was called home.

Clouds gathered in the sapphire sky above, the slow moving clouds shifting into a kindly, weathered face then stretching to form a herd of grazing sheep. Lulu, like the child she was smiled like being read a bedtime story, tucked under a blanket of warm sunlight.

The Garden of Evergreen, a magical place for her people. Would have seemed just like any other meadow to a wandering traveler, but there was magic in this place. Figuratively, and literally. From the brambles or blackberries hugging the wall, to the small cloister of strawberries sitting around the central tree. Butterflies hovered over the clusters of white daisies, their wings shimmering like diamonds in the sky.

Wisps of air raked through the plush meadow grasses, stirring up the scent of Sweet Alyssum and Gardenia. Lulu held the little clay pot of tea in one hand. Her feet kept close to the stepping stone path. A strand of steam hissed free from the pot, leaving it the scent of rose petals. As she approached the great Cherry tree that grew from the Gardens epicenter. A woman hummed underneath a low hanging branch.

"Goodmorning, _my_ Sweetpea." The woman called out, her eyes still closed as she maintained her meditative stance.

"Goodmorning Mother. I brought the tea." Lulu sat directly in front of her mother mimicking her stance. She poured two cups of tea, blowing gently on its surface she took an eager sip from the cup. Its taste was unlike any other tea, sweet without any additives. Her mothers eyes opened outstretching her arms high above to grasp the fruit from the branch. Grabbing hold of a large cherry. Handing it to the little girl.

"Savor the taste, _my_ Sweetpea." And so she did, once her teeth slowly bit down. The swill of natural flavor enveloped her tongue, the fruit's flavor - at first intense overwhelming her senses slowly dulled to become what her mother beckoned her to savor.

"Lovely…" She mulled taking deep breaths through her nose. Inhale. Exhale. The scents of all the flowers combined made it hard for her to tell the difference. At the center of the Garden everything came together, unlike any other corner of the garden where each area had a particular scent. This did not.

"Would you mind lighting the incense, _my __Sweet Pea_?"

Lulu started in slow circular motions. Her hands rose like the wind on either side, perfectly horizontal, they slowly moved in circular motions each hand moving in the opposite direction. Forming a perfect circle, Lulu strained closing her eyes to focus on the circle. The muscles in her arms tensed, cold sweat threatened to break the little girl. Her grass green eyes flitted open. The lines slowly began to form within the circle. The lines contorted forming words and shapes she had yet to comprehend.

Lulu reached behind her, removing the bow that held the bento box to her clothing. Retrieving it, she flipped the latch the box swiveling open. Carefully taking a wooden vile from the box she popped the cork, with a swish and flick from her wrist a small cloud of red dust swirled out as if being sucked into the almost magical circle. The symbol slowly churned turning red to fit the dust it had absorbed. Lulu focused her eyes on the candles. In a swift motion she clicked her finger and a flame sparked seemingly out of nowhere igniting the incense. The symbol dissipated as Lulu lost focus.

"Excellent, _my __Sweet Pea_. You're getting stronger every day!"

"Thanks Mummy! Daddy and the Chief have been training me really hard though… I wish they'd ease up." The six year old Lulu gave a weak smile, her words were honest. Her bones ached and muscles weak from the rigor that was her training. Her head felt woozy and nose bleeds were a daily occurrence. Her Mother had an apologetic look on her face, she stroked her daughters dark green hair, combing it with her fingers.

"I know _my_ dear. You have to trust that everything your father does. Is in your best interest, _my __Sweet Pea_." Her mother's words brought back that woozy feeling, but it was soothing. The smell of incense and the taste of tea always helped clear her head. "Speaking of which - shouldn't you get back to him. He's waiting for you, _Sweet Pea_."

Lulu obediently finished her tea. Drinking it till the last drop, with her mother's permission she picked a few more cherries from the tree. Wandering with raw sweetness in hand. A smaller version of her circle hovered above hand, she would place a single cherry. Watch it spiral then come out a reddish juice. She drank it eagerly savoring the taste like her mother said.

Her village wasn't small. Contrary to popular belief, people could exist outside of the four great cities. Those thankful to have enough natural barriers to prevent stampedes of Grimm from ravaging the towns, thrived. Her 'village' so to speak was the size of four city blocks. Dotted with houses, farms and husbandry. Only the simplest things required to survive. It had a small number of warriors manning the wall, but this was merely a show of force. It was a rare occurrence to be attacked. You see, the Village was built on top of a jagged mesa. With only one entry point that could only be opened by the chief of the village. It was called The Meadow by travelers and explorers and to Lulu's people it was called Hochgarten, or Highgarden in the common tongue.

Everybody Lulu passed had the grandest of smiles - eyes wide and full of expression. She too had a similar simper, the people would wave at her with fondness and respect. Something a girl of her age didn't quite comprehend. It was in her eyes everybody was kind, she had yet to understand her own importance to the village.

Lulu had reached her destination, to the various cultures of Remnant this type of building had many names. Some would call it a temple, or a church. Yet while the building had a spiritual connection like no other in the region. This was not a place to worship gods and deities. It held no religious title. More a place of self enlightenment. Where people could discover themselves through the reading of their aura and other practices. For now, it was Lulu's home.

Two acolytes opened the grand bell adorned doors for Lulu. They ringed and chimed to signal someones entrance. Inside was a hall, the smell of incense wafted within, smoky with a hint of hickory. The people inside all wore androgynous white masks, this was was not only to keep identity hidden to the wearer, but to protect that individuals identity making it theirs, and theirs alone.

Lulu was escorted past the masses of meditation, she was led through a second door. Much larger than the one outside. Across the door was four heavy chains that coiled around the doors mechanism. One acolyte stepped forward using his semblance he make the chains unravel, and the door slowly creaked open.

Inside was a room smaller than the main hall. If gazed upon from a birds eye view. A symbol identical to the one Lulu made in the garden, was painted across the main floor. In the center a man old and wizened, meditating. The door was closed and the lights from outside died out. Only dim flickers burning from the stout candles illuminated the room.

The man was old, far older than anyone else in the Village. He was its chief. Short, back hunched, and skin as wrinkled as the cracks in the stone floor. He was completely bald with a tattoo of that same circle on his forehead. His white mustache was long and thin falling down towards his chin with an even longer goatee growing from there. Lulu felt heavy of heart but she reluctantly joined her Master in meditation. He opened his eyes, cracked his neck and looked at the smaller girl.

"Whats with the long face. You're bringing everyone down!" He heaved bursting into a fit of laughter he grabbed a green stone and began gnawing on it.

"Sorry Master Boomi I'm just a little tired." Lulu gave him a weak smile.

"Well how about a slow lesson then. That way you can feel tired and learn!" He held out his hands and in an instant the same symbols that formed from Lulu's semblance formed from his.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked showing her the two rotating symbols.

"Of course its our Alchimia Magna. You know I know that, right?"

"Of course I do. But do you really know what it is?!" He paused leaning in close till he was eye to eye with the young girl. She was about to open her mouth when. "Didn't think so! This is Alchemy the act of transmuting something into something else. Agreed." Lulu nodded. "It holds great power, its a seemingly magical process of transformation, creation, or combination. Greater than anything else I've ever seen before. But we follow very strict rules. Do you know what those rules are?"

"We cannot create something out of nothing." Lulu perked an eyebrow. Waiting for her Masters approval.

"That's one. Another is we cannot create life. The last but by far the most important. Is that we must follow the rules of Equivalent Exchange. What we transmute must be equal to what is created. We can't turn a gram of steel into a ton of gold."

"I know all of this Master. Why are you telling me all of this again?"

"Because its important, you must never try and break these rules. They are rules for a reason after all! Now how about we try something fun!" He stood up ripping of his robe. Underneath was a chiseled body of perfection, abs and muscles as far as the eyes could see… and shorts of course. He clapped his hands together then placed them carefully on the ground. A small pillar of rock responded jutting out of the earth. Lulu mimicked his action, when her hands touched the ground nothing happened.

"Feel the earth, if you do not possess the will, it will not move. Have conviction and force the very earth to bend at your touch."

Lulu stood up, this time when she repeated the motion. Her feet took a stronger stance, her body was rigid and tough as if taking the very properties of the earth into herself. She could feel the transmutation circle encompassing her foot. She stamped it down hard, feeling the energy transfer towards her feet and into the earth. A pillar of rock responded to her power, crashing through the wall and out onto the streets below.

"Maybe a little, restraint. Is in order." Her Master clapped marveling at the power of his young apprentice.

"Sorry about the wall Master Boomi." Lulu pouted, this wasn't the first time one of his lessons destroyed a portion of the room.

"Its quite alright my dear. Here I'll fix it." Walking towards the wreckage. He repeated the same motion he made earlier. This time it was slower, he moved the transmutation circles across the hole, it hummed and glowed as if singing to him. Gently he placed his hands against the wall, the walls began shifting as if moving on their own they sealed the gap. The stone where Boomi's hands were looked warped and shifted.

"You see, with our power we don't just have to destroy. Like what many people in the village see it as."

"You'll have to teach me that someday." Lulu jeered, she loved watching Master Boomi. His skill in Alchemy was unprecedented. He had amassed so much knowledge over his years that Lulu could only dream to learn.

"I will, but only when you teach me something in return. Knowledge, for knowledge…~" He was about to continue but Lulu groaned.

"I get it. Equivalent Exchange." She said in her signature mocking tone.

"You learn fast. Now. How about we expand on something you already know. Using Dust." Lulu perked right up after hearing that, something she was a master at. Raw materials hurt her brain.

"Are you finally going to teach me how to use the Gauntlets?!" Lulu squealed, ever since she started training, she always wished to use the famed and ancient gauntlets of alchemists. Of course over the generations each Alchemist had added their own personal touch to the weapons.

Boomi moved his way over to the center of the room. He traced his fingers across the lines that etched into the floor. Each one glowing at the stroke of his hand. Soon the whole circle was fully lit. The center piece opened up, a small chest began to rise. The box was old and dusty, it had no lock and was made from simple drift wood. It looked ancient, it had rusted hinges holding it together, with rickety nails jutting out from the wooden planks.

He opened the box and inside was a varying assortment of gear. All items of clothing, from shoes, skirts dresses and shirts. Boomi retrieved a pair of shoes and gloves along with a green kimono. The trio of objects were highly futuristic, something that eclipsed the technology of the town. The gloves were large made entirely of metal with small slots on each finger in which empty glass cylinders were placed. The shoes were the same, except they only had space for a single but much larger cylinder.

The Kimono, was old fashioned in design. But was lined with varying metal contraptions it looked slightly like chainmail across the torso and chest, towards the arms the sleeves were long mechanical contraptions hidden inside the stitching. Their purpose was unknown to Lulu but she could tell she would learn soon enough.

"From now on, you will be training with these. Much like I did when I had them made."

"You trained in a Kimono?" She stifled laughing as her Master's face burned red.

"No! These are the weapons and robes of our ancestors passed down through generations, so girls like you can learn! I have them washed, don't worry." He let out a large huff of steam as he regained his old composure.

Lulu slipped her feet into the metal shoes, they were heavy and much too big for her. Same with the gloves and kimono. They clanked around uncomfortably on her body, and they grew heavy after a short term of wearing them.

"They're too big, and too heavy!" She burst, screaming at Boomi who was startled by her sudden outpour.

"Give them a second, and the weight you will just have to learn to deal with." As he spoke, Lulu felt the clothes begin to shift.

The metal was morphing, compressing itself to fit her body perfectly. The gloves began to expand further down her forearm distributing the weight further down her arms. The shoes became smaller and more delicate looking. Soon enough they all fit her as well as her own clothes.

"This doesn't change the fact that they are still heavy!" Lulu punched Boomi on the shoulder making him cackle.

"I know, but power doesn't come without hard work."

* * *

Outside her kitchen window, the flowers glistened as the early winter snowfall possessed a light of its own; when the sky darkened towards a quite evening, an unearthly, etiolation remained upon the winter landscape, while still the soft flakes floated down. This lovely girl, poses that same inner light, so that you, too, would have thought she was made of snow.

Her hair a stark contrast, as if reflecting the smothered veridian of the snow covered pine needles. A green so full of life it was the polar opposite of that same, unearthly, pale that remained on the landscape. She wore it half neat, half wild, an expression of her inner desire to rebel. A lopsided hightail that was tied on the right side of her head, with two long strands framing her left. A small red flower held nestled into her hightail.

As a young woman, Lulu had aged with grace, tall, elegant, a monarchs beauty instilled within just a decade. At the growing age of sixteen, It was the day she would take her Masters place, as the Leader of Highgarden. The day was slow, as night approached, Lulu felt a slight pang in her heart, the idea that he would be gone and she would remain, sickened her. That he was cast aside just because it was her time. She wished the years could rewind so she could cherish every minute, hour, day, week, month and year that she spent with him. It wasn't the type of love between a boy and a girl. Master Boomi was family, more so than her own parents. All she ever wanted was to make her own choices. He supported this, once she was of age. He was supposed to help her escape this place. But he passed before he could see that vision realized

"Lulu _my __Sweet pea_. Would you kindly finish up and get dressed. You have a long night ahead of you."

"Yes Mother."

It was with those words Lulu felt her worries disappear. She quickly finished drying the dishes and set out for her bedroom, she felt her mothers grin. It was the kind of smile that passed off its joy, an empathetic smile. Lulu mimicked that exact smile as she walked.

Once inside her bedroom, she saw the dress that had been laid out for her. Once undressed she stood there almost in a trance, she put the dress on. The fabric was smooth, but it itched her delicate skin causing her momentary discomfort. She smoothed it out over her body and the dress felt natural. All her clothes gave her discomfort. All except the Kimono which she kept in the temple. She liked to wear it when she was alone, it cleared her head allowing her to think.

A knock on her door, three swift taps, then a blunt entrance.

"Lulu _my_ dear, are you ready?" Her fathers face seemed a little off, as if the lines forming his face were made of waves moving along his features like the bending contours on maps. This lasted for only a few momentary seconds before Lulu's sight worked itself out.

"Yes Father."

Her obedience was rewarded with a hug, her father was praising her. Lulu must of zoned out, because it all just sounded like noise. Her nerves returned and her hands felt clammy. She was scarred. The entire town would look to her to defend it. The pressure weighed down on her like a ball and chain tied to both ankles.

"Whats the matter _my_ dear?"

"I'm scared."

"There is no reason to be afraid, _my __Sweet pea_. Everything we have ever wanted in life is about to come true."

Like the chain had come loose, she felt her fears slip away. It was true, his throne was everything she ever wanted. She wanted to be queen, jewelry covering every inch of her body, with emeralds on her hip and rubies on her neck, like an angelic slit throat. A crown on her head and the hands of her subjects at her heel. Reaching for the scraps she wouldn't dare feed to rats. The moans of the dejected and living dead in her ears, the smell of fire and ash in her nostrils - and finally the taste of sweet, raw, blood to fill her tongue.

Lulu shook her head.

_Oh! What horrible thoughts! _

She shook her head once more.

"Sunshine, daffodils and daisies!" Lulu cheered jumping on the spot.

"Come now, everybody is waiting for us."

Escorted out onto the snow covered stone. The path is white and unmarked like a spilled bolt of bridal cloth. The snow had brought down all the leaves and berries, she couldn't have tasted their immaculate features, which is what she truly missed the most when winter came.

"Did you know some flowers actually grow better in the cold?"

Her father seemed to ignore those words, his mind was set and his eyes focused. A man with a plan as one would say.

"Something about evolution Master Boomi used to say…~"

He hushed her, there was something in his eye that flared whenever she mentioned Boomi. As if the very mention brought back angered memories and repulsive notions. Yet as his acrimony faded away, she saw small hints of regret that cemented his features. His arm was a little too tight around hers. She thought he didn't want to let her go, but their was something possessive in his grip. It made her the slightest bit nervous, but his smile rinsed those feelings away like the washing of the tides.

It was true, the path never once escalated upwards, yet Lulu felt her lungs heaving and her heart heavy with fatigue. The path was spinning, and so was her mind. Her feet moved not of their own accord, but of her father's, matching his pace and synchronizing their footing. She tripped but was hoisted quickly back onto her feet. Her father was in a no nonsense mood. He wanted her coronation over and done with. Probably so they could go home.

It wasn't until Lulu was just outside the temple, that she saw everybody. Her eyes seemed to snap back into focus. The people of her village had gathered, following close behind her and staying out of her way. She saw no expression on their faces, it wasn't that they had none. Its that her eyes showed them as blank, expressionless beings devoid of all their facial features, a smooth surface across all of them. She bowed, and her people returned that bow.

Her father helped Lulu turn, guiding her up the steps like the Shepard leading the sheep to the slaughter. The temple doors opened wide for her, and the monks took it from there. Leaving her father outside, Lulu was guided back towards the room banded by chains. As they slid loose the monks retreated back into all corners of the temple. Giving Lulu all the privacy she needed.

"Remember. The avatars will judge you, and give what they deem you worthy of." A puff of white powder blew into her face, a narcotic of the monks concoction. Designed to create powerful and vivid hallucinations. She inhaled the concoction, like it was as vital as air.

The room had changed since her last visit, the circle drawn on the floor had long since worn off, in its place tables on the four corners of the room. A statue made of stone above each one. On her closest left, the statue of the Dragon.

Clapping her hands, she focused on the statue. The Dragon's eyes began to glow, a faint effervescence seeping through its snout. The stone became living statue. It twisted its long neck, outstretching its head, stone flakes fell free revealing smoother obsidian scales. As if the black stone had more life than the flesh, bone, and careful splittings of realality. However she knew this was only an illusion.

She did not know how the stone moved, if she was a gambler, she would have suggested another in the room, taking advantage of her suggestible state. Moving the dragon glass as if it was his vocation. It sauntered off its pedestal its body low, swaying like a snake, hovering steps that made gentle clicks as the sharpened points of its earthly skin pricked the floor. It was almost six feet tall, and built like a mountain. Carved, living muscle, etched out of volcanic rock. It seemed to strain and pull as its body willed to move. No more than a foot away from her, it bowed in handsome genuflection. Offering itself like a willing lamb for pagan slaughter.

Lulu traced her fingers over the beast, her fingertips left cracks in otherwise immaculate craftsmanship. As she pressed, her hands would split the rock. So soft, like water it displaced. The rock would regenerate around her fixing the damage she inflicted almost instantaneously. Lulu tilted the head of the beast, so its terrible sequins could stare into her emerald orbs. It began to stand on its hind legs, holding out its hands for her. Once she took them, the stone began to fuse around her. Like the mold of clay it fit her like a glove. She felt something cold slowly start to slip, casting itself around her.

After a few minutes, the dragon let her go. Removing its stoned claws from her own talons. Metal still burning, fresh from the forge, steamed on her hands - yet she felt no pain. It was as if the gloves were alive, breathing on its own. They were like the ones she trained with as a child, except these looked draconic, born from the flames of a wyvern.

Lulu made a fist with her new gloves it felt like second skin. The clawed tips on her nails could cut diamond, the sleek glass cylinders etched into the fingers still hissed at her. She looked towards the second Avatar.

A insect grotesque in size, eight legs with bristles that stood up like knives. She could see a glint in its glossy red eyes that made her twitch. Its legs outstretched like an open palm wanting to take her in its grasp. It was like the insect was alive as she or the people outside. It would tap its feet in anticipation for each step she took closer. Lulu blinked reminding herself of the drugs effects.

The recluse Spider moved rapidly towards its corner of the room, clambering up onto the ceiling, bits of silk left dangling in its wake. The spider began weaving, its beady eyes trained on Lulu, assessing her, sewing to her specifications. The silk that dangled in front of her was knitting with the help of the spiders needle like legs. It moved so fast, it took little to no time before the pieces of silk started to take shape. It was her kimono, the relic that her master gave her, remade with modern stitching. It had flowers embroidered in gold thread, gold thread weaved into the base of lime green, a shade brighter than her hair.

Lulu disrobed holding her arms high above her head, the spider adjusted placing the unfinished ensemble over her. The spider's legs danced across the clothing she now wore. Tickling her with its delicate touches. Lulu began walking towards the third Avatar, not the kind she would have expected. This one was in the form of a large Cherry Tree. With its fruit bared ripe and full, even in this time of unrelenting cold. Her fingers plucked one of those fruits, tasting its nectar. Her lips stained red from the overflowing juices. Taking the seed from her mouth, she held it within her hands.

The seed was a base for creation. Inside it contained life, and potential only the sky could limit. Lulu used the cherry juices to draw a circle into the tree, inscribing her symbol. Placing the single seed inside the center. Lulu closed her eyes, letting her imagination wander. This style of transmutation Lulu invented. A rule equivalent exchange had forgotten to include. Transmuting life, life which had the potential to grow and this potential made even the smallest seeds, more useful than a block of iron. While she ma have been breaking the 'rules', she was merely testing its elasticity. When her eyes opened, inside the circle was something greater than a seed, yet equal in its worth. A pair of Geta sandals, made from cherry wood, with red accents stressed into the souls. Slipping the sandals on, they clicked against her heels. Carved into the underneath of the block shoes, were transmutation circles, capable of acting without her needing to draw.

The Spider had finished its weave, and Lulu felt it scurry to her back. She could feel it looming over her. Yet she did not fear the creature of others nightmares. This spider was to be her companion, she could hear gross noises of its stone skeleton fracturing and splitting into smaller chunks she felt something slowly become one with the kimono. An inner framework of hard insect plate coated the inner linings, like armor. In its last breath she felt a delicate thing press against her neck, its leg presenting a last gift to her. A necklace of gold, with a black diamond crusted into the center, it looked like the very eyes that unnerved her earlier. Taking it within her hands, she felt something deep inside of the gem. As if the creatures very life force was trapped within the stone.

Lulu had one final Avatar to visit. The Avatar of the Flower. A blood red rose, with a horned green stem and a single leaf protruding out of its midsection. Removing one of her brand new gloves. Lulu drew closer she could see the flower was made of jade and rubies. Plucking it from the soil it was impaled within, the thorns pricked her finger, she let out a faint gasp from the sudden and harsh stab. A sanguine rose, testing her worth through its taste. Tasting her blood.

Metallic, sort of like licking a copper pot, but warm and deep. A single bead was left to dangle, trailing long and slow down the elegance of her finger. It was left in the open air for too long and became sticky, affecting its flavor - to the point it tasted like nothing, just rustic iron turned red and runny.

The thorn retracted into the jade, its stem becoming long and smooth and the leaf flicked outwards like a clip. Replacing the one already inside her hair, with this vampiric piece. The leaf hooked into her hair holding itself in place. The pin was heavy unexpectedly heavy, she was no stranger to alchemy. Such a piece only appeared small, this pin was incredibly dense and compact. If she transmuted the pin it could become a weapon of much greater size.

Lulu had finished her initiation, now it was time for her to step out and embrace her role as chief of Highgarden. What may have felt like a few short simple minutes to Lulu, had actually been an hour. The heavy set doors swung open, and the entirety of her village stood out before her. Kneeling in respect, a soft chime clung through the wind like church bells.

Her eyes squinted, oh those majestic sequins of the dragon shone through her. Her stance was straight and with poise, her feet like the very needles the spider stood with. With a steady stream of blood coming from of her ungloved hand, it's droplets trickled down. Soaking into the stone below, that stone platform stained red by those who came before her. Holding her hand high above her head, that oh so familiar circle glowed. Drawing her hair pin, she let it float within the sigil epicenter. The pin unraveled letting the highly compacted atoms separate and expand, a thin estoc sword, green of blade and red of its edges, reflected the pale moonlight onto the platform below.

Silence. It was at this point, there should have been cheering, only faintest gasps and whispers of terror. Looking down at her people, Lulu saw that they did not marvel at her. They were astonished by something behind her. Lulu was slow to turn.

In her village there was a saying, that Grimm were once men as real as they or I. That they had forsaken life, and made pacts with a devil. Becoming its spawn, snarling masses of meat and fur. Created only out of hatred, that those who mistreated their own lives became Grimm once it was over. The older members of her village said that if you see the Grimm, to throw a piece of clothing to them, so that for a brief moment; behind the white masks - one could see the light of humanity in their eyes. As if clothes made the men, yet by the eyes, those phosphorescent rubies, you know them human in all its shapes and forms.

It is at this time of year, its the worst time for the Grimm. The cold made their prey scarce and guarded, making the Grimm creatures native to Southern Vacuo, skinny and malnourished. But this also made them fierce, bolder, and more courageous.

It had to be tonight, didn't it? That such creatures would scale the mesa, with their claws soiled by digging into earth, claws chipped and jagged when they punctured rock. When Lulu saw the Beowolf that stood atop the temple's roof. She could tell by its eyes, eyes of a beast of prey, nocturnal, devastating eyes as red as a wound, the grannies could hurl their aprons and holy relics, thinking it was a sure prophylactic defense against these infernal verman. The people would scream and call on gods and all the angelic beings to protect them but it won't do any good.

This ones feral muzzle is sharp as any knife; and his hunger just as damaging. A howl that befouled the air, shortly followed by the violating howls of hundreds more rallying to the slaughter.

Off with its disguise. The Wolf lumbered down shedding its forest colored cloak, its raven matted hair tousled all over its body, the Wolf so close that Lulu could see the lice moving in it. The Wolf is carnivore incarnate. A monk stepped up to stop the creature a flash of black fur and a glint of red, finished with him. Licking its chops.

Lulu wanted to lower her sword, but dared not make an action so quick to provoke attack. The clock that sat atop the tallest tower cracked like a whip.

"What Big Eyes you have." Lulu stated, letting her hand come down slowly, till the tip of the sword pointed at the beast. It stepped so drunk with hunger it didn't even feel the tip of the blade break its hide. Piercing low into its abdomen, with Lulu slowly pushing it deeper. When the creature looked down, a needle protruding from itself. Lulu withdrew the blade, spinning so easily not even air resisted her. The sharp red of the blade now coated with a thicker sap, slashed fast. Cutting off the invader's head.

The head flying clean off into the backdrop of the night sky, with the stars a somber audience for her display of form. Lulu wielded the jade sword like an artist painting the town with smoke and blood. Words could not describe the motions that Lulu's wrist could make, words made her motions unevocative.

The disembodied, emotionless head that rolled down the cobble slopes. With a bounce in her step, Lulu's clothes shone like those terrible sequins on the dragon. Her block shoes leaving loud heavy clips with each step.

The Beowolves lay dead, or dying. Lulu stood alone with the wisps from her defeated foes defiling the air. She could still hear the rampant howls of those left being slaughtered by the guard. Such an attack wasn't impossible but rare, and only happened in states of grave desperation.

Lulu was moving through the mangled streets, getting a glimpse of the next prey, the shoulders mostly, the mane. She prepared her hand. She's very quiet. And then there's the moment. The wind changes, the beasts stop howling. The wolf turns, looks at her. The moment where she realized she was no longer the hunter, she is the prey.

It started with slow, heavy beats. Wings lifting a great mass up, and up. Its eyes were the first thing Lulu saw, eyes red as the pits of hell, with a fire so hellish swirling between its teeth. A white bone like mask covering its blackened scales. Its one thing to hear about the dreaded beasts, another to see them. Living, breathing, in the charred flesh and scorched bones. It was enormous, larger than anything she could believe. Fairy tales aren't true, not because they tell us Dragons exist, it's that they can be beaten. And this Dragon, scars rippling its battle worn body, would not be stopped.

She lowered her hand. The Beowolves screeched with delight, the tables had turned. Lulu ran, not to the temple, but home.

"Mother, Father! We have to get out of here!" She screamed slamming the door shut, locking it twice. Her cries had gone unnoticed. Her home ransacked, everything was trashed, yet all the valuables were gone. Just the photographs, pictures of Lulu's obedient youth, with her mother smiling tentatively and her father's stoic expression. It made him regal and robust, that look. Yet none of that warriors pride stood physically in the small wooden home. The sounds of Grimm bearing closer and closer to her home was evident.

Lulu clutched the photo tight, its wooden frame tucked between the folds of her arms. A memory. Was this the time her Master told her about? The time she would escape, leave her village for dead? Looking outside, she could see the silhouettes of black racing through the streets

Lulu barged through the door, her hands touching it wooden texture, the atoms that made the door shattered against her touch. The Dragon flew over head, letting a wave of fire roll across the roofs and cluttered streets. The tidal flames washing towards her. She aimed her armor clad fist at the earth, throwing all her weight into a single punch, the rocks cracked, then quickly reformed making a stone wall, shielding herself from the roaring flames. The soot and ash coated her skin in an accursed black.

Lulu made for the gate like a bat out of hell. A semi circle of armed soldiers defended a crowded mass, Lulu barged her way through. The gate would only open to her power. Lulu aimed her hands at the wall. The rock crumbled, breaking apart to reveal a cliff. A long drop that would surely prove fatal. Lulu's fingers clutched the cliff's edge. She willed the rock to move, slowly a bridge began to extend. After a long struggle it touched the other end.

A shoulder barged into Lulu and she was forced to run. She could hear others running behind her, the howls of wolves, and the victorious battle cry of a fearsome dragon. Before she could make a beeline towards the forest. She turned back, Highgarden was burning. About twenty or so people were running. The Guards were being slaughtered. The Dragon had turned its attention to the temple. With flames scorching blue it too was burnt to ash. Highgarden burned, and the victors reaped the spoils.

Everybody knew Grimm ate the flesh of man. The people of her village used to say, it was because they were jealous. Jealous of the flesh they once had, and because of this. They ate it, craved it. Lulu thought they were full of shit. They eat not because of jealousy. Her master told her the Grimm didn't even need the flesh of men. They ate, because they hate us, as we in term despise them.

Lulu looked among the crowds of fleeing people. Her family gone, possibly they ran before. Lulu turned towards the forest and started to walk. No destination in mind, just a promise. She would find her parents, and she would one day, return to Highgarden. To slay the dragon that branded her home a place of fear and death.

* * *

"That's an… Interesting story, Lulu. To be completely honest to you, I'd heard of Highgarden before. Never visited, shame what happened to it." This man Ozpin. He was kind, Lulu was smiling like she used to as a child.

"Its not gone, Professor. It's still there, waiting to be reclaimed. What was once beautiful can become that way again, with patience and a gentle hand." Lulu proclaimed, her attitude was cheery and warm like the summer sun.

"You see Lulu. When we found you in the Forever Fall Forest. We didn't expect you to be such a survivor. If what you say is true. You had been surviving in the wilderness for over two years traveling hundreds of miles. That's far longer than any Trained Huntsman can care to brag."

"I don't know about that. I think anyone is capable of it. A humans will to survive is powerful beyond measure."

"And you're so modest, polite. You seem to radiate this warmth. As Headmaster of Beacon I find it an honor to welcome the Last Chief of Highgarden within our walls." Ozpin held out his hand, Lulu shook it firmly.

"Thank you Professor. You are ever so kind." Lulu bowed her head, a courtesy like the stone Dragon.

Lulu exited the room. It was earlier in the day, a small patch of rain had decorated the grounds. The windows still drying from the shower. The morning sun shone brightly through the stained glass. It must have been early in the semester, or whatever the school term was. Lulu was still learning all of these things. Students of varying ages walked past her, giving the strangest looks. Lulu was still wearing the flawless clothes presented to her from the avatars. She did not know where to walk, but something like that had never stopped her before.

After all, Lulu did have a penchant for getting lost.


	3. Cast Iron

**Cast Iron**

* * *

It is a northern country, Atlas; they have cold weather. Colder hearts.

Cold, a contempt wild beast; it is a hard life here. Houses built from logs, bright and warm within. There is a crude icon of a girl, holding a solemn flame on a guttering candle, the leg of a pig strung up to dry. A bed, a table, a chair. Lives, harsh and brief.

The villages washed clean of summer's dust by days of gentle snow fall, the mountains wore a deep, brilliant green shrouded in pallor. The October breeze set white fronds of head - high grasses swaying. One long streak of cloud hung pasted across a dome of frozen blue. It almost hurt to look at that far off, distant sky. A puff of wind swept across the meadow, a sound low and mechanical. Drowned out by the thick, winter air. But up there, far from the peaceful, the skies sang an orchestral piece of thunder and death.

The wind was bellowing; jet engines roaring as the afterburners belted the low notes. The rhythmic thumping of guns tearing into the pines, shrill screams as monsters met a monsters end. Rows of chiseled soldiers, armed head to toe in weaponry. He took in the shouts, so loud so overbearing. Yet he feels… eerie calm.

"Giant Nevermore spotted!" Is the one that draws attention. He can sense the metal in the ship, as the iron giant began to groan and roar.

In a brief window. The whole ship jerked following a soft whizz-bang. No others words were said; nothing needed to be said after all. Another round fired making the ship jerk, some men lost their footing and fell. Quickly hauled back onto their feet by staunch comrades.

"Hey. Don't look so grim. Last operation before our final, then we can become specialists." Something different. A voice that sounded sweet, innocent, and pure.

"Just copying the army guys, they all look so stoic and in control." He spoke back. He was chuckling in time with his thumping heart.

"Don't copy them. Copy me. Me you know. Me safe." She smiled back at him, the angular structure of her face made her smile so much more pronounced.

"Yeah but we are supposed to be scared going into battle. Not happy. Unless you're a psychopath?" The ship jerked once more but Charles remained upright. His head lulled a bit as he regained balance.

"Honey please. I'm the devil in disguise!" She bit her lip, and gave him that look. _The one that made men's knees weak and their stomachs float like butterflies. _

"Don't honey me. We're on the job. Stay professional." He huffed giving her the fake cold shoulder. He was smiling though, she was that kind of girl who could always make you smile.

"Ghost Irons! Is your squad ready to go?" The Drill Sergeant bellowed from the other side of the ship. _Now Ghost Irons had a good ring to it! Ghost's were the rank a Specialist in training had before they started shadowing detail as Specter's. The last step before becoming a Specialist.  
_

"Ready, Sir!" He shouted back.

"Get ready to drop. Remember sweep left of the woods, and push the Grimm away from the town."

Charles Irons unhooked from the safety harness. An odd four others followed behind, the girl included. The side door opened, the ship was flying low. They were still a few double digits worth of feet up. Charles gripped the side frame of the hatch door. His steel fingers clenched. Without looking down, he hurled himself out the window.

The rush of wind was unprecedented. He felt the metal of the exoskeleton compensate for his fall. Plates shifted and gears twisted. Before he knew it, he legs connected with the ground. Only minor shock was felt in his legs. The helmet he wore blocked out the sound of the impact. He felt four more quakes in the ground. He looked at his right wrist. The holographic control illuminated outwards. He pressed a red button. The pack on his back shifted then fired a red flare into the sky.

"Everyone, converge on my position." Charles ordered. He remained motionless. Eyes monitoring the surrounding tree line. One by one his team emerged, the whites of their armor almost invisible to the surrounding Atlesian snow.

They were in enemy territory now. All talk was cut, eyes on the horizon, his left arm heavy, even with the suits help. Rein and Fragarach together weighed immensely. The forest was dense every other day of the year. But in the snowy season of Atlas. It was worse. Each step took four breaths to conquer. If it wasn't for their suits they would have surely drowned in a sea of snow.

Each step threatened to bury them deeper. Each step another nail in the coffin. Their boots the drive, their bodies the striking steel. If intelligence was correct, the Grimm had gathered in mass and were moving on a city just shy of Atlas' wall. _Of course though, that the Atlas military would waste resources protecting the doomed town. Good intentioned measures to postpone their ill-fate_. Gosh, Charles was thinking just like his father. In his words, it was the coward Ironwood who hid behind his army and let them do humanitarian work he was too cowardly to do himself.

The snow ruffled. A faint vibration, in through the leg out through the spine. He couldn't tell if it was just the cold or… No. The cold feels different, this was an evil chill. The kind only a monster could make. He held up his hand in the form of a balled up fist. Everyone stopped.

It started with a gentle stir, as if an invisible hand began plucking grains of white sand. Revealing a pile of hulking white fur. A black mask covering the creatures face. Red eyes, red dangerous eyes.

"Shoot it!" He wailed. The gun fire tore apart the silence. Each round ripping into the ears of everyone. The bullets seemed to bounce of the giant creatures hide. It was so big it was still rising from the snow. One member of his team, dropped his gun. He pulled out a spray nozzle connected to the back of his suit.

"Burn!" He screamed a torrent of flame washed over the icy crystals. Steam washed out in every direction, the snow melted against the extreme. The creature shrugged of the burning bristles. It was an Ursa so strong, guns did little more than annoy it.

Clenching his fist he could feel the cold motorized steel come to life. Grabbing the long handle of Fragarach he drew the futuristic blade. With his left he grabbed the creature's arm, he could feel it to try to resist. But the robotic assist countered it. Pulling down, the creature tumbled.

Argentia, a girl with long flowing blonde hair drew a blade. It was long, crafted with such an excellence that could only be amplified by her mortal being. Excalibur the legendary blade of the Pendragon name. Quoted to be the most powerful blade in all the kingdoms. Excalibur ignited bursting into a blade of brilliant light. It bisected the giant with ease. Charles reared Fragarach over his head. He squeezed the trigger the jets along the blades edge came to life. Propelling the blade down, cutting the head clean off.

"Good swing." Charles commented.

"Yours lacked form." Argentia twirled the over sized buster blade. Charles rammed Fragarach back within its sheath.

It was true, the suits did help. Latest implementation into the Atlas military. Despite Atlas heading into the machine age. It still required a human touch in certain areas. The Hyperion, was a frame built around a person's bare skin. Once the frame was on, a specialized gel suit was placed over. The gel would bond with the metal frame and the exoskeleton would be placed on various stress points. It looked bulky but felt incredible it was like the natural human body had reached beyond its peak. Of course the Hyperion was just a stepping stone for something better. It was the Pilot suit for something bigger.

The snow began to rumble. All around them, the trees were shaking. An earthquake? No. Goliath's. In Kingdoms like the Vale, Goliath's were rare in areas of high population. In Atlas, they had become a part of everyday life. They looked like mammoths, and were bigger. So big that the world quaked against their charge.

One burst through the treeline. Charles drew Fragarach once more and charged. The sheath which was bonded to his arm, expanded. creating a round buckler around his forearm, and a giant glove over his hand. The Mammoth's trunk swung down hoping to crush the Specialist. Charles raised his shield, absorbing the big hit. Pulling the trigger, Fragarach burst over his head, the jets swinging it hard at the trunk. Cutting it off in a single swing. Charles jumped up, swinging his left fist in a haymaker. The glove made contact, a barrel sticking out from Charles' knuckles fired an explosive shell outwards. Blasting the mask clean of the creatures face.

"Charles move!" Argentia shouted, Charles rolled out of the way, just in time. Argentia's excalibur, shone with a light so holly and luminescent, she became a heavenly sun. She thrust the blade towards the Goliath. A beam of light engulfed the Grimm. Within seconds it was gone. Ash's collecting in a snowy air. But that was only one, soon more trembles could be felt. The Earthquake had upped its magnitude into a storming stampede. More could be seen charging in the distance.

"Call Big Brother…" Argentia spoke quietly.

Charles did as he was told. His arm quivered but reluctantly he pressed the button. A visor on his helmet started to boot up, it highlighted the outlines of trees, a reticle was searching. It was searching for an impact point, it was back the way they came.

The quakes were getting louder and wilder. They ran backwards, trying to avoid the rampage. It followed them getting closer every second. Till they could feel each individual step from the beasts. Trees and snow were collapsing as they drew closer. The snow darkened as the shadows of the colossus' caught up with them.

Charles looked up, he could see a meteor burning the sky as it zeroed in on him. The timer said ten seconds till impact. The comet was a swirling mass of metal. From a distance it looked like a giant meteor. But as it got closer, what it really was became clear.

It hit the ground, a wave of steam and snow washed over them. A crater had formed, and in its center. A metal monster, one of the greatest robotic accomplishments in Atlas. The Atlesian Zeus still in its prototype phase. The Zeus stands at 8 meters tall, armor thicker than a main line tank. It was hunched over like a gorilla its knuckles dug deep into the ground. Charles didn't stop running. He jumped up towards the head of the creature. It reached out it's arms catching the boy mid air. It began to stand, finding its footing in the wet ground. A hatch opened. Charles was carefully placed inside the belly of the beast.

It was dark inside. The monitors were still fuzzy. Charles placed his hands and legs into the controls.

"Transferring to manual control."

The screens turned on. Devices were placed all over his body, measuring each movement he made with his body. It replicated that motion. He cracked his knuckles and he could feel the metal straining. He held out his hand in front of the camera monitor. A hulking fist appeared.

Before, the ground troops were told to avoid fighting Goliaths. Their power and overwhelming intelligence was thought to be on the scale of an earthquake. But with the invention of the Zeus, not only could the military endure the Earthquake. They could fight any magnitude.

Before he could brace himself the elephant type Grimm burst free from the treeline. Its stout body charged head first into the arms of the Zeus. Charles quite literally grappled the bull by the horns. Stopping the beast dead in its tracks. Charles planted his feet and began to push. Snapping the tusks straight off its body. He stabbed the horned instruments directly into its skull. Killing it almost instantaneously.

Charles drew the 40mm Cannon of his back. Squeezing the trigger, shells began flying free from the muzzle. Explosion after explosion, the forest was suddenly and decisively destroyed. The memory of Goliaths obliterated within just a few short seconds. Charles disengaged the body lock, he climbed free of the Zeus' chassis.

The smell of burning wood hit him hard. Almost recoiling from the foul mixture. Snow had begun to fall once more, it evaporated on the heated steel of Zeus. His squad was climbing on board the mechanized tank. One of his squad members took control of the Zeus. It started walking, the sheer size of it made every Grimm they saw scamper away in fear.

It sounded like each step broke the rocky terrain. The sound of trees being uprooted as they got caught in its path. The warm feeling Charles got as he sat on its shoulder. The view he got was astounding. Argentia stood on its opposite shoulder. Her sword Excalibur held tight in her right hand. The blades edges glowed gold, and along its bladed length was inscribed the words "It is not Victory I seek, Its Peace." With her family name engraved into the crossguard. Pendragon.

Fragarach lacked that Golden age grace. Built only recently for the stalwart Charles. A Mechanized antithesis to Excalibur. Dubbed 'The Answer' by its creator Kaia Irons. It was designed to deliver maximum force in its swings, built to fully utilise the added strengths of the Hyperion. Excalibur was a symbol for a romantic history, one full of color and life. Fragarach was a symbol for a pragmatic future, one chronicled in shades of gunmetal grey

Her face was strong and angular, her long blonde hair was glistened white as the snow flakes found homes along each strand. Sheathing the blade, Argentia began to tie her hair in a bun. Much more practical for combat. Her eyes were golden, a trait familiar in the women of her family. She was the youngest with two older brothers. Her father had long since passed, and her mother was on the Atlesian Council. The Great Arturia Pendragon, and the Tyrant Francis Irons.

Having spent most of his childhood with Argentia, it was only a matter of time before the news of their arranged marriage. Charles didn't mind he had been in love with the girl before he even knew what the word love could mean. He had his doubts about her though, she was kind. Always kind, and not much changed in the years since being told. He got the feeling from her, that she was just keeping face. That his love was one sided. Unrequited. However he didn't have the heart to ask her. She would recognize it he tried to use Oathbreaker.

"Is there something on my face?" Argentia was blushing, Charles snapped out of his daze.

"No! Just daydreaming." He took a closer look, there was a small black smudge on her cheek. Funny he didn't notice it earlier. "Actually you do have a little something on your cheek." She wiped it with her glove hand and it smeared all over her face.

"Hey you do too!" She snapped back.

It was at that moment, he realized the burning smell should have subsided. But it only intensified. The snow was stained black with soot and ash. It fell from the sky like the black dust of war. Further in the distance, a great fire roared.

"Isn't that…"

"That's Pleione."

Pleione is the famous last city outside of Atlas' borders. The others having been wiped out by Grimm attacks or **forced** into becoming extensions of Atlas. Pleione held its ground as an independent state. Trading food for military protection. But the brunt of the defense force was at Pleione...

"We're changing course, head to Pleione."

"That isn't in our orders!" One of Charles' subordinates questioned.

"You heard the man! Head towards the city!" Argentia barked silencing the qualms of the men.

They kicked it into high gear. The mech started running down the hills, crashing through the scorched trees. They all put on their gas masks. The air was thick with smoke, his eyes watered, straining to stay open. The mech came to an abrupt halt.

"Why are we stopping." Argentia grunted, dismounting from the metal rodeo.

"Coordinates say we are here." The Pilot responded.

Charles opened his eyes. The air was thick with the fog of war. Fire raged in every direction, what he assumed could have been buildings. Reduced to nothing but smolder. For as long as the eyes could see, there was destruction. Charles got off the robot. He ran towards the debris.

"Check for bodies…" He said solemnly. He lifted a large concrete slab checking underneath. Not a single spec of charred bone, flesh, or even a personal item. Something was very wrong with this scene. "Where is everything?" Charles was sifting through the debris restlessly, almost in panic.

"This place was beautiful before." Argentia spoke, standing, her sword was unsheathed.

"Everyone hang back, Argentia and I are going to look around."

The two of them walked, going in no particular direction. Their eyes scanning the destruction. A park; trees alight, and what looked like swings melted into pools of steel. Argentia held her sword tight, _Charles wished he was that sword_.

"_Wrong place dude. Seriously." _Charles erased those cheeky thoughts from his brain.

Something scuttled in the rubble. Charles hand gripped the handle of his sword, Argentia's hand shot outwards pushing his arm skyward. She motioned towards her lips. Her finger pressed against it. She wanted silence.

Argentia slowly kneeled down. Gripping her sword with two hands now. She approached the sound, even in the smoke and dust. That sword remained perfect. Charles stood still, holding his grip. Just in case. She paused, raising the blade above her head. Like an executioner. She swung once, and the scuttling stopped. He saw a black haze seep over the blade. Argentia remained still, she looked back at Charles. Giving him a silent nod. She lifted the fresh kill above her head.

"You think a Scavenger could have done all this?" Her eyebrow was raised, in her hand was one of the smallest types of Grimm.

"_A Scavenger, looked kind of like a racoon. If that Racoon went to hell and came back possessed by a very pissed off demon. Then sure, it looked kind of like a racoon."_

"Dragons could have done this?" Charles suggested. It made sense.

"This far north? Highly unlikely. This feels more like something else…" Argentia trailed off, dropping the dead creature.

"I know you already have something in mind. You got that look on your face." Charles pointed out, Argentia was looking hard at everything around her. She was noticing something he wasn't seeing…

"You see how all the ruble is facing certain directions?" She was pointing at random spots where buildings used to be.

"Must have been knocked down in a straight charge. Not unheard off, you've seen how Goliath's take down buildings."

"But its curving! The direction all the buildings came down in, is circular. So unless Goliath's explo…~!" She stopped, her hand went over her mouth as if she was to scared to say what came next.

"You don't think…" Charles was starting to see it, the amount of fire. Metal melted down into pools, skyscrapers reduced to dusted smolder...

"An Ash Bomb…" Argentia mouthed the words, Charles looked around them.

"_An Ash Bomb. A Dust based explosive of massive proportion. Uses an extreme quantity of Red and Brown Dust Crystals igniting upon impact. Its nearly a soundless explosion, which is why it's really scary. The process is over in a flash, the resulting reaction vaporizes everything within a certain radius."_

"The only ones who could authorize a launch are on the Atlesian Council. It's way more likely a Dragon did this." Charles didn't want to believe what Argentia was saying, in her mind, everything was an inside job. She craved the scandal.

"I guess." She looked away, Charles opened a connection to the rest of the defense force.

"Sir, Pleione is gone, reduced to rubble."

"We can see, we managed to fully evacuate the town before the Dragon arrived. We chased it off with the airships. Signal your location for pick up."

"Roger that, Sir." Charles activated their remote beacon. "See, I told you so. It was a Dragon."

"If you say so." There was a passive aggression in her voice. Argentia wasn't the kind of person who hated being wrong.

"Look at the bright side, all training missions finished." He tried to cheer her up, giving her a light tap on the shoulder.

"Alright." She was looking away, her eyes glued to the destruction. There was a part of Charles that wished to think the same was as her. But that was an impossible task, what she was asking him to agree to. Was impossible.

* * *

"So that concludes your Specialist Training, Mr Irons. Is there any other notable experiences you have that you'd like to bring forward?"

"_Yea how about when I escaped Atlas as a fugitive!"_

"This is a safe space. Be free to speak your mind."

"I guess…. Mr Ozpin. We could talk about what happened a few weeks ago."

* * *

Mid-winter - invincible, immaculate. A wind rises; it makes a singular, wild, low, rushing sound. Now, when the crows drop winter from their wings, invoke the harshest season with their cries. Charles feels blank upon entrance to the elevator. That's how he walked into the cold haunted building of solitude; blank. Not a single living person bustled inside. Just the cold hands of steel servants.

The building was glass, frosted and stained. Its walls as transparent as the man who owned it. His fingers curled out over the steel railing. It felt like ice, everything felt like ice here. The elevator was reeling upwards, if one looked down. The abyss would look back.

The tower was founded over an old dust-mine shaft. The derelict aesthetic, the barren wasteland in one direction, civilization on the other. This place should have stayed abandoned. Sometimes he'd wonder what had become of its denizens. Perhaps, at last, the revenants became so troublesome the townsfolk abandoned the village. It fell solely into the possession of subtle and vindictive inhabitants. He could swear, if focused, the sounds of sobbing in some neglected bedroom deep below. A place where a cracked mirror suspended from a wall does not reflect a earthly presence. Only glimpses at the decrypt past this place must have spyed.

The elevator allowed a subtle clank. The glass doors slid a gape. Charles walked on glass floors towards an office. The office was the very embodiment of abstract. Curves that seemed out of place, found homes in here. With edges so sharp, if they broke off they would certainly shatter the building.

At the head of a circular office was the man who owned the building. A bulwark of a specimen. Rectangular face and a hard jawline. Skin wrinkled, but pressed from the supernatural crisp. Eyes as dark as steel, and hair just as rustic. With a voice as smooth as polished silver he spoke.

"My progeny, returned with an illusion of saving the world I presume?"

"You know me father, always the believer." Charles shrugged, smiles on both their faces.

"Ready to start your _real_ training."

"Always."

"Well then, let the butchery begin."

Francis Irons, swiveled on his chair, he touched something on his desk. The glass surrounding the building turned black. Blocking out even the littlest of lights. A small green flicker booted up in the center of the office. It expanded creating a holographic image. In the shape of a conference table.

"Nice of you to join us, Francis." A woman, the frailty and inexperience of youth creased her face. Even on the holographic image, her features were conveyed almost perfectly.

"Oh you know me Lady Pendragon. Always late to the party." Francis pressed the mute button, leaning in to speak to Charles. "In politics, you either want to be early, or late to meetings. Gives you time to get your plans in motion, and slaughter your opposition." He pressed it once more joining the conversation.

Charles didn't understand the topic at hand, it was something to do with future development. Costs of Military funding, something Francis was…. insistent on. As always. He may have not been the head-honcho for the Atlesian Military. But was one of their biggest spokespeople.

"Lady Pendragon, my dear. You insist on cutting the financial backing of the military and its subsidiaries. But that's where our money is needed most in times like these." At this point, the other council members had drawn silent. Charles watched, amazed with the events transpiring before him.

"You have a point Francis. However it is in my firm belief that we need to focus on social and domestic policy. I have the majority vote, and we will come to our final conclusions by weeks end. Meeting dismissed." The room fell dark.

You could hear the sounds of breathing. Francis Irons was taking, deep, prolonged, breaths. Heavy with spite. With one final exhale, he set to work.

"Kara, I want you to find out who exactly is backing that bitch Pendragons proposal." He hung up the phone on his assistant. "Charles, I want you to work the inner angle. Use that girlfriend of yours, see if she knows anything. Names, documents, anything I can use to drive a wedge between the council and Arturia." He turned away, staring out at the great expanse of the Atlesian border. "No doubt the armies apparent failure in Pleione is what's driving this decision. Need to reassure them of my plans for the vital area it covered."

Charles was unnerved by that final declaration, yet he didn't want to stick around. His father's 'lessons' often ended with him getting sick in the stomach. He did however enjoy the prospect of seeing Argentia. Civilian life in Atlas was oh so pleasant.

* * *

Cold Weather. It smothers, strangles, and asphyxiates. Much like the general atmosphere of uptown Atlas, located smack in the center. The buildings sat on a rising gradient, as they were built into the base of an active volcano.

"_Atlas was founded on a continent known as The Mantle, which due to its northern Geography is the coldest region out of the four. However it has many volcanic sites scattered throughout its area. While most of Atlas is powered by Dust. The upper ring is powered by Geothermal Energy radiating from the Volcano."_

"Let me guess. You're thinking of some exposition in that head of yours?" Argentia lightly kicked in Charles' knee.

"How could you tell?"

"You do this thing where you squint and focus on something specific. Kind of like this." Argentia scrunched up her face, an obvious exaggeration of his own expression.

"Cute, that's what you usually look like." Charles smirked, when she saw his face. She let out a silent scough.

"So what did you want to meet me for?" Argentia leaned in, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Dad wants to know the usual. Should I just say it was the usual suspects?" Argentia nodded to his remark.

"More or less I suppose. So what are we going to actually do today." She laughed clasping her hand within his own.

"I thought for once you could lead the way."

"Why, cause you're always ever so indecisive." She paused, her mind running scenarios through her head off potential date spots. "I actually have just the thing."

Argentia wasn't one to be in a hurry. But today she was awfully peppy, and in turn she was walking in a brisk, unrelenting, power walk. Pretty much dragging the zombified and sluggish Charles behind her. Charles loved walks through the city. It gave him time to take in the vistas.

"_If I'm going to describe what Atlas looks like. I'm going to have to ask myself, what does it look like at first glance? The buildings have a certain vacant ferocity to them, at night, the empty lights proliferating from the windows like the eyes of wolves. Like xenon flares their, yellowish, reddish, but that is because the pupils of their eyes fatten on darkness and catch the light trying to escape. Next would be the sounds, while Charles couldn't notice every subtle aversion. What stuck out, the semblance of a machine age. Wannabe Cyberpunk, that didn't quite grab that noir mood, all pixie no smack. What was left was advanced technology for everyone, in a safe controlled environment. It wasn't hard to spot the beauty in Atlas, one would have to simply look to the sky, skyscrapers taller than any building in all the kingdoms, and floating Schnee offices. Held in suspension with the very dust it farmed. Airships traversing the sky for whatever industrial purpose they served. In the distance, towards the harbour, the Amity Colosseum, no doubt on its departure to Vale."_

Charles had become oblivious to the route taken, he noted the gradual increase in temperature, the thickness of the air, and the delicate growth of sweat on his brow. They came to a stop near the top of the small volcano. A giant factory protruding from its smoke breathing maw. The Foundry, the largest metal and weapons producer in all of Atlas. It just so happened to be owned by Charles' mother Kaia Irons.

"What are we doing here? Little spot of Corporate espionage to brighten the mornings?" Charles asked pursing his lips, it's not that he didn't like coming here. Quite the contrary. But Argentina was almost, most certainly, up to no good.

"I just gotta look through the mainframe database. The usual." She shrugged, a mischievous grin crept upon her slender lips.

"You do know I could do that for you!" Charles bleated, he hated Argentia's passion of spy games.

"But only I know what I'm looking for. Plus it'll be fun. I haven't tried going through the air vents yet!" She cheered racing off the towards the stoic industrial. Charles hung his head low, and let out a long awaited sigh.

He followed close behind. Soon she would have to wait for him though. She wouldn't have brought him here if she could get in by herself. Argentia skirted around towards the main entrance, ushering for him to walk swiftly. Once going through the main entrance they entered a grand hall. This building, a direct antithesis of his father's Glass Castle. Concrete walls, braced with thick metal beams. Gears, constantly rotating, this place was a living, breathing, machine. Das Biest der Berg.

* * *

Argentia was running the planned scenario through her mind palace. Her plan started when she met Charles, and ended at the front entrance. She wasn't one of those plan ahead people more like, a spur of the moment kind of gal. So as she pondered the interior she looked at all the possible entrances, will the ones she hadn't done before. She enjoyed trying new things.

The maintenance tunnel that ran through the water cooling system, a fun one she tried last time. Got to sweaty way to quickly. Walking through the front door as a guest. Too boring! Stealing Charles' accesskey… Actually kind of hilarious, watching him get interrogated by security was priceless. However her brilliant and snappy mind drew intention to the one access route she hadn't tried. The air vents!

"Okay Chucky, I've got a plan, what i'm going to need you to do - is get me a small map of the technical specs of the building, and I guess some... olive oil. Either that or a slippy sweater." She poked his forehead. He raised a questioning brow, that look in his eyes. She just knew he was thinking: '_A. where would I find Olive Oil in a factory, and B. is my sweater slippy enough?'._

"Yes Charlie, your sweater will do. No need to wrinkle your brain about it." She flicked his chin with a taunting stroke. He took it off, letting out a final sigh as it released from his body. "No promises I can keep it clean." She teased sticking out her tongue.

She raced towards the air vent. It was a few… meters up. No problem. Argentia pressed the palms of her hand against the smoothed stone. It was sudden sensation, in its most basic description. She fell towards the wall. Short lived but, Argentia now found herself in the push up position against the wall. All her weight bearing down on it. Argentia had altered the forces acting upon her body. For her, it was as if the world's gravity was rooting her into the wall. The Semblance of Gravitokinesis, manipulation of gravity.

She looked around nobody was paying attention to her. The vent was a couple of meters up, Argentia sprinted up the wall climbing into the vent, she let Gravity return to its natural state. Crawling further into the vents, Argentia opened up her scroll within the confined space. Breathing in an unhealthy amount of dust, she wondered when they had last been cleaned. She called Charles.

"Charles! Please tell me you got the map?!" Argentia was heaving, the air was thick with dust. Making each inhale a struggle.

"Yea I got it, sending it to you now."

* * *

Charles was walking to the mainframe, undisturbed of course. Security nodded as he passed by, his access pass got him in just about anywhere. He was following the great red marker on his scroll. Argentia was moving rather quickly… for someone in an air vent.

Her speed was getting gradually slower, she was directly above him. Eventually the unstoppable force, must have hit an unstoppable wall. He waited for a few seconds, tapping his foot eagerly.

"Argentia… What are you doing?!" He called upwards.

"There's no one here. Your ears are playing tricks on you!" She hissed back. A Janitor jumped upon hearing the voice, seemingly creep out from the ceiling.

"Are you stuck?" He asked letting out a loud audible sigh. He could hear the sound of her struggling, trying to move. Eventually he too heard the sound.

"Yea."

"Try go back the way you came." He suggested, but judging from her struggling, she was, for lack of a better phrase, in the shit.

"One sec, I think I can use my sweat as lube!" He heard her shout, more struggling and groaning. If people weren't staring, they were crowding now. "Nevermind Chuck! Sweat does not make good lube, let me repeat that, sweat is not good lube. I think I actually made it worse."

"Shut up people are starting to look." Charles was trying to play it cool, make it look like he was talking on the phone.

"Well, Cheese. Let me explain to you the situation we are in. I'm stuck in an air vent. And I'm pretty sure the temperature is going up. So unless you want me to drown in a not so metaphorical torrent of my own body fluids… You're gonna have to get me out of here." It was then he saw a figure he recognized approaching, and approaching fast!

"Argentia shut up! My mom's here!" He heard her squirm then silence.

"Charles, I didn't know you were coming in today. If you left a note I'm sure I could have met you for lunch or something. The office is so… dreary." She embraced him in a quick hug. She was surrounded by her employees had to appear professional of course.

"Well to be fair, I wasn't planning on coming here today." He noticed the features on her face softened and she started to laugh.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"The Vytal Vole?! Who do you think Charles!"

"Well Mum, a she could refer to any person of the female persuasion guessing who you mean would be near impossible."

"Oh you want to play it that way! Well, Charles. As sad as it is you really only have two women in your life, your mother, and the girl you're in an arranged marriage with."

"OHHH BURN!" He groaned, of course Argentia had to further add to his humiliation. He let out a long and heavy breath.

"Hello Agrentia. May I ask what your doing in the vent?" His mother was smiling she always did love this part.

"Well Mrs I. I would first have to explain to you the dream I had last night, and I'd prefer to do that over milk and tea. Also preferably before I…~!" With a shake and a rattle the flimsy metal vent caved under the weight of the girl inside it came crashing to the ground dumping rather painfully, a filthy, covered in dust bunnies, Argentia.

"I'll be seeing myself off then!" Argentia tried to take off running, but Mrs Irons grabbed her collar holding the girl back.

"Go finish your business. You can make this up to me later at tea young lady."

"Yes Ma'am." She gave a structured salute allowing the Irons Matriarch to continue on her original path.

"It scares me how close you are with my mom."

Argentia grit her teeth giving him a giant grin. She took his hand and started running, all her previous thoughts about sneaking gone. It took them only a few short seconds to reach the mainframe. Argentia set to work immediately.

"You still have your Mom's login?" Argentia asked making space for Charles to type.

"My Dad says I'm whipped cause all the things I do for you."

"And why wouldn't you be? I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you!" Argentia shoved Charles aside, her fingers working methodically to unlock whatever secrets she was searching for. Charles knew better than not to pry. If she wanted to share she would.

It took a few minutes, shorter than Charles originally thought. Argentia stopped, her breathing, and her typing. Her eyes wide in disbelief. She had that same, serious, military look she had when on duty.

"Charles…"

"What is it?"

"I was right."

"About what?!"

"Pleione."

"What about Pleione that was months ago."

"It wasn't a dragon Charles."

"Of course it was."

"Then why was there a ship carrying an ash bomb launched from your father's air base the exact day Pleione was destroyed?"

* * *

"I'm struggling to keep up with this Mr Irons. What your saying was the complete destruction of an entire town, was actually a conspiracy." Ozpin leaned forward, Charles could sense his investment in the story.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the whole thing was orchestrated. The evacuation of the city, the bombing, the cover up as a Grimm attack. All of it executed by my father. I had all the evidence too…. I should have trusted her!" Charles slammed his fist onto the desk.

"What was the end goal of this plan? I've known Francis Irons for years, this attack is very out of character." Ozpin had that look in his eye, as if sensing something Charles had not.

"That's what I thought, it made no sense that my dad would wipe out an entire city. Then I learned of its location near an untapped raw metals site. Pleione refused my fathers offers, so he removed the middle man. Now where Pleione once stood, the latest edition to the Foundry and a new extension to Atlas' borders. It was a power play!"

* * *

"We have to take this to my mother Charles. She'll know what to do with it!" Argentia was in her usual rush.

"_She's not thinking rationally! There could be a million explanations for this!" _

"Argentia stop! This is crazy, all of this has got to be a massive misunderstanding. They were probably just shipping the bomb to a different site. It says here a cargo ship took it, cargo ships aren't equipped to fire a weapon on this scale."

"So what! They could have dropped it, they could have crashed the plane. This is the only explanation Charles! You're the one who's grasping at straws!"

"I'm sorry If I'm not so readily available to turn on my own father like you did with yours!" Charles clenched his fist he could feel the rage in his stomach. Argentia stood her ground against the taller broader man, not a scratch of fear on her. They stood there for a few seconds not saying anything. Her nose quivered, and he saw the red in her eyes, the glossy texture now coating over them. "I'm sorry I didn't…~!"

She handed him the flash drive, it wasn't a stomp per say, however the silence in her actions spoke speeches. She quickly and abruptly left, leaving Charles no time to think. He stood there, dumbfounded, motionlessly floundering within his head. He took a deep breath.

"_I'll just ask him." _With that he settled his convictions. Asking him would be difficult, his father could lie his way out of anything, Which meant Charles would have to use Oathbreaker... If it was true he'd tell her and apologize. If it wasn't….. He'd still apologize. For what he would have to do next, would brand him a terrorist.

There was no way Charles could just ask his father. Security would be on him in seconds. So he hatched a plan. One which left him a damned dead fool if he was wrong. But a martyr if correct.

* * *

It was late at night, the shattered moon seemed almost fleeting in this light. It glowed with an unmistakable pallor; the lambency of the dead. It made the glass super structure reflect like a mirror. As Charles approached the door, his reflection approached in turn. Stopping just short of the entrance. Face to face with himself and his demons. Once he started there was no turning back.

He clenched his metal fist, gripping the door handle. Locked? No problem. With little to no force. He ripped the door of its hinges. The once reflective building lit up in red. As alarms decorated the infrastructure red eyes of robotic guards swiveled their heads.

Charles wasted no time, he bounded through the main hall. Two guards at the front entrance… Only 30 seconds before more showed up. The two mechs raised their rifles, ready to shoot. Charles lunged forward a gush of air propelled him towards his enemies. He grabbed both heads ripping them clean off the mechanical skeletons.

Wasting none of his precious time, he made for the elevators. All six were coming, and coming fast. Charles hid behind the center wall, waiting for the chorus of cheesy elevator music to start. With a succession of loud dings. He could hear the mechanical feet of dozens of mechs pouring outwards into the hall. He wasn't one to wait to be found.

He kicked the wall down, chunks of debris rained out like deadly shrapnel eviscerators and shredding the first wave. Planting his legs he sprinted through the shattered remains. He gripped Fragarach with righteous conviction, cleaving through innumerable machines. The sound of gun shots, the rattle of bullets as they ricocheted off his suit.

Once inside the elevator he got to work. Using his buckler to cover his face once more, he pressed the safe room button on the elevator.

"Access Code and Genetic Identification." It asked.

"Access code: Awake Iron." His breath radiated off the screen, it registered belonging to him.

The elevator shot up at dangerous speeds, if it wasn't for the suit. Charles would be smeared against the glass floor. Looking out towards the city scape. He saw the lights of incoming ships and cars. Only minutes before their arrival.

The Elevator stopped. The door opened and a single pistol was pointed at his head.

"Charles? Get in here fast, we have an intruder!" He was hauled to his feet and the elevator doors slammed behind him.

"I know." Charles ripped the gun from his father's hands. Turning it on him.

"What. Are. You. Doing!" He bellowed shoving the gun out of his face. Standing up he stormed towards his desk slamming his fist on the glass table. It shattered and little red speckles of blood decorated the shards; like a sanguine kaleidoscope.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT?!" Charles bellowed shooting the pistol once, the bullet bounced off the floor next to his father's feet.

"STOP SHOOTING! What are you on about you foolish boy!" Francis shouted back, throwing some of the shrapnel at Charles. It bounced harmlessly off.

"An Ash Bomb. Really. You leveled a city, for what? More money?"

"Charles. I have no idea what lies your damn girlfriend has filled your head with…~!" Charles lunged forward grabbing his father's color. Their eyes mere inches apart.

Charles' cloudy eyes surged, visible lightning jumped between them, the forks connected to Francis' eyes. Both relaxed, easing into a simpler, duller state. Charles dipped his head slightly to the left. Francis followed.

"I'm going to ask you a question. Click your fingers for yes, clap for no." Francis responded. His mind completely dominated by his son.

"Did you order an ash bomb to be dropped on Pleione?" Charles asked, he didn't have to wait for an answer. There was an immediate snap of his fingers. Charles would ask why, but his semblance didn't work like that.

"Do you have a another target?" His fingers snapped, and Charles felt his heart drop.

"Is it in Atlas?" A clap. Charles took a deep breath.

"Is it in Vacuo?" A second clap. Charles knew his father, if it wasn't Vacuo….

"Is it Vale?" A snap… "Are you dropping another bomb?!" A clap. This made no sense. Why would he attack the Vale. He knew his father bared animosity towards them. He just didn't know why.

As long as he maintained eye contact. He could get any truth from anyone. However. The vegetable state he induced made his victims incapable of speaking, moving, but fully, entirely, conscious. They were observers, trapped within their own bodies. Both he, and his father shared this ability. It's impossible to counter, even while wearing sunglasses. However even the slightest break in eye contact. Severs the connection. A forced severance, causes immense pain, and temporary blinding for the user. Charles severed the connection by blinking thrice.

"You piece of shi…~!" Charles swung his leg kicking his father across the sternum. It was almost comedic how much he ragdolled.

"You're the piece of shit Dad." Charles could hear the faint sound of sirens, slowly getting thicker and louder.

"You'll never get out of her alive." Francis spat and growled, coughing as his lungs felt like caving in on themselves.

"Perhaps. But I'll go out fighting." Charles pressed the button on his right arm. "You may want to move Francis." Charles looked up, the all too familiar forecast.

"_Coming in from the south is fist approaching at meteoric speeds."_

Francis scrambled away towards the elevator. Not fast enough. Zeus broke through the clouds its rocket propulsion caused it to burn and hiss in its metal. In an instant it touched the glass roof of the tower. Charles was forced to shield his eyes as shards of glass were blown in wide arcs. Without stopping it continued to crash through each and every floor. When it hit the foundation there was thunderous boom.

The cracks began expanding, inching ever closer to Charles. He jumped down the hole created by the godly force. Zeus reached out its fingers grasping hold of Charles, he was lowered into the cockpit. The hatch closed. With a hiss, he was sealed away from the world.

"Step outside of the building with your hands up!" The Police, the sounds of cars pulling up. Faint clicks from the cocking of shotguns and revolvers. Charles cracked his knuckles.

"Will do officers." Speaking through the microphone. The resulting echo caused the glass building to shake.

He started in a run, moving his legs like he normally would. The monitor lit up as a dozen torches shone on the screen. The rattle of rifles peppered out, they bounced of the steel like pebbles on a frozen lake.

Charles lurched forward eager to test the strength of the monster. With a single arm he grasped the bumper of a police vehicle. He lifted it over head with ease. Tossing it a far into the distance. He turned his attention to all the other police vehicles. With a sweeping punch he tore one in half, bringing his fists over head. He crushed the last.

"Don't follow me!" He bellowed in a voice deeper than usual.

"_No point in hiding your voice idiot!"_

He took off in a sprint, a destination? Vale. Mission clear though.

* * *

"That explains the giant robot you arrived with. But it doesn't explain why you came to me?"

"Professor Ozpin. Almost all Specialists know about the 'true' enemy. I believe my Father is working with them. Or in the least supplying them. You're gonna need my help. A man on the inside. I help you find out who they are. You guarantee me safe harbour if my Father comes knocking. Especially if he sends the Schnee attack dog."

"You offer unsubstantiated claims Mr Irons. You offer no evidence. You expect me to take you in?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow his hand grasping the handle of his cane.

"Yes, I'm an honest person Professor Ozpin. If I wasn't telling the truth. I wouldn't come here! I made a promise to someone, that I have every intention of fulfilling." He held the exalted blade Excalibur, removing it from the sack he carried.

"How did you get that?" Ozpin leaned back, the weapon unmistakable. Impossible to replicate.

"I was attacked one final time when trying to flee Atlas, a team of Specialists led by Winter Schnee. She gave it to me then… She knew you would trust her."

* * *

The breeze stocked his face; faint squawks and praise of the seabirds. Snowflakes touched the sea, the coastal area connecting to the harbours cobble wall - frosted over. With ice inching towards the sea, but never really making it. The sea looked so calm, a fleet of ships rotating above in a cyclical myriad.

Charles had removed the suit. He wore what little clothes he could steal from the lockers. Wearing a heavy, tattered, grey cloak, to keep warm. The hood hung low over his head blocking most of his facial features. To pedestrians on the street he looked homeless. Military Police were scouring the city for his location, he swear he even saw a Specialist Ship...

He spent those couple of days in hiding. Staying low, monitoring behaviours, shift patterns, and police schedules. All was quiet, he managed to hide Zeus in a cargo container. It was set to be shipped to Mistral that night. Total travel time, a week on its projected course. Charles was going to commandeer it. Fly straight for Vale in two.

He gripped the railing overseeing the shipping lanes. His knuckles white from both the cold and strength of his grip. He could feel the spray from salty sea waves. His coat lightly speckled in its dried content. His nose was runny, too many nights sleeping in alley ways.

He stood there waiting till sun down, watching the setting sun as its coiled rays reflected of the sapphic flooring of the sea bed. So pristine the sea, he contemplated the idea of crashing his ship into its depths, drowning. Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It was the transition that scared him, that brief couple of moments. Where his instincts would kick in, perhaps he would regret something. Wish to live to change that one moment. But would there be acceptance, in those final moments of air.

Death was a constant. Charles oft thought of how it felt, what it was like to pass. Would he join with the sea in death, joining the primordial soup - where inevitably we all churn inside. Charles was a thinker at heart, he liked to take time in his day to ponder the greater questions. Questions he could never have the answer too.

* * *

"The target hasn't moved. We have deduced that he is planning on fleeing the country. He's been tracking a ship heading for Mistral for some time."

"We make our move now. We can't have him escaping on that aircraft." A woman much older than the squad she commanded. Her hair as white as snow, and her face as hard as snow.

"Of course Specialist Schnee."

"And Ms Pendragon. Wait for me to make first contact. I don't want any surprises."

"Of course Specialist Schnee." Argentia gripped her blade but nevertheless let the Schnee woman pass. She watched as the Ice queen began waving her hand, the distinct symbol of her name, swirled. Soon white beasts emerged from the epicenter.

"Subdue the Irons boy." She gave the simple command, and the howling beasts went off on the hunt.

* * *

Charles didn't like questioning it. Whenever he got a tingling feeling go down his spine. He geared up. It took him mere seconds to get his suit on, even less to draw Fragarach from its sheath. Charles raced out into the open. Surrounding him in a full semicircle. Were white Grimm, and specialists.

"If you come quietly we won't have to rough you up a little bit." Winter Schnee, the apex of the military. Her skills unmatched, the greatest asset Ironwood ever got his hands on.

"But where's the fun in that?" Charles stuck his tongue out.

The first were the Beowolves. They leapt off from their boxes, pouncing on him. Charles swung his sword in large arc. The jets kicked in hurtling the sword through the bodies of the summoned beasts. They exploded into ice as he cut them all in half, in a single swing.

A boy, about his age. Jumped down. He held a mace, he charged swinging it like a baseball bat. Charles reached out, grabbing the mace head as it swung his way. He wrenched it from the hands of the boy. He swung his fist at the boys face, knocking him out cold in a single swing.

"I never got why we attacked one by one. Seemed kind of stupid if you ask me?" Charles snickered, cracking his neck.

"I wasn't asking you Irons." Winter Schnee growled, it was her turn. Charles took a reactionary step and backed up.

In an instant she charged, a sword raised for his neck, strike to kill. He leaned back, throwing his buckler upwards to defend his face. The swords struck his shield but the impact sent him sprawling. Charles got up, he didn't want the Schnee on the offense that was her strong suit! He lunged at her swinging wide. She deflected the blade with a simple swat of her own. Charles spun in a full 360, swinging the heavy blade for an even stronger attack. Activating the jets he spun in an almost blinding speed. His blade crashed into hers, and he was halted.

She punched with her crossguard - smashing Charles directly in the face. Stumbling back. She took a running step, swinging her leg directly into his jaw. Her foot connected and a sickly crack was heard from the impact.

Charles counter attacked with his gauntlet, grabbing her leg. He flipped the Specialist onto her back. He raised his fist above his head. He punched downwards trying to knock the Schnee out. Twisting, her legs wrapped around his neck. She threw him on his ass. Swinging her sword high, they slashed into his suit, but stopped before cutting through. Charles rolled backwards trying to get some distance from her, this was a bad move.

Her signature Glyph spun out in front of her. Dozens of Ice crystals shot outwards, Charles blocked with his shield. Sprinting forward, each shard battered against his arm. He lunged forward stabbing outwards, she parried his strike. But Charles registered this, he activated the jet on his blade, driving it into the ground. The resultant quack knocked her back.

"I'll give it to you Irons. Your one tough bastard." For a second he thought he saw her smile, but that faded. "But I fear this dance of ours will have to end now." She split her sword into two, separate blades, her face filled with rage.

Charles started walking back. He judged it would take him a total of 5 minutes to get the ship up and over the harbor. 5 minutes of alone time, without fending off a fully trained specialist. Winter had gained on him, her speed unrecognizable. He managed to block her first strike, but her left blade smacked into his head. Her boot pressed against his chest, he fell hard on his back. She raised her blades, for the final strike.

A sudden burst of light sent Winter flying well over the railing.

"Charles!" Argentia cried, hoisting him onto his feet.

"What are you doing! They'll brand you a traitor too!" Charles grabbed her shoulders, he was visibly shaken from the fight.

"Not if you knock me unconscious, if you go now. They won't find you."

"You were right about everything! The bomb, the city! I don't know what he's up to. But he's targeting Vale next. I have to try and stop him!"

"Go to Ozpin. He can hide you, he's an old family friend. Tell him everything, then show him Excalibur he'll know you're telling the truth. Go Charles!" She shoved the sword into his free hand, she kicked him - forcing him to run.

"Argentia… I lov…~"

"I know Charles." She looked sad, she grit her teeth, then with a strong upward cross she punched herself in the head. He would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. He took off towards the ship, to scared to look back. Praying the Schnee attack dog wouldn't catch up.

* * *

"I see. That's hard Mr Irons. I think I'm coming to understand the kind of man you are. Lucky for you, I think I've found just the people you can blend in with." Ozpin was scrolling through names, he saw the picture of a boy with jet black hair, a girl in green, and a girl with blood red eyes.

"A team?" Charles inquired, he'd already gone through two years at Atlas. He wasn't keen on the idea of going back to school.

"Exactly, a group of people much like yourself. With complicated backgrounds. You say yes, you're in. I can guarantee your safety. You just have to repeat a year." Ozpin chuckled, Charles grimaced at the idea.

"Can I see the names?" He groaned holding out his hand. Ozpin handed him the scroll.

"They are… an interesting group of people." Charles furrowed his brow, confused by what he was reading.

"Wait, so you're saying you want me to be on a team with A. an Immortal, party boy slash millionaires kid B. the last... What does this say? 'Chieftanf' of Vacuo and C. a pop star… Do you hate me?"

"Hey, you're no different, disgraced son of an Atlas council representative, come to Vale to stop a potential bomb threat."

"Yea, at least mine has substance."

Ozpin face palmed.

"I think you're going to like it here Mr Irons."

* * *

**A/N**

Nothing to really say about the chapter. But any fellow writers for OC's that enjoyed this story. Be sure to checkout the new forum made by me and fellow RWBY writers Subsonicsoundwave and Ghost Fire 6. Its called 'The OC Office' its a place you can talk about your RWBY OC's, roleplay, and pretty much anything else. It's a flame free zone, so if anyone could stop by, that would be great!


	4. Keening Synesthetic

**Keening Synesthesiac**

* * *

It was late September, she had just poured a glass of wine. Beginning to unwind, such a long day, school was hard as usual. It's not that what they taught was challenging. Kusuri just had trouble making any sense of it. After all, Math was just squiggles and swirls, who needed it anyway!

Her room was as you'd expect, decorated in her signature wines: Tuscan Reds, Fuchsia, and ox-blood. Strewn across the child-like interior like an abstract piece of art, posters of musicians she liked. Plush animal dolls, posed like on display for the world to appraise. Paintings, mostly crimson, painted with a delicate flourish, splattered in that same transcendent pattern the room seemed to have.

She was laying down in her bed, head staring into the starry roof. She spent hours one night with her father, Falkner, sticking the little supernovas on. It made her less scared of the dark. She lit a candle on her bedside table. It provided little warmth in the strange blanket of cold. Sitting up, she took a long slender finger, and wiped the cherry lipstick of her glass, like a stressed brow. She took another long sip, a little sour, it made her crunch up into all kinds of ugly. But this is what grownups did, right? Aged 14, she'd like to think she was one of the grownups. She was the youngest around… Oh! Except for the others kids at school! But they were weird.

Three taps on her door, they made sounds like the rata-tat-tat.

"Come iiiiin!" She sung, her voice was soft and melodic. He opened the door, his face was withered, wrinkled from the long years of his life.

"I made dinner." He paused and looked at her "Why are you drinking that?"

"Why? You mad cause I'm underage!"

"No. It's just nasty. Come on, it's going to be a lot worse when it's cold."

Kusuri bounded off her bed out the wide open door. Their dining room was grand, largest part of the house. It was built to house an army. Large wooden pillars stood erect in the various corners of the room supporting the large glass roof. Those exact same star constellations in her bedroom shone with that same excellence. Her father was sitting on the far side, a chair next to him was drawn outwards.

She followed the scent, meat, cooked long and slow. It smelt…. enticing. Taking her seat, she looked down at the prepared bouquet of gastronomy. Steak, the trace amounts of blood oozing from where the knife pierced it. Left to tantalize her in ever growing excitement. Taking the serrated knife, she tore into its pink flesh. A thirst for blood that rivaled the Lady of the House of Love. She took the salacious meat into her mouth. For what looked bloody and raw, tasted of heat and charcoal. Like a bad Christmas she coughed up the repulsive dish.

"I know I'm not that good a cook, but you could indulge me you know." He laughed in a raspy chuckle.

"I don't understand how you make something so bad look so good…" Kusuri sank in her seat.

"It looks just as bad as it tastes Kusu…~"

"Did I tell you to keep talking old man!" Kusuri interrupted rather sharply. Her eyes like blood stained daggers. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Her smile returned, her head grotesquely tilted. "I'm going to go burn this in the garbage where it belongs. Maybe next time you can actually cook something that doesn't taste like it came out of your ass." Lips puckered, her voice just a little ditsy and cute.

Her delicate fingers squeezed the dry, blood soaked victual. It burst in her hand, and she walked. Throwing the flesh onto the marble floors. She snapped her fingers and it combusted in an instant. Her arms hard and lean, glowing a faint red along the forearm.

"I'm going to sleep now, goodnight Daddy!" She blew him a kiss.

"Goodnight Kusuri." He mumbled to himself, the knife in his hand was gripped tight. So strong, his knuckles turned white.

* * *

Insidious, Incorporeal, and painfully Iridescent. Sure, that's what the sun looked like when it rose in the West! A swirl of red and blues. It penetrated every inch of the house, lighting it up like a gloomy, dusty, log cabin. Kusuri was tying her hair, two high tails on either side of her head. Humming a forgotten lullaby that resonated through each room, so deep and full. How mellifluous it sounded, so sweet and smooth.

Kusuri was a fan of language devices, assonance, transferred epithets, big words and how the descriptions meshed together… Using them left her in a state of superiority, adversaries trembling at her voice. A sensation that's simply magnificent. She was dressing herself in her school uniform, white clothes, chalky garments. Oh how they lacked taste, she'd rather wear the rags of peasants than the oh, so boring neutral white.

You see it was a School Day, and Kusuri liked to keep up appearances. Queen Bee of the School - more powerful than the Teachers. She attended a simple High School in the 9th Grade. Pretty average right? That was the uneventful corpus of her dismal life as she dwelled in Valley Dale. Did she not mention sweet, sweet Valley Dale? Silly girl. Valley Dale reflected in almost absolute certainty - the acute boorishness of her own futile existence. But more on that later! She's going to be late if she keeps on beating around the bush!

Kusuri propped open her window, she was a fan of what she called: the unorthodox self-eviction. Doors were for losers who hadn't thought of a cooler way to flee the house. Her bag slung over her shoulder, the heavy clang of her stationary as they rattled in her purse. Jumping off the first floor roof, she landed heavy but controlled. She took one last glance at her home, for a reason beyond her comprehension. She knew someway or another, that she would not return to the mansion she knew that day.

In the subtle and haunting light of the rising sun, that golden light full of anticipation for the day that is to come, the sombre visage of the place, part manor house, part fortified farmhouse, immense, rambling, a dilapidated eagle's nest atop the crag down, reminded her of childhood tales on winter evenings. Where she would sit with her friends, and scare each other out of half their wits telling ghost stories.

Outside of her room was a field of flowers, it was long and if unfocused seemed to go on for an eternity. The flowers, Black Dahlias, rivaled in the thousands this winter, flourishing under the burning crescendo of the warm sun. Kusuri shivered, despite such a bloodshot sun, whose thick pulsating veins threatened to burst, releasing snug, genocidal, nuclear pyre upon the world - should have at somewhat left her sweating. Or in the very least luke-warm. Vale was always warm this time of year, after all, how else would the Dahlias bloom! She convinced herself they were just cold sweats, flaring up her tattoos made her feel warm as if sitting by the hearth drinking a cup of warm cocoa. Or a Bailey's milkshake!

Her clothes felt a little damp… Her breath? Grey and visible - like the huffs of a train as it gets into gear. The path ahead was snaking left and right, with sunlight illuminating the little yellow bricks marking the way. She made a blessing out of it, jump on each one you see, and you'll have good luck for rest of the day. A childish superstition she maintained religiously.

So began the long march, her father wouldn't say it's long. About twenty minutes to the school, if your uninterrupted. She was always confused by how he said that. Like the cacophony of birds and their consistent babel could deviate you to much! Plus Dale was safe, walls surrounding the four corners, canons larger than most buildings guarding them, **unbreakable** for a hundred years they say! Not a trace of malcontent or cruel intentions inside the walls.

So why did she feel like she was being watched. Fear... it was a forgotten sensation. Hairs on the back of your head start to stand on end. Like the Earth, it stood like iron. Her pupils dilated as if facing the barrel of a gun; the horrid realization that some crazed robber is looking for more than just your material possessions. But it faded just as soon as the chills set in. Like the tide, it weaved to and fro.

In the corners of her eyes, she could taste fears gaze. Red, unblinking, forever watching. Like a distant buried memory she could remember its gaze, and the black, scaled body that went with it. But all of these tasted like something from a half remembered dream. Something she perhaps knew as a truth in another time…

* * *

Schoolyard, naturally never changing. It was the same routine every morning. The same girls aimlessly swaying on the swings, their expressions blank when Kusuri wasn't looking. Ladies playing poker, their dainty giggles as a teacher walked by, not scolding them for their vice. It was the same scene every day. The same girls doing the same boring things everyday, like an old record. Kusuri found it perfectly symmetrical to her own situation. Commonplace, too routine. Nothing unpredictable.

Like clockwork, she felt the bells chime as she took the first step past the entry gate. Always on time, the school seemed to wait for her like some grand gesture - signalling the rise of the sun and the start of the day!

Kusuri made haste, running through the grounds and halls. She stopped outside of a sliding door, she could hear voices inside. Sliding it open, she was presented with her classroom. Full of students, she quickly took her place in the center of the room. Where her desk resided.

"Hey Kusuri! How was your morning!" One particularly friendly girl spoke. "Your on time for once!" She stuck her tongue out giving her friend a light slug on the shoulder.

"Alison what can I say, my morning was great of course. My dad made bad breakfast again, what a surprise."

"I'm serious you should come over to ours for dinner sometime." Alison was a girl her age. Red hair, like hers, but natural. Slightly paler in complexion, but she had that same sharp cornered jaw that Kusuri had. Some had said they looked like sisters. Of course Kusuri thought of herself as more of a pale mock of the girl before her, a carbon paper copy. Everything about her was fake. She was everything Kusuri wanted to be - but real.

"Where do you live again. My Dad doesn't like it when I venture out too far past the school…" Kusuri said with a pout.

"YEA WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL HIM! THEN YOU COULD GO WHEREVER YOU WANT!" Alison screamed suddenly. Her eyes cruel and hateful, mouth twisted into a sick snarl. Nobody turned to look at the scene, as if such an action was customary.

"I've thought of the idea. But he looks after me well enough. Thanks for the suggestion though. Plus I don't know where I'd be without him."

"I see, he hasn't outlived his usefulness yet." Alison turned in her seat to look at the front of the class.

The Teacher had been speaking, Kusuri didn't even realize when she got in the room. Her words tasted too quiet or too foreign because Kusuri couldn't savor a thing. Her copper hair tied in a bun, eyes a striking green. Face feminine and sharp. Kusuri isn't sure why she noticed this. It was the same teacher, same hair, eyes, and face. Same Teacher it is everyday, maybe, there was a familiarity in the way she looked.

Kusuri watched as everyone took notes, each letter they wrote was archaic - making little sense in her head. She wasn't quite sure what class she was in. Only that she was in it. That's all that mattered to school kids right? Judging by the swirls and twirls of the written language, she guessed it was classics.

"Ms Ketsuki. Could you please answer the question?" The Teacher beckoned to her with an outstretched hand. Like the hand that calls for help… just before succumbing to final sleep. Alison whispered 'Death' into her ear.

"Death is the mother of Beauty." Kusuri answered

"And what is beauty?"

"Terror."

"Well said." the Teacher continued. "Beauty is rarely soft or soothing. It's quite the contrary. Genuine beauty is always quite dangerous." Kusuri looked out to the window. Her pearly reds bright in the sun. She thought of that line from some tale she loved, about the beauteous owl and the terrible eyes shining. "And if beauty is terror..." she paused. "then what is desire? We think we have many desires, but in fact we only have one."

"To live." mumbled Kusuri.

"Very well said."

"But Ms…~!" The lunch bell rang interjecting the silly girl. Everyone ushered out of the classroom in a fog, leaving her alone to sit at her desk. "What of the other desire? What of love?"

* * *

The rain kissed her as she walked, the rain beat against her head like silver liquid drops. The rain was singing a lullaby older than that of time itself. She hummed that ancient tune as she walked through the street outside of school.

Because of her desire to remain thin, she made protests to not eat at lunch. It was just one of those things silly girls did. Miss a meal, no regrets come swimsuit season. It sounded awfully crass, but it was one of the pessimistic truths to her tiresome existence... Oh enough of that - she hates it when her innermost thoughts are illustrated. Made her seem so… two dimensional.

Black Dahlia's they were everywhere, growing along the potted paths of the sidewalk. Their vines threatened to creep out onto street. Like the threads of a devil's influence; they wormed their way into everything. If she blinked her eyes for the split second, she could swear their green covered the street. But eyes were known for playing tricks? Are they not?

Every now and then. She could hear the growls of some threat beyond the walls. It was low and bored its way into your very bones. Like those same vines, it wormed its way into every crevice. It felt… oddly close. But that was impossible, the walls prevented any corrupt creatures from entering the city. It felt - as if it was dangling right over her head.

People were bustling through the streets, each district was run by the school that they housed. Everyone walking past her were women. With her district being the all girls school. So everyone she passed were girls roughly her age. Something about them made her always feel a little uneasy. Maybe it was how utter invisible she felt when walking amongst them. She boasted loving the attention of the world around her, but maybe there was something… buried deep within that subconscious that made her want to be normal.

"You aren't normal. Foul creature." A passerbyer spoke rather loudly, she was on the phone but that comment felt directed. Cause after saying it she returned to her hushed indoor voice.

"Excuse me! WHAT DID YOU SAY!" The women kept walking "INSULANT WHORE!" Kusuri belted baring her teeth, eyes wild.

A group of girls grabbed the women on the phone. Dragging her into the dark of a nearby alley. She could hear the struggle, a sound that reminded her of the swish of a knife. The splatter of blood, like the frustrated strokes of an artist on a creative stroke. The shluck, shluck, shluck of steel penetrating soft. Then silence. The group of girls walked out blood sprayed across their uniforms. They gave Kusuri a nod before continuing on, giggling like nothing ever happened.

Kusuri stumbled drunkenly into the alley, it was painted red, just like her deliciously decorated bedroom. Red carpeting that was wet as her shoes touched it. Her shoes making sick squelching noises as she stepped closer. Reminded her of the stabbing, she giggled. She kneeled down right next to the nearly lifeless form.

"Those hurtful words you said to me, are piercing right. Into. My. Chest. Cavity." She let her fingers trail across the dozens of wounds as she spoke, making the woman shudder and quiver. "Deeper than any knife could." Her whole left arm began to glow deep red, snapping her fingers the body burst into flame. Dead in an instant. The ladies lovely red hair burnt with the orange flames, it was mesmerizing. "Why do you react like this?" She said, taking a step back from the barbarian pyre. "Why do you burn so provocatively, while I - I am forced to watch your art; naked, beautiful display." Her eyes were wide unblinking, absorbing the light of fire so it only bred darkness.

Her eyes tingled with the chiming of distant bells… She shook her head. School must be over! Occasionally she felt the school day could last a lifetime, an eternity in an hour. At times, it felt as if the day would cease on her command; hours, minutes, seconds - all became her personal muse.

She skipped back quickly, maybe she could have Alison come back with her for a sleepover! She waited outside the gate, and not a second later Alison was there. She grabbed the pious girl.

"Say no more! Let's go over to yours, we can talk boys and get our drink on!" Alison walked while laying out the agenda. Kusuri cheered and the two girls strolled towards Kusuri's house arms locked.

* * *

The forest was Arcadian, filled with the three types of silence. The kind that only the hushed forest could create, with the muffled cries of birds, and the mute scurrying of the squirrels. The second the soundless wisps of wind as they curled their delicate fingers through each log, leaf, flower, and each strand of hair. So. Cold. That wind was venomous. Ultimately, it was the silence created by the two girls that controlled the world. Speechless serenades gracing their tongues, soundless songs gargling in their throats - like the blood of a victim uttering a final breath.

"Were you ever told the story about why the forest goes so quiet?" Alison asked with an inquisitive brow.

"I was, but I forget the story. Could you remind me?"

"Well then we're going to have to go a little farther back before I get to this one, this story goes back hundred maybe thousands of years! Overtime it has changed and adapted to fit the story teller." She leaned in close to whisper. "But my Dad told me the real one. Long ago, there were seven friends who lived in a village. Now these seven were trouble makers, rough kids who liked to break the rules. So one day, they ventured out of the town on a hike that would take them up the hill, to an old old man's house. You see, going up the hill was forbidden as the old man was said to be very powerful, and very dangerous, a dark wizard, tainted by years of loneliness. But along the way, one of the friends got cold feet, he wanted to go back because he was scared. But the friends couldn't turn back they were almost there, and it was going to be dark soon, so they forced him to come along. Cause at night Monsters would come out, and if you weren't in doors the Monsters would get you!" Alison growled and swiped a false claw at Kusuri, making both girls start laughing in response.

"So what happened next."

"Well they finally reached the house, but that boy I told you about. The scared one. Well he was crying, and screaming. It was almost night time, and the kids had to get indoors. But that boy was to frightened and he was making too much noise. So the oldest of them put his hands over his mouth trying to silence him."

"Did it work?!"

"Oh yeah it worked, you see they held his mouth just a little too tight, and the boy couldn't breath. He suffocated and died." Kusuri gasped, holding her breath like the poor boy in the story. "Because these friends were so close, they decided to cover it up, make it look like the monsters got to him. So they pulled out their knives and they…~!" Alison made a lot of fake slashes and stabs, the spectacle made Kusuri giggle. "But the boy was making so much noise. That the Old Man who lived at the top of the hill, saw everything. He watched as they strangled the boy and chopped him to pieces."

"Wow that got dark fast."

"After a few minutes there came six knocks at the door, the Old Man opened the door. There the six of them stood, blood on their little hands. In unison they said. 'We are looking for a friend, he came up here by himself, when we found him the monsters had killed him!' the Old Man knew they were lying but he gave them all one chance to tell the truth. 'Are you sure that's what happened?' he asked inquisitively, he looked into their glowing evil eyes and they said 'Yes, the Monsters killed him, they chopped him up into itty bitty pieces.'" Alison stopped took a long breath.

"What happened next..." Kusuri asked

"He was mortified, he put a curse on the six of them, souring their souls and turning them into Monsters, like the ones they claimed killed their friend. But these monsters, they were cursed to live forever, to forever repent for their sins and eventually find solace from their crimes. However something strange happened, something the Old Man hadn't predicted. While he gave his monsters the ability to die, their curse of Immortality would live on, and their power would pass on to new hosts, someone of similar soul and measure of cruelty. Waiting for them to repent for the Sins of the Originals. We've come to know them in this age. As the Boogeymen. Immortals with immense power."

"That's just a legend though, they can't be real. Right?" Kusuri questioned, she remembered this tale. Her father had told her the exact same one some nights ago. He loved to tell stories, like ones about Maidens and Grimm.

"I choose to believe every legend is grounded in some truth." Alison said smugly. "But you want to know the whole point of this?" She stuck her finger to her cheek like she was thinking real hard about her next move.

"What…" Kusuri asked slowly.

"It ties into the story about the Why the Forest got so Quiet. You see the Boogeymen lived on to create their own stories of equal horror. This one was written by an old hunter, something I believe as fact."

"Just tell me already you're making this last way too long!" Kusuri stomped her feet in a hissy fit.

"When the forest gets quiet, like an eerie lasting silence where even the free birds fear to speak. Its because The Beast is nearby! That's the name the Boy goes by now. The Beast, for the Huntsman spoke of a creature ten feet tall, that was once a boy. Stronger than an Ursa, Faster than a Beowolf, with the intelligence of a man. Lost in what he has become." Alison paused and looked around. "I don't believe that the Beast is nearby, but the rule applies to any predator with an eye to kill. Draw Kusuri! We're not alone…~"

It was in that moment, Kusuri's world changed. Alison burst into a ball of flame, a creature standing behind them had thrust its claws deep into her chest. She dissolved in seconds, the ash evaporating into the sky.

"You missed." Kusuri smiled.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed her _stationery_, her hand gripping the handle of one of her Delicate Disasters. The blade glistened, Kusuri's finger found the throttle, squeezing it tight. Her hand held chainsaw came to life. It roared with equal might of the Beowolf.

It stood above her, it's heavy eyes matching her own. Her snarl, just as terrifying. She swung wide, her blade ground into flesh and bone, chewing it up like food. Blood splattered everywhere, staining Kusuri in its contents.

The creature recoiled from the sudden immeasurable pain. Kusuri jumped high in the air, swinging her blade downwards cutting the creature in half. The blood that seeped evaporated into steam. It burned on Kusuri's face but she felt no pain. She felt pleasure.

"I thought a manifestation of mine would have higher durability. But you went down with one hit." She bit her nail, recollecting the memory of 'Alison'. Her world looked the same but Kusuri knew that wasn't true. She blinked her glowing red eyes, the world saturated and the color faded.

What was once a vibrant summer image, turned grey and dull. With snow falling from the sky, the grass was gone. Replaced by ruck and muck. The forest trees lay cracked, smashed, and charred to the core. The endless fields of Dahlia's replaced by endless winter stones, frost staining their edges.

Looking back towards the city, she could see the smoke rising from some building under siege. She could hear the cries and shrieks of the creatures of Grimm as they occupied the city, explosions, there must be a battle nearby. She relished in the idea of joining it… but she had to go back and get the old man. She sighed.

She ran the rest of the way, this part of Valley Dale was usually left untouched by the Grimm. That's why they set up camp there. So Kusuri could live out her little school fantasy, with her creations. But that world failed to amuse her, only the random acts her creations made interested her. Like the murder of that 'woman' or Alison's random and violent outbursts. Hilarious.

She approached the old camp ground they were staying in. What was once their manor house, had become an old barn. She saw the old man packing his bags, and hers.

"Once I saw the illusion break I knew something was wrong!" He threw a bag at her and she caught it.

"Good, you're learning. I'll go light the fire you start heading east towards the city, follow the path and I'll catch up."

Kusuri ran into the cabin. Kicking the door down. Inside the house was palpitated, creaking wood made weak from the termites she had bunked with. Her 'bedroom' was little more than a storage room on the second floor. The red decorations the blood splatter from the last person to take residence there. Probably slept to deep. Weak. Looking out the window, her once beautiful red and blue sun that rose in the west, was the color of ash, and rising from the east. Blocked by the leagues of smoke and brimstone that now clouded it.

She had no need to be delicate. She revved up her chainsaw, chewing her way through the house. Taking down its supports and load bearing walls. Leaving it all like a big tinder pile. Her body was glowing, her tattoos reacting to her aura. She clicked her right finger and it went up in flames. The fire and smoke would attract the Grimm that had entered the forest, giving her time to move.

Outside she could hear the rumble and beating of the wind. _He_ was here. Kusuri made like a bat outta hell down the eastern path. Soon after she caught up to the Old Man. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder, supporting him as they ran clear from the forest. She could hear the roars of creatures as they surged from the woods behind them. Kusuri let go of the old man.

"Get clear of the forest, follow the gunshots they should lead you to safety. I'm going to burn this place to the ground!" Kusuri heard her heartbeat. Her bloods unmistakably sweet smell fueling her rage, adrenaline giving her a high unlike any other.

Her tattoos sizzled, releasing large amounts of steam from her clothes. She screamed, letting it all out. The tattoos caught ablaze decorating her skin in a torrent of flame. Throwing her arms she hurtled streams of fire outwards into the woods, the fire burned on her skin but she felt nothing. The trees were instantly ablaze, creating a wall of flame to halt their advance.

She ran letting the fire that decorated her burn. She followed the sounds she heard earlier. It could mean one of two things. One, a battle between what was left of this city's citizens. Or Two, a Huntsman mission. If One it would provide cover for them to escape to another part of the city. If Two… She'd rather not think about that option.

In no time she arrived at the battlefield, explosions littered the ground with the sounds of two airships on the ground six in the sky. Huntsman.

"Shit." Kusuri growled throwing herself into the fray. She ran down the field, dodging the various armies of Grimm that gathered towards the ships. From her pack, she armed herself with her second Disaster. She ran with her arms at her side, the chainsaws roaring away.

Her eyes glinted, hearing the faint whizz crack of a bullet. With a reaction to rival even the fastest speedster, she deflected the bullet with her blade. More bullets a machine gun maybe? It looked like she was chopping at air, but in reality the faint clicks and sparks rearing off her blades meant she was deflecting them. Each and every shot. She jumped upwards leaping high over the piles of Grimm bodies, making her presence known to the Hunters.

She could see them squinting probably saying 'What the F$#%' she spun when landing. Hacking the legs off two approaching Beowolves. She rolled in front of the first airship, jumping into its open door. Startling the man in the front.

"You can't take off! You'll attract him!" Kusuri screamed. She flipped her blades so the hilt was aimed at the waves of Grimm. She flicked up two triggers then squeezed. A spray of metal teeth shot outwards impaling the Grimm, it did little in terms of mortal wounding. But the Grimm no doubt slowed as they drilled into the bone.

Kusuri could feel the ship lurch as the Grimm encroached. Her eyes wide with fear, she jumped off the ship into the hordes. For she stood a better chance down there. Then up there - with _him_. Kusuri ignited. Throwing bolts of fire around her. She knew that these particular Grimm, hated fire.

She could hear the rumbles of the engines, the choral drums of the creatures of Grimm. But bit by bit. She could hear something more steady. Her heartbeat matched it in fear. Its breath reverberated through her spine. A detonation of a roar, so loud it made the Grimm run in fear. Kusuri, could not feel her legs, her bones, they shivered.

"Kusuri, over here!" The Old man beckoned. She could see him, hiding in what used to be a refueling station for cars.

Her legs reacted on instinct like they always did when she tasted _his _prescence. She dove through an open window, landing carefully by the side of the old man. While he was frail, he hefted a large red weapon. A crank gun longer than she was tall. Wider than her too. She knew the weapon as Devil Eater. It was primarily Gold and Red, with six rotary barrels positioned at the front, and the mask of an angelic woman's face on the back.

"Stay calm. Fear will alert _him_ to our presence." He whispered, a single bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

Kusuri slowed her breathing. Doing as she was trained. Her mind focusing on moments she found calming.

_~ "Who are you?" Her young voice quivered. An older, wrinkled hand extended. She held it tightly. "My name is Falkner, what's your name little one?" His voice sounded so deep and gravely, but that was reassuring to her. She didn't quite know why. "K-Kusuri, I c-can't remember what-t my f-full name is, Sir." He examined her, he found little drops of blood coming from her head. Dripping from her dark black hair. Her eyes red, like his. But brighter, more full of life. _

_"Where are your parents?" He asked slowly. The girl smiled and pointed towards herself. She pulled free a little golden cross from her blouse. In its center was a small clear capsule. It held a photo of a woman, mid thirties faint ginger hair and deep red eyes; angular and feminine face. "I see… She's very pretty." Kusuri giggled "Mommy looks just like my friend Alison, they even talk the same." The Old man was relieved. "Do you know where I can find Alison. Maybe she knows wear your mommy is." _

_Kusuri laughed once more, her red eyes glowing significantly brighter. Like little braziers had been lit behind them. "You're silly, she's holding your other hand." Sure enough, a girl was holding his other hand. He knew she wasn't real, how could she be. When he found this girl she was alone. Bleeding from the head, next to the cities collapsed escape tunnels. And this girl, Alison her name was. Cold to the touch. Like a ghost he could not feel her skin. But when he squeezed it reacted. An apparition… This girl could create physical illusions…. How. Interesting...~_

Kusuri opened her eyes. _He_ was here. _His_ roar split the sky into a firestorm. An explosion followed by a barrage of bullets. She looked out the window. There she saw him. Khal the Black. At least that's what Falkner called him. She knew him as a Harbinger. A type of Grimm that resembled Draconic creatures from literature, or the literary figures looked like them. She could not be certain. Khal was about the size of a bus, but stronger than a Battleship. 'A Vale variant' Falkner called him. You see, a Harbinger's appearance varies depending on the continent and location they're found in. With Vale having very different Harbingers than Mistral. But many different types living in Vale.

Khal was black scaled with wings that extended from his back. Long slender legs with curled claws that clicked mischievously. His most striking feature was his single, big, central eye. Its mouth was split into four mandibles that opened like a blooming Lily when it screeched and bellowed its words and fire. It horns extended out past the back of its head. Decorated in an armor of bones that made a mask around his eye. But damn Kusuri thought. _He_ looked strangely beautiful.

She observed as it tore one of the Huntsman's ships apart. Using its arms to rip it in half. The men inside plummeted from the sky, many catching themselves on the buildings. Continuing to fight with their transforming weapons. She'd seen it before. Every now and then a small team or two would try and take him down. There's a reason not everyone has evacuated the city. Because Khal always wins. But today was different. There were many teams. She counted six ships, all airborn. With two more reduced to scrap and rubble.

"This is our chance." Falkner said with a smirk. Like he knew something she didn't.

"It's useless they'll get torn apart." Kusuri said without looking away from the battle up top.

"Not if we help. They don't know about his weakness!" He looked manic, leaping over the shattered window, he ran towards one of the high rises.

"Idiot!" Kusuri jumped chasing after him. Despite being old, when this man was driven he moved quick.

The two of them raced to the top of the tower, they were just a dozen meters below the carnage. She could feel the heat radiating from the Harbinger. It made the air hot and damp. Falkner raised Devil Eater above his head. He pulled the trigger found on the rear grip. The Angel's head opened up wide. Her teeth showing. He slammed it down onto a concrete slab. Releasing it, he cleaved a giant chunk of concrete from the wall. She could hear the weapon churning as it came to life.

"I know what he likes." He said with crazy grin, taking a blue colored dust crystal from his sack he shoved it down a central barrel on the Crank Gun. The weapon powered up, turning the six barrels bright blue.

He aimed the gun at Khal as he soared overhead. He began twisting the crank. At first it was slow, and rugged. But eventually his motions turned fluid and fast. The weapon began spitting out shards of splintered concrete stained with ice. Each one found it mark, shattering against his skin in showers of hardened snowflakes. Harbingers hate the cold.

The Harbinger reared its head, in one fluid motion it dove. Like a missile it struck the side of the building. It wings shredding right through the concrete and steel frames. They couldn't see it anymore. But the building was shaking, as its supports crumpled against the weight and damage of the Grimm.

"I don't see it!" Falkner bellowed loading another concrete slab into Devil Eaters jaws.

"Look!" Kusuri pointed towards the center of the building's floor, it was beginning to crack.

The serpent jabbed its head out from the floor below, smoke and flames burst from its mouth, aimed directly at Falkner. Kusuri jumped in front of the blast. Twirling in a circular motion, she used her dust Tattoos using her own flames like a shield. She through all her body weight into a punching motion. A counter fireball was thrown slamming into the creature's scales.

A barrage of concrete needles shot out over head, peppering its thickened scales. She could hear the airships over head firing their own bullets. Kusuri held both her Disaster's acting as Falkner's guard as he rained spikes down on it. Waiting for his signal.

"Buy me some time!" He shouted pulling the crank outwards from Devil Eater. Kusuri had no hesitations. She sprinted towards the Harbinger, her chainsaws revved to full torque. She released small latches found on each grip. Her blades disconnected from the handle. Extending with chained whips. She lashed with her right hand, the weapon bounced of its scales hard raining sparks in every direction. Whipping with her left, she aimed for the shoulder, trying to tear its wing.

The creature shrugged off the strike as if it was nothing. Its serpentine tail pierced through the floor smashing Kusuri in the chest. Kusuri went over the edge of the building. She dug her blades into the wall, slowly coming to a skid.

Kusuri heard another roar, but this one was different. This was the roar of Devil Eater. Kusuri quickly climbed her way to the top to find Falkner running towards the creature. A giant chainsaw in both hands. He jumped upwards ready to deliver a powerful strike. Falkner, soared through the sky, the red cloak on his back flapping in the wind. His golden symbol A Falcon holding a dragon between its talon's roaring with the engine. Falkner was a part of a small group of people, Dragon Slayers. Years of experience had taught him their weakness, chainsaws had the tearing power to go through their scales and armor. Turning their insides into mush.

The creature was climbing out of the building. Its upper half had almost been completely freed. It swiped its arm at Falkner. He rolled slashing at its arm, the chainsaw dug in. Cutting deep into its arm. The creature whipped its left catching him off guard grabbing him within its clutches. The chainsaw was thrown backwards. It cluttered to the floor in front of Kusuri. She dropped her disasters and made straight for the Dragon. Her eyes a wicked glowing red. She blinked and the world around her changed.

The colors saturated making everything look like it was from a cartoon. She waved her hand and a puzzle of boxes emerged in front of her. They all moved with her mind, some floating the others planted in the ground. She began jumping up them, getting some height over the Dragon. At the summit she looked at Devil Eater. Holding out her hand towards towards the weapon. A group of schoolgirls emerged from flames they grabbed the weapon and threw it with all their might. Kusuri pointed at the Dragon, whose claws were ready to tear the man in half. He creations lunged at Khal exploding in flames like small grenades. Making the Grimm stumble and roar.

Kusuri caught it and hurled herself down towards the Dragon. Its mandibles jaws opened wide, a fire building up inside its throat. Ready to incinerate Falkner. Kusuri did a front flip, the chainsaw came to life and she cleaved. Not really aiming. She felt the weapon tear through the bone like armor, rending its flesh and skeleton. She landed on the ground one of the creatures four mandibles fell with her. It released Falkner and screamed at the sky.

Frantically the Dragon pulled itself free from the building, throwing itself from the building it took off, Flying far from the building. Kusuri looked up the Huntsman ships were slowly coming closer. The bright lights from the engines were blinding…

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

"So Kusuri. Tell me. What is it like, being one of the biggest pop stars in the Vale right now." The Interviewer asked and the crowd cheered her name.

"Its really exhilarating, the band has come so far from where we started last year. But after this album, I'm afraid we're going on hiatus." Kusuri shrugged to the crowd, an ovation of cries and saddened weeps.

"So what songs can we expect from the new album. On your MePipe channel you just released an acoustic version of your latest title Mirror Mirror. Is there anything else we can expect?"

"Yea I'm releasing a lot of new songs, as well as some remastered fan favorites like: I Burn, Caffeine, Red like Roses, and Time to say…~" Ozpin pressed a button on his scroll, closing the broadcast.

"Out of respect for you Falkner, I'm not sure we can…" Falkner spoke up, causing Ozpin to stop mid sentence.

"She will fail the psychological exams. She will fail the background check. But I'll tell you what she won't fail. Everything else. That girl… She's the strongest candidate to become a Huntsman I've ever seen."

"It's not a question of her skill, having trained with you for four years, she might be better than most of my students. But she can't be trusted, from what you've told me. She's unstable, and with her abilities. That could turn out very, very, bad."

"She's already been accepted into Atlas. But I don't want to send her there. I want her here. Where I trained. So she can learn to channel that rage, that fire, into something we can use." Falkner closed his fist and gently slammed it onto the table. Ozpin pursed his lips and leaned back.

"Can you say that for a fact, she isn't going to be a danger to my students."

Falkner took a long pause. He thought about the many years he'd been with his adopted daughter. He thought of the times where she exhibited cruelty beyond measure. Where she killed her fantasies, used them like they were tools. His face straightened.

"No. She is not a danger to your students." Ozpin narrowed his eyes, as if reading something in the man's voice.

"Alright. It can be done. I might have a few new students coming in that could form her team. But if they're lives are in jeopardy... I'll be holding you responsible." The threat made Falkner's heart skip.

"You don't have to worry. She can control herself."

* * *

Gasps, rapid breaths of hot air that created little smoke clouds above her face. Fiery red eyes stared down from the darkness.

"Let me tell you a story. My mother used to chew her nails when she got nervous, no matter how many times I told her to stop." Her eyes darted upwards, the sound of a car passing the alleyway. She looked back down to stare at the gasping mess. It was that certain, emphatic looks in her iris. It made her bloodied orbs look like they wanted devour the world. "You'll love this part. One day." She laughed as if about to tell the greatest joke of the century. "I ripped out her nails, and pulled out her teeth. She never bit them again." She giggled, her hand held up in a simple peace sign. Her lips puckered as if begging for a kiss. "It's only a story about child discipline. I swear!"

Kusuri moved her right hand. The sound of something slicing. A pool of growing blood, the gasps stopped. Kusuri waited a few seconds, holding her breath as she watched. When its last breath extinguished and its eyes rolled back. Kusuri squealed. The alleycat was released from her grip. She kicked its body, snapping her fingers it skidded away turning to ash as it was slowly swallowed by the darkness.

Her lips slightly opened and a whisper rolled off her delicate tongue.

"Carpe Insanium."

* * *

**A/N**

This signifies the end of the Prologue chapters. Sorry these took so long to complete X'D


	5. Grimm Reapers

**Grimm Reapers**

* * *

Summer, the air thick and balmy. Balanced by the faint delicacy of the dew drops falling from the leaves, it left the ground and wind wet and cold. It created a pleasant combination on the skin, so quaint it made the little Beaunoir girl grin with warmth. Her eyes a bright blue that, for some reason, looked pale, even though they shone brighter than the light of a thousand blue stars.

"Marcus. How do you know what the heart wants?" She asked, not her eyes remaining completely fixed on the point in front of her. She was listening, tasting, and smelling the world around her. For what she could not see, she treasured with her other senses.

"The heart is like a songbird. Silently, it waits for that something: that something that makes your skin feel like electricity; something that makes your insides make it feel like its filled with butterflies. When that something comes, it sings its beautiful song."

"Yea... But how do you really know?!" Her ears tweaked, as the sound of a black bird chick called for its mother.

"You just know alright." Gently, he pressed his fist against her head, he began scuffing up her hair. "Little squirt, second guessing me all the time."

"But your answers are always so..." She paused, thinking carefully on the next word to say. "Superficial!" She exclaimed, it finally reaching her.

"BAH, Superficial! Who told you that word, it wasn't dad, that's for sure." He chortled unattractively making Cora laugh in a similar way.

"It was Aunty Gaia. She teaches me every Monday you know!" Marcus' smile broke and his face looked incredibly disappointed.

"You know she's not your Aunt right?"

"Oh I know that. She's your girlfriend!" Cora chirped, like the little blackbirds that sang around them.

"She _**was** _one of my **_many_** girlfriends. I'd appreciate it a lot if you stopped treating them all like family." Marcus pinched her ear, making her squeak.

Cora sat there in complete silence "No." She said rather bluntly.

"Alright. Whenever you get a boyfriend, I'm making his life hell. Just because I can." He taunted, yet he got a very different reaction then he expected. He could swear he saw a tear well up in her eye. "Woah what's wrong?!" He stopped pushing, quickly walking around to kneel in front of her.

"It's nothing..." The tears slowly grew in size. Marcus knew exactly what she was thinking, and it hurt him more than any bullet, blade, and claw. It was that pain one felt growing from the heart, and slowly swallowing the soul. The kind of sadness that dragged happiness into the abyss.

"Someday, your going to find someone that makes you happy, that makes you feel beautiful and loved. And while your waiting for them, I'll be right here by your side. And I'll take care of you." He kissed her forehead, his tears mixing on his cheeks. Letting go, he wiped the tears from her eyes before wiping his own.

"I love you big brother." Cora smiled, her cheeks red and rosy, eyes slightly swollen.

"I love me too." He nodded, going back behind her wheelchair, he began pushing her back towards the landing strips.

"I wanna be like you when I grow up. Smart and strong." She said, ending the silence between the two.

"I don't know about the smart part, but you'll definitely be big and strong. I guarantee that." Marcus gently steered her wheelchair onto the airship.

"Can I come back sometime? I want you to tell me more stories!" Cora smiled, from her vacant expression. It was hard to tell where she was looking. But Marcus could feel tell, it would have been on him.

"Sure thing. Same time next week?" He asked her gently handing her off to their father.

"She's got a Doctor's appointment next week. I found someone from Atlas who claims he can fix her eyes...~"

"Make sure he's legit Dad. You know what happened last ti...~"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing Boo Bear. I'll come to you next week! We can go shopping and buy all the pink macaroons in the city. I'll even let you put whipped cream and sprinkles on them."

"That's sounds amazing. Doo da doo!" Cora cheered throwing her arms up accidentally hitting their father in the face.

"Ow! Watch where you throw those things you little rascal." He scratched her ears softly.

* * *

His father's ship took off, leaving him, alone on that runway. Marcus took a long breath. The dock was bustling with ships, people like him walked in fours. Each led by someone older. At least a dozen or so teams. The airships caused a certain taste in the heavy sky. It was electric.

"_I guess you need some context." _Marcus thought staring at the imaginary camera. "_One week before the Academy classes officially starts. Beacon tradition dictated that all Year 2 students head into the forest for some friendly inter-team competition. However they tend to never stay that way."_

"Have you met your team yet?" Coco lightly kicked in his good leg. She was walking by with her team, a misfit group if he did say so himself. He stabilised himself with his walking stick.

"Afraid not love. Your all the team I need." He smirked narrowly stepping back to avoid a harder kick.

"I told you to stop calling me that. Stop day dreaming, I have to show you to your ship so I can head to mine." Coco grabbed his shoulder rather roughly, leading him towards a small ship on the farthest end of the runway.

"You know. _Some people _would die to escort me to my ship."

"I'm sure. Probably killed themselves on the way."

Marcus sighed, this girl he liked. Looking around he saw people of all walks of life. But there were more Humans and less Faunus, a difference he noted from Haven. Next to his ship he saw a much larger one, a girl in brown clad leather and furs was loading a gigantic cage into the back.

"Who are they?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Your competition." She responded rather smugly.

She walked him to the end then left him to his own devices. He waddled slightly, his leg felt unbearably hot, and that pain caused him severe discomfort. The Co-Pilot saw him approaching he aided him up the step ladder so he could take his seat. He saw that _his _team had already taken their seats.

"Sorry guys, walking stick means I'm a little slow. Hope you weren't having too much fun without me." Greeted by silence. Looking around he saw the blank expression of a boy in grey, he was staring at the sky outside as if waiting for something to happen.

"H-Hi. My names Lulu." A girl in green raised her hand cautiously as if offering it. Marcus took her hand delicately and kissed the central finger.

"Pleasure, I'm…!"

"Marcus Beaunoir." The girl who sat beside him spoke up rather rashly. "Sorry I'm just a huge fan." Turning his hand, his eyes widened.

"Kusuri Ketsuki… Lead Singer of Girls Undead Grimm... " He rubbed his eyes as if to check he wasn't dreaming.

"I performed at your Party last year. Never got to introduce myself."

"That you did. The new album, love it. Your solos are killer." She blushed and he licked the insides of his lips.

"What Ho, perspective initiates; Sir Bole!" An elderly veteran Hunter stood to attention in front of the new team in the making before him. Charles turned, raising his eyebrow curiously when the aged Hunter saluted them with his right arm - which was a mechanical prosthetic. Wonder where in Atlas he got it?

"At you service!" The older fellow smiled through his burly moustache. His rifle longer than the roof of the airship, came to rest horizontally across Marcus and Kusuri's lap.

"Marcus. Nice to meet you Bole." Marcus shook his hand, which the older gentleman gripped rather hard.

"The luxury is all mine young Sir. I'm unaware if you four know, but I will be your instructor for your second year here at Beacon." The boy in grey raised his hand.

"It's actually our first year, and no we weren't told…" Charles went immediately quite, retreating into his safe place.

"Nonsense, I was told you were second year students. Oh, is this what my sister calls a 'punking'. Am I being 'punked'." The Older man looked excited but the dull faces of those around him made him right himself.

"Ah, I see. So none of you are aware of how this works?" They all shook their heads.

"Alright, I shall clarify all your misconceptions. You four are Team BLCK. A second year team at Beacon, you're all much too old to be in Year One. You are Marcus, as the only one who has actually attended a combat school, you are the leader. Your partner is." He squinted.

"Madame Ketsuki, If I'm not being presumptuous?" He motioned towards the red headed singer. She blushed an even deeper shade of red, biting her lip she noded 'yes'.

"Then you two must be Lady Wintergreen and Master Irons. You two are also partners." The two of them looked at each other, the pale girl in green, Lulu was her name smiled weakly. Charles sighed and turned once more to face the sky.

The ship took of, it rumbled against the feet of the five. It tickled every inch of Marcus' bones. He loved the sensation of flying. It made him think of that quote about birds. About drunken sensations of freedom.

"I guess I'll ask. What is this competition?" Marcus pointed to the ship, then to the forest.

"Ah yes. To debrief you. You four will be entering the deeper parts of the Emerald Forest you are tasked to find and locate the Reaper hive and exterminate the Queen. They will cause problems for the first years who will be having their initiation, in about... Three hours! So you're on a bit of a time crunch. You'll be competing against another team, first to destroy the nest. Wins."

"So wait. What's the prize…~" The hatch on the ship opened. Sir Bole gripped Marcus' shoulder and with a fatherly tenderness. Hurled him out of it.

Kusuri jumped instinctively out of the airship, diving fast to catch the flailing leader. She dug her blade into the bark of a giant tree. Completely slowing their crazed descent.

"Thanks. But that wasn't necessary." Carefully the two of them lowered to the forest floor. Looking up the airship was still suspended high above the canopy. The boy in grey jumped from the ship.

"OH look it's a superhero landing! They're killer on the knees!" Marcus pointed as Charles fell hitting the ground making it shake like a lightning strike. The girl Lulu scrambled from the bushes running to rejoin the pair. Charles ran in a brisk pace the four of them standing in a square.

"I'd suggest heading west! What Ho Pilot, get us out of here!" The ship took off in the horizon. Several others flew over head. Marcus noted that the big one he saw before stopped close by.

"Follow me, I've got an idea." Without any other concepts of where to go the three of them followed.

Marcus followed the faint hum of the ship's engine. His ears tingled like antennae as if picking up its frequency. He could hear heavy crashes something big had just dropped. Maybe those crates he saw earlier? He peeked through the bushes eyes big and beady.

He saw another team surrounding a large metal crate. The same one he saw earlier, the girl in furs and leathers was opening it. She looked vaguely familiar… There were three of them in total. One wearing a white jacket that bared a fur collar around the rim. He was aiding the girl in opening the box. Another in bright flashy pink clothes, she wore an oversized hat, like the ones the marching bands wore. They didn't look like much. Not in the terms of competition anyway.

But when the cage opened his jaw dropped. A creature, astoundingly large flexed the muscles on its forelegs. Golden fur and glistening white teeth. Bound in leather armor, the girl in furs climbed on its back she stroked the side of its neck. And quickly disappeared into the thicket.

"Is that a…"

"Lion." His team were all around him. They too were watching the others before them. In amazement as the powerful beast let out a final audible roar.

"Alright. If they're using a Lion they are going to be tracking Reapers through scent. Luckily for you, I can do the same." Marcus whispered to the other three.

"I'm not saying I have any experience when it comes to hunting Reapers. But I've heard they often stray from the nest, as the Queen has a tendency to… You know eat the smaller ones." Charles spoke up, Marcus acknowledged that.

"Find one and wound it. You'd be surprised how often a wounded creature runs back home when in trouble." Kusuri fidgeted squeezing the grips of her swords.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Marcus looked to the other three, they all nodded their heads in agreement. "Use your comms to keep in contact, use the scroll and make sure we keep a 10 meter fan. I want to spread out so we have better chance of finding one." Marcus was about to take off when the girl Lulu coughed.

"What's a…" She stopped and bit her lip. "What's a comms?" She looked down avoiding Marcus sapphire eyes.

"You can't be serious right?" Marcus asked with a look of complete disbelief.

"Don't worry about it. I'll stay close to you, just follow me." Charles gave her a gentle nudge, Lulu weakly smiled. Marcus took that as a 'let's go'.

Marcus pushed himself up with his cane. Then took off in a sprint, he was used to running through thick jungles, but he wasn't to sure about the rest of his team. Kusuri seemed to be keeping up the best, but Charles and Lulu were lagging behind, he adjusted his pace to accommodate theirs. They would have to work on their speed, Marcus hunted fast and light, no room for weakness.

He was following the scent of the Lion. Although he'd never admit it out loud. His sense of smell, while keen, isn't perfect. It couldn't pick up the smell of a distinct Grimm out of nowhere. So that's where he was going to start, they may have been slower than the Lion but as a group they may reach the hive quicker.

"Wait!" He heard the other guy shout. Marcus came to a halt resting his weight on his cane.

"What's the problem?" He asked, it took him a while to get a response.

"Sorry. I just need to catch my breath." He heard the girl, Lulu. She was wheezing. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"We're coming." Kusuri span on her heel and was about to double back to the rest of her team. But Marcus grabbed her shoulder. He put a finger to his lips shushing her.

It was one of those moments he always had. When everything went into perspective. His senses combined and the world meshed together. For his eyes, the emerald foliage strangled the colour out of the place, earthy browns smothered by the trees dying clutter. His nose tingled but only slightly, he'd had experience fighting these things before. The sensation of an ambush was an unchanging constant.

"Look for the reds of its eyes. Don't trust your other senses." Marcus whispered

Kusuri revved up her blades. The reds of her tattoos burned aching to be released. Her eyes like rubies that penetrated the darkness. She lunged at the woods slashing wide with her chainsaw. The blade ground deep into something hard, splinters of wood and bark went flying like shrapnel.

Marcus whirled his cane blocking one of the larger pieces before it could bore into his stomach. A small wooden chunk embedded in his shoulder, making him stumble back.

"Watch where you swing that thing. He twisted the handle of his cane separating it into two pieces. He put the barrel to his temple and was about to squeeze the trigger.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Charles yelled disarming the black haired boy pinning him to the floor, pushing the wooden chunk further into his shoulder.

"Fixing what she did." He shrugged Charles off, standing and ripping out the piece of wood. Not even wincing at would have surely caused immeasurable pain.

"Your aura should have blocked that." Lulu said questioningly pressing the palm of her hand on the wound applying pressure to stop the blood flow, but strangely enough none came out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that! I thought I saw the creature, but they were just berries…" Kusur held a hand full of the delicate little fruit, making Marcus sigh. Shivers down his spine. Marcus pushed Charles and Lulu out of the way, a long black scythe struck from the darkness. It was met with roaring steel. Kusuri had intercepted the Grimm's strike at blink speeds.

"Surround it!" Marcus shouted he picked up his divided cane, holding the rifle length revolver at the creature's head. The staff in his left had a long black spike protruding from its center.

His team surrounded it drawing their weapons. The creature, a Reaper, looked like a Giant Mantis, its arms more like blades then gripping tools, and its mandibles just as severe. It eyes giant and red hungry for flesh.

Charles took the first swing trying to cleave the creature's head. It parried with its scythe arms sending him sprawling. Kusuri dived in from the behind slashing at its legs, the creature jumped upwards dodging the first swing. Kusuri rolled and slashed upwards crashing into the creatures blades. It flung its head at hers trying to bite hers off.

A gush of wind made the creature loose balance. Lulu held her palms flat with white coloured circles floating above them. She punched the circles sending more blasts of wind at the creature. Its lithe and slender frame helped it, allowing it to close the gap on her with little effort. Marcus fired three shots from his rifle into its abdomen.

"Don't kill it! Clip its wings then let it escape! It will take us to the nest!" Marcus shouted stabbing his spike at its back. The creature parried then swung quickly catching him off guard. Her raised his rifle to block the strike but its claw still caught his face leaving a long red scratch up his cheek and eye. Closing his eye, he fired blind hitting the side of its neck. A simple graze. Charles vaulted over head, punching the creature's blade, an explosion originating from his fist shattered the serrated appendage.

Waves of green fire came balling from Lulu's hands setting the Grimm's back ablaze. The fires were too large and they struck Charles, setting his cloak on fire. Charles was frantic in pulling it off throwing the tattered flames at the creature which shrieked as the flames burnt its waxy black skin. Kusuri let out a volley of nails, no intended target, the nails punctured the creature in all directions, peppering and wounding its skin. One nail missed and impaled Marcus' good arm to a tree.

A gap had opened and the creature took off. Fleeing west.

"FOLLOW IT! I'll catch up!" Marcus shouted still trying to pull his arm free.

The three of them sprinted after the creature. Leaving Marcus stuck to the tree. His fingers found the base of the nail and pulled it free. His body was wounded beyond belief, he pressed the the chamber of his rifle to his head and with two flat cracks his body fell to the ground. Lifeless and motionless.

Within seconds his eyes opened, a blue haze was leaking from the wounds all over his body. He touched his face the scratch had healed as well as the bullet holes in his head, they too had evaporated. Opening his scroll he followed the trail his team had made.

* * *

Kusuri was running alongside the creature, Charles a little further behind, Lulu… Much farther. Kusuri was still trying to slash at its legs, to hobble or slow it down even further. But the creatures agility was unparalleled even by her standards.

A fallen log up ahead, the creature slowed to climb it. Kusuri increased speed, jumping high over the log. She rolled mid air, a fireball in her hand. She hurled it at the creature landing a hit right in its face. She detached the blade of her Disaster swinging the whip at the creature's leg, sheering off one or two of the six. The creature jumped the flames on its face dissipating. But it was no doubt slower now. She waited for the other three to catch up before sprinting again. Not needing to catch her breath.

* * *

Marcus was fast gaining on the girl in green within minutes. Her shoes made it hard for her to run in the dense jungle. He kept pace with her making note of how her shoes made loud clanks as she attempted to run.

He heard a gunshot, a loud one at that, followed by an explosion with a force so great he felt its power in the air. The two of them skidded into a clearing Charles stumbled back tumbling into Lulu knocking both of their feet. Marcus was sent flying as Kusuri went barreling into him.

"Watch where you shoot that thing you bumbling oaf!" Kusuri screeched picking herself up off the ground.

"What were you doing fighting three at once anyway!" He retorted, aiming a cannon on his left arm at the two Reapers that stood before them. He pulled the trigger and a short whizz bang tore the scene asunder. One of the Reapers, the wounded one was destroyed in an instant. Charles twisted the handle, pulling the sword free.

Kusuri screamed combusting in flame. She threw herself at the Grimm slashing it in a frenzy, lacerating the creature and turning it into ribbons! The fires around her died down and she was huffing and puffing. Steam coming from her mouth, even though the air wasn't cold. Marcus was speechless, but thankfully Lulu wasn't.

"Did you... Find the hive." She rubbed her head taking Charles' hand as he helped her off the ground.

"I did, this fool was to loud and attracted two more when he came crashing through the woods." Kusuri spoke up, wiping sweat of her brow. "No doubt the whole damn hive heard those explosions."

"Shut up! I saved your sorry ass, those three were already here before I arrived." Charles sheathed his blade, leaning in to help Marcus.

"Both of you be quiet. Your giving me a migraine. If we loop around on the left I'm sure we can still sneak up on them." Marcus flashed one of his old charming smiles, trying to defuse the situation. It only worked on Kusuri who went red in the face. Charles just huffed and started walking.

* * *

Marcus' knowledge of Reapers was limited. But he had seen Hives before. Usually from the safety of an airship. They were usually surrounded by intense thicket with a large clearing in the center. Check on that front! They were careful slowly stepping through the forest, Marcus eyes were always peeled to the trees above. Reapers like to strike down on unsuspecting foes. But if you knew what to look for, they couldn't surprise you. It was also unlikely for them to strike immediately, they usually wait for their targets to move past them and let their guard down.

Strangely enough, they moved towards the clearing without any instances. It was almost quite… peaceful. Up ahead was the one thing Marcus was hoping he wouldn't see. A long black leg, twice his height almost three times his width. It was what Huntsman in Mistral dubbed: A Queen. It was rare to see one so close to habitation, but no doubt this one had been here a while. The Reaper Queen was several metres tall. It's reptilian like body was wet and unbearably hot, it gave off a scent of burning oil, thick and overbearing.

"That thing is huge." Kusuri said in awe, she looked ready to charge in. But Charles stopped her.

"Watch." He pointed to the belly.

A thick tar like substance was forming at the center of the chest. It was shaped like a teardrop and seemed to take hours to grow. Soon enough, it was just big enough, and dropped to the ground. The bubble gave way creating a perfect black circle on the ground. The shrills cries of a newborn Reaper slowly emerged from the soupy darkness.

"That's new." Lulu said in awe, she watched as the Reaper Queen's chest slowly shrink back to its original size.

"So that's how the ugly suckers are born." Marcus looked up towards the Reaper's eyes. What would have been red orbs bigger than a bicycle, was closed slits. Perhaps it was sleeping.

"I think my cannon can take it out." Charles suggested, he was already aiming his rifle.

"Aim for the head. Its weak there." Marcus gave direction, he flicked out the sight on his own rifle. He opened the chamber, taking out the single spike and loading it into the chamber. "We fire together, on my mark."

Marcus felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Lulu, she was pointing at the opposite side of the forest, he could see shadows, bright flashes of brown light. The sounds of guns firing. A boulder tore through the tree line, coming to a crashing halt a few meters away from their current position. There he saw her.

Cladded in brown and gold, a girl with lion's ears skipped merrily before the form of a gigantic sleeping Reaper Queen. In each arm she held a half of a Reaper bisected at the thorax. She sported a twin bladed set of claws on each forearm as she tore off one of the Reaper's scythe arms and threw the rest of the rotting bug-like Grimm's caucus to the side. It dissolved into thin air moments later. She did a short wind up then threw the blade at the Queen like a over-sized boomerang; nailing it right between the eyes.

"Bulls eye!" she cheered. Raising her clawed arms in victory. She looked a little disappointed that it didn't wake immediately.

She looked around as if looking for someone. She noticed the team hiding in the bushes, and started strutting over towards them.

"Terra?!" Marcus shouted, standing up and walking to greet her.

"Asshole?!" Terra yelled in a joking way.

"What's it been? Like three months?" He cheered running over to hug her.

Terra's eyes darted left, she grabbed Marcus by the collar and crotch lifting him over head like a shield. A Reaper's blade impaled him through the stomach. She twisted his body throwing the Reaper to the ground, she punched her right knuckle under its jaws and with a loud pop its head exploded. She pulled the blade from his back, and almost instantly blue haze leaked from the wound.

"Is he alright!" Charles ran forward to check his leader but Terra stopped him.

"Don't worry about it! Old Dead-in-the-Head will be fit as a fiddle." Terra slapped Charles back a little roughly making him trip forwards. Then prodded Marcus' still body with her foot.

"What's the plan?" Charles asked questioningly, Terra stepped back surprised then let out a big laugh.

"PLAN?! Attack is my plan!" Charles watched in amazement as she threw herself head first at the Reaper Queen.

"Did she just…?" Kusuri asked twirling her sword.

"Yup, she's crazy like that." Marcus pulled himself up off the ground. "Well, we better attack if we don't want to lose." Marcus aimed his rifle and fired the long spike, it shot straight through the creature's neck. Terra was on its face, using the Reapers claws she had thrown earlier to balance herself. She was slashing wildly at its face. It woke up violently, pained by the offending objects in its face. Its eyes centered on Terra who was trying to tear off one of its mandibles, waving its head and giant arms frantically sending Terra flying off into the tree line.

"May day! May day! Lyons One down! Lyons One down!" howled the airborne Faunus as she disappeared over the eye-line of the trees. Leaving Charles slightly dumbfounded and confused over what just happened.

"Well that was... Different." he stammered awkwardly.

It towered above the remaining four, it thrust a claw downwards at Charles, he braced himself and deflected the strike with his buckler. He sheathed Fragarach and twisted its handle. The grip extended outwards and the buckler disconnected from his arm mount. The sledgehammer hit the floor and he swung it upwards, parrying a second strike.

Lulu thrust her hands outwards, green dust dripped out from her gauntlets fingertips. It gathered in one giant transmutation circle turning it bright verdant. She swung her arms back and clapped into the circle. A beam of green energy blasted outwards striking the creature's stomach blasting it backwards. She repeated that twice more, the creature sensing the threat, slashed at her. Lulu flipped backwards dodging the wide swing.

Kusuri jumped in, Lulu fired off more beams over head. Charles was parrying its strikes for the green haired beauty. Marcus was firing off spikes from a distance trying to hit its flailing head. Kusuri jumped upwards stabbing her blades into its stomach. The chainsaws buried deep, using them to climb, she was slowly ascending.

From Marcus' perspective it looked like they were going to take it down shortly, but in the heat of the moment, he forgot the Queens strongest ability. It let out an ear shattering shriek and the forest came to life. Dozens if not hundreds of Reapers emerged from the tree line. Marcus ran over to join Charles who was fending three off of Lulu.

"We have to retreat! There are too many!" Charles shouted swinging his hammer, crushing two smaller ones in a single swing. Using its momentum he spun once more smashing a larger one, he pulled the trigger and the hammers front detonated. Blowing it to smithereens.

"I'll cover you!" Marcus jumped in smashing a Reaper over the head with his cane. He swung the cane over his head swatting away several strikes aimed at him. Lulu took out her hairpin, in her hand it grew larger. She stabbed at a Reaper, getting it right between the eyes.

Marcus turned to where he saw Kusuri last. She was surrounded, her body engulfed in flames. She was turning the ground red with the Reaper's blood. But the Queen was above her. Kusuri was narrowly dodging its strikes while fighting for her life.

"We have to get her first!" He was about to run and get her but felt the strangest sensation. It sounded like white noise, a TV tuned into an unknown channel. Then the surge, that noise became engulfed by that of orchestral sounds.

In a row the Reapers heads exploded as the sound waves bored into their skulls. In a wave a dozen or so had been killed. A girl in a pink marching band uniform? He must have been seeing things, cause her hat was almost twice the size of her head. Holding a conductor's baton, her hat blasted another ray of destructible sound. Using her baton she guided the beam to kill many of the other Reaper's left standing.

"Wow you guys really made a mess of this hungh?" She said putting her hands on her hips. "Hazel, all ready for you." She began finishing off the Reaper's her hat canon destroying waves in a single moment.

A shadow surged from the tree line, moving too fast for a regular human. It was the girl who rode the lion, in her hand a giant kanebo she smashed the blunt weapon into the Reaper's hind leg, the Lion's claws slashing through the second.

"Terra, you're up." The girl in pink called out.

All of the sudden the ground swallowed her hole and dragged the Queen underground, the pink haired girl narrowly missing the scythe as it struck itself into the trunk of a tree. The Reaper Queen attempted to wind its arm back only to discover it was wedged into the thick wood, making the pain-stricken Grimm howl in anger and pain as she attempted to break herself free, gaining no time to react as the Lion Faunus girl appeared from below, she tore through its back like a bullet out of the ground beneath the beast's blind spot; making the Reaper throw its head back in agony as it lost feeling in its four hind legs.

"Jackson! Finish it!" The pink haired coordinator raised her baton.

"Kusuri, quickly!" Marcus called out to her, she was the closest to the near defeated beast.

Like a bullet, a man in white descended seemingly from the stars, an ice tipped lance aimed directly for the Reaper's skull. Kusuri saw this, bursting into flames she catapulted herself into the crevice. But he was faster, his spear went straight through the Grimm's mask, and it stopped moving. In outrage, Kusuri spun slashing her disasters right through the creature's neck, decapitating the beast with a single swing.

Marcus watched as the opposing team regrouped, almost lined up in order:

With silvery white hair, and a pale complexion that rivaled the snowdog Marcus. His eyes extra peculiar, they were pale blue with specks of white. While somewhat scrawny, Jackson bared a thin yet athletic build. He wore a sleeveless pale blue shirt underneath a white jacket with black trims that was zipped up, a fur trim around the collar, the jacket itself fell slightly short of his waist-length. Jackson wore white pants with two black and thin belts worn parallel with each other. But the most noticeable part of Jackson's outfit was his pale blue, long sleeved, hooded cloak whose tails comes down to his upper calves, it too had that signature white fur trim round the hood and holds what looked like his emblem on the back, a pale blue snowflake within a white moon. To Kusuri he looked like an attractive loner, a look in his eyes that hinted at something greater behind the man.

Hazel, the girl on the lion, had a delicate face with could be described as quite mouse like. She wore thick heavy spectacles, much too large for her face. Her body looked incredibly athletic with a faint six pack on her stomach. Her legs were built like brick houses and she was the most visibly fit person on her team. Her hair a hazel brown, that framed each side of her face in thin strands. Her fringe is cut just over the line of her spectacles. Her hair, long, and trailed across the length of her back. It got progressively more frizzy the closer it gets to the bottom. Her eyes are a bright amber like color. She had one of those faces Marcus swears he's seen before.

Her top was made from thick brown leather, sporting leather pads over her shoulders and bust. Her collar surrounding her neckline was made from some kind of animal fur. Her top is cut short at the midsection just under her breasts. Exposing her stomach. Her bottoms were a combination of clothing items: Trousers with varying lengths on each pant leg, with her right stopping just short of her upper thigh, and her left stopping at her upper knee. At the hem of these pants was a similar white fur to her collar. She wears black tights underneath this. Wearing a cape around her waist that flows to just around her calves. All held up by the belt she wore which had a metal insignia with metal falcon wings sprouting out from the center piece. She wears high heels that made her look taller. She wears gloves that are bound to thick bracers that have cone like shape flaring out as they go along her forearms.

Nonon, the girl dressed as a conductor, had pale yellow skin with light freckles on her cheeks. Her build being quite fragile with her being particularly skinny in areas where she should have to be fit. Charles would have guessed that she didn't like cardio. She wore a large oversized marching band hat, that covered the majority of her hair, however, she had two visible pink hopes that loop out from the sides of her head. With a spiked irregular fringe, and her hair cut quite short. Nonon was wearing a traditional marching band uniform with slight alterations in the design. The base outfit being white with pink accents, such as the buttons collar and so forth. However the uniform stops at her combat skirt. She wore no tights but contrasted that with white knee high boots, the boots have significant boost on them making her seem taller. On the abdomen of the uniform there are three embroidered bones going down her torso.

And then finally there was the Lion Faunus known as Terra. She was a young woman with long sandy blonde hair and had two long bangs that frame the sides of her head, a spiked asymmetrical fringe, and blue eyes. Standing at six feet tall with a thin and naturally beautiful face, a face Marcus knew all too well. She was her ex's twin. A spitting image of her. From the lion ears sprouting out of the top of her head and down to the long golden tail sprouting out of her lower back, and possessed an athletic and well endowed figure that most women in her height demographic scorned and would've gladly committed mass slaughter to have. She wore a baggy brown trench coat with a gunmetal grey chest armor a black bandoleer wrapped over it. She wears a pair of scarlet red gloves and a scarf, and a pair of dark brown trousers and boots with engravings decorating them, as well as her coat's shoulder and wrist guards. The wrist guards themselves sporting two golden machete-like blades that extended out over her gloved fists. In between each blade a gunmetal grey Dust Blaster firing mechanism.

* * *

"...Why are they staring at us?" Nonon whispered into Hazel's ear.

"I think that one's drooling!" Hazel gasped, pointing to the boy with black hair. Terra laughed.

"Duh!? Of course he is. I mean have any of you seen Hazel's ass when she rides that lion?!" Terra groaned then licked her lips. "The things I'd do to you Ms Isabelline~..." She too started drooling.

"Terra! Keep it to yourself! Remember what I told you, Hazel's off limits!" Jackson said, cheeks flushed red.

"Sorry Jacky Boy, did I overstep the boundaries I pretend to care about?" She walked over to Hazel who was still straddling her Lion. The big cat purred as she approached. "Lionel doesn't mind, I'm sure she likes me more than you anyway." Terra rubbed the cat's ears and cheeks fervently. Earning a lick and low purr.

"Guys they're still staring." Jakuzure was stiff as a board, the rest of her team looked left, the girl in green shyly raised a hand.

"Is she asking for permission to speak?" Hazel whispered to Jackson.

"I think she is." Jackson cleared his throat. "Yes? Something we can help you with?"

"...How do we get out of here?" asked Lulu meekly.

Jackson paused to think... That was a good question actually.

* * *

Later that Day…

* * *

"Mhmmmmmm." Marcus groaned.

"God, don't stop!" Kusuri cried.

"I need an extra hand!" Charles demanded.

"Here, I'll get you off." Lulu said softly.

After a treacherous and long endeavor, Team BLCK finally scaled the cliff. Marcus was holding Kusuri's left arm trying to pull her over the edge. Lulu was helping Charles make the final step. In one big heave the four of them crashed onto the safe side.

"Good to see you eight made it back in one piece." Professor Ozpin stood watching them huffing and puffing, collapsed in a big pile.

"From what I gathered watching the screen, it was Team WHIT that delivered the final blow. Your reward: Not scraping the gum off from under the desks for the first week of class." Glynda Goodwitch said with a faint smile, which quickly flattened out into a snarl. "Which leaves you four."

"You're joking right?" Marcus laughed at first but when nobody else laughed.

"I'm afraid so Mr Beaunoir." Ozpin said with a chuckle.

"Sigh." He said with bated breath.

* * *

"This is your team dorm room." The girl in the pink hair led them down the corridor, coming to a stop outside of a cozy four person bedroom. It had closets for each individual, desks, and… Welp, that was about it.

"Its nice." Lulu said with a smile and cheery breath.

"A little small though." Charles said stepping into the room.

"I'll call my decorator." Marcus gasped rather dramatically. He looked the most unimpressed out of the four.

"Um. Excuse me." Lulu said quietly, a pink blush on her face.

"Yes?" Said Nonon.

"Where do we change? It's just… There isn't much space." That's when the four of them realized the problem that was facing them.

"To be entirely honest, I don't mind _who_ sees me changing, it just can't end up on the internet." Marcus was smiling a big toothy grin, that comment seemed directed at Nonon. He was leaning against the door frame, quite clearly checking her out. He winked at her before walking inside.

"Right... if you need anything else. I'll just be in the room opposite."

"I dibs the bed on the right!" Marcus jumped head first into it, bouncing as it caught him in the soft down pillows! His team just stared. "What? Like you didn't see that coming?!"


	6. Qui n'avance pas, recule

**Qui n'avance pas, recule**

* * *

Light, it filtered through the covers in a monochromatic wash. Stars of black and white spread through the mind, as it slowly came too. Eyes fluttered; once, twice they blinked. Moving her shoulder, a soft crack echoed, followed by a silky sigh. Fingers coiled around the sheets, a hand went rough through delicate verdant hair.

Lulu lifted her head from the crevice in her pillow. The light cascaded through the drapes, it bombarded the senses initially; blinding her. Her eyes adjusted, with a swift flick of her wrist, the curtains were blown to the side letting all the glare in. Sitting up, Lulu looked out towards the sun. She watched how it creeped out from under the horizon.

"By its position…" Lulu squinted her eyes as the sun magnified making it even harder to see. "I'd say six thirty." She stretched one last time before standing.

Making her way to the divider; the small wall that sheltered the ladies from prying eyes. Here she grabbed a long green towel.

"Kusuri. Are you coming?" Lulu asked, the girl in red stirred, soon she too was rubbing her eyes. Kusuri was up, and the two left for the shower rooms. A few minutes later, Charles and Marcus were up, making their way to the boys locker room.

It wasn't too crowded, the first years had yet to learn the doctrine required for showering and getting to class on time. With this being the first, proper, day of class. It was almost expected that they would come in late. It was mostly the second year students, with notably less third years, and even scarcer fourth years.

Marcus and Charles entered adjacent showers without saying a word. Charles had the water set to mildly warm - to tickle the skin. Marcus had his on scolding hot - only way the heat would hit his dead nerves. After about five minutes, both exited almost succinctly. Marcus towel around his waist, was checking himself out in the mirror, while Charles washed his face.

"Dude. Do you think I need to work out more?" He asked, his fingers running along the faint lines that masked his chest muscles.

"Couldn't hurt." Charles shrugged, splashing his face into the icy cold pool that collected in his hand.

"Gym after class?" Marcus suggested, fishing out his scroll inexplicably from his towel.

"Sure, but I wanted to focus on…~" Charles watched as Marcus tensed taking a half naked picture in the mirror. "Seriously? Who is that going too?"

"Kusuri, she loves it. Sometimes. She sends one back." Marcus snickered putting the scroll back into his towel.

"Bad idea mixing around with her like that. Something about her just… Irks me." Charles took a hand towel and dried his face.

"Well Chuck, when you have a smoking hot girl like that hanging on your every word. You gotta play the field." Marcus swung an imaginary bat, imagining the ball it struck as it was sent skyward.

"Hey, it's your funeral man." Charles walked over towards his locker, taking out the carefully folded uniform, putting it on in a automated fashion. Marcus joined him, their lockers opposite each other.

Marcus wore the Atlesian silk boxers, and Charles wore the standard grey. An allegory to their economic situation. Both put on their uniforms, Charles had it on completely, not missing a single item of clothing. Marcus abandoned the tie, opening up the white shirt underneath, popping the collar.

"You know I can get you clothes right? I just need you to give me your sizes. I'm sure I can whip something up for you?" Marcus suggested, noting how empty Charles' locker and wardrobe back in the dorm looked.

"It's alright, don't need to waste your time on stuff like that." Charles grabbed two large textbooks, passing one of to the boy with black hair. Marcus took his cane, Penance Riposte, and took the weight of his leg. Mumbling 'much better' to himself.

The two of them waited (a respectable distance) from the girls locker room door. More people went in there then coming out, but the girls had a strict schedule enforced by Lulu, so it shouldn't have taken any longer than ten to twenty minutes.

Kusuri was close to the mirror, surrounded by a dozen other girls. All doing their makeup with close, analytical eyes. Lulu was powdering her cheek, with her week living with Kusuri she had taught her a thing or two about the stuff. However Lulu opted for the, less is more, approach. Kusuri had all the gadgets and gizmos out, her hands fast yet accurate. Kusuri begged to do Lulu's makeup, but she refused. There was something about the natural essence of a person's face she refused to have masked. Maybe it was the purity; that virginal air.

"All done." Kusuri chirped. She stood up and leaned over the green headed girls shoulder. "What do we have here?" Kusuri pulled the hairpin from Lulu's lopsided hightail.

"It's made of jade and ruby." Lulu said, her eyes meeting the yellow skinned beauties.

"It weighs quite a lot for a hairpin. Are the molecules condensed, making it look smaller. So when you use your power on it, it expand to its full size?" Kusuri inquired jabbing the air with the acute barb.

"I'm not too sure about any of that. _You're _sciences are all very foreign to me." Lulu took the pin, twirling it before sheathing it back in its nest.  
"Perhaps, but you'll have to learn to adapt. Did you tell time by looking at the sun again? You know you can just check your scroll." Kusuri waved the little white device in front Lulu's face.

"I…" Lulu flashed red, her cheeks warming up a little. "I don't know how to turn it on!" Lulu shrieked burying her face in her palms.

"You adorable ditz. Just ask Charles, he knows this stuff better than anyone." Kusuri saw a message appear on her phone. It was from Marcus, opening it, she saw the picture of him in nothing but a towel. Her eyes widened and nose twitched.

"What is it Kusuri?" Lulu asked, looking up to see her friend, wild eyed, crazed expression; mask of a serial killer.

"Nothing but my animal urges begging for release." Kusuri opened her camera, aimed it at the mirror, and sent one back.

"Well I'm all good to go. Are you?" Lulu sat up, turning to Kusuri who puffed out her ruby lips in response.

"All good."

The two girls exited wearing their uniforms. Kusuri had her hair tied in her signature twintails, her cross shaped earrings proudly on display. The four of them walked down the halls, they had spent the week getting to know the school, it's halls and long corridors weren't to tricky once you knew the floor plan. Most classes were in the central building, with few exceptions. Taking place elsewhere.

After about five minutes of walking, they approached their first ever class. Grimm Studies. As second year students, their day wasn't nearly as filled with classes as a Year 1, they had way more breaks in between class and better access to facilities the first years didn't. Like the gym. First Years were required to have professor supervision when utilizing it. Second Years didn't, of course they were held fully responsible for what happened to themselves and the gear.

Stepping through the door, not many people had arrived. Just a handful of students, most were second year students, however some people looked a little younger. BLCK only knew two other teams properly. Social cliques in this school were small, most staying as small as the members of their team. However, there were exceptions. They knew nobody in the room, so the four sat together in the middle, away from eager eyes up front, and the mellow down in the back. Perfect equilibrium.

Marcus checked his scroll, ten minutes before class start. Early and punctual, just the way he liked it. Charles was getting everything set out, meticulous, and carefully. Every pencil was straightened out, symmetrical to the one adjacent it. His book open on the contents page, ready to flip to whatever was required. Lulu was copying him, trying to get everything identical to his. Kusuri kicked the desk every now and then, making Charles' pencils shift by a fraction, making him restart the organization process, over and over again.

The class was starting to fill up, finally. Coco walked in, Marcus waved to her but she brushed him off. Sitting down in the row in front of them. Soon the class was filled, each and every seat taken. Marcus could feel this odd… chill going down his spine. His breathing got heavier and his heart hammered away in his chest, threatening to erupt from its cage.

"_A panic attack!_" Marcus thought, clutching his chest, he tried to slow his breathing but it only got worse.

The teacher reared around the corner, she was the kind of women you didn't want to look at twice. Not because she was revolting, but because she, in her own right, was disturbing to gaze upon. Unnaturally tall, and equally as thin, her arms hung by her side like skeleton bones. Skin so pasty white it could bleach anything it touched, her ivory hair tied in a large bun that covered the majority of her head. With dyed black streaks going out and around in an irregular pattern. It took Marcus a second to see that she was albino, her eyes red, pale, and dead. But the thing that completed the terrifying image. The sensation of absolute content on her face, smiling wide, her milky white teeth on full display.

She wore an old fashioned oversized dress, it looked like it belonged in a museum the style was so old. It frilled out in that same way modern combat skirts did, with frills going around its circumference. The dress itself could be best described as moldy white, with a dash of blood. It radiated this ancient feeling of unrest. Her throat rumbled slightly before it formed a word.

"Class. You sit before me, eager to learn, eager to learn to fight no doubt." She took a long step forward, inching closer to the center of the room. "Yet you don't understand, that without knowing what you're fighting, you will all, most surely, perish." She waved her hand as if signaling some divine intervention.

Marcus was taking deep heavy breaths. He could feel his heart slowing down, as if about to stop. If his reaction to pain had been what it was one year ago, he surely would have been screaming by now.

"Can any of you tell me what type of Grimm a… Pirate, is?" Nobody spoke, Charles was flicking through the table of contents, before raising his hand. "Yes?" She looked delighted… Well even more so.

"It's not even in the book, you made it up." Stunned silence.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She asked taking a step closer, Charles kept his steely expression. "Well done Mr…" She flicked through her scroll. "Irons. A Pirate doesn't exist, but it is a name I am happily reserving for the next aquatic Grimm species I encounter." She cackled, walking back towards the blackboard. With a long finger she took hold of the chalk. Writing the word 'Variants' in bold.

"Can anyone tell me the three variants of Grimm that can be found in the world?" She looked back at her scroll, flicking over to the next name on her list. "Ms Ketsuki. Would you give me the answer?"

"1. Aquatic. 2. Avian. 3. Terrestrial." Kusuri said matter of factly.

"Well done, would your team Leader like to tell me which of the three is the most dangerous." All eyes turned on Marcus. Who was having trouble even catching his breath. He swallowed his pain and spoke hoarsely.

"Trick question."

"Oh… Why is that, Mr Beaunoir?" Her head tilted carefully analysing him, like the beady eyed mantids they hunted the week before. He swallowed then spoke once more.

"It's a matter of perspective. A fisherman will argue that a Corsair is more dangerous than an Ursa, because of the circumstances he is in. Like how a pilot would state that Nevermores are more dangerous than Leviathans. Grimm are Grimm, all are dangerous, it just depends on where you're standing." He felt his heart stop, and his eyes froze, blood rushed to his head and he collapsed in his chair. The way it looked, he just sat down in his chair. His eyes kept frozen on the albino professor.

"Well said, Grimm can't be categorized by their threat level, even a lonesome Beowolf can take down an unsuspecting Huntsman. Alright turn to page five hundred and thirty seven, I want you all to get familiar with Aquatic Grimm types as your next field assignments will rely on the knowledge found in this chapter."

Charles look to his left and saw Marcus completely still in his chair, eyes transfixed on the centre of the room. Not even his chest was moving.

"Hey. Are you breathing." Charles jabbed Marcus with his pencil. Jolting the very dead Marcus back to life.

"Sorry must have dozed off there." Marcus rubbed his eyes then let out a big yawn. He felt his chest and his heart rate seemed normal. He shrugged in naivety. "Some heart attack." He quickly set out to copying Charles.

Marcus felt something strange in his heart, it was as if the pain had expanded it, and now he felt a longing for something or someone, he was not certain. All he knew, is that his fatal flaw; the craving for the picturesque at all costs. Had now been pushed aside by a new feeling, a higher calling. Internally, he felt no different, but when he thought of his goals and aspirations the image became cloudy. He could no longer visualize what he wanted in life.

"I want you to tell me what animal this represents." The Professor spoke up, her own face buried within her book, she aimlessly pointed.

"A Corsair, Ma'am. It represents what we call a shark." The girl with pink hair, the one who introduced them to their dorm room. She was now wearing a black beanie over her short pink hair.

"Mmmm yes. Next week you will all go on an assignment. The first three teams to kill a Corsair and provide evidence will be getting A's in my class for the next semester. But this is no simple fishing trip, it's hard to lure a Corsair to the surface. You will all have to study, and have some critical thinking, as I've left out the major part about how to lure the Beasts from your textbooks. I've made sure that all of you won't be getting any other information from this, as I've restricted access to the textbooks needed for further study." Cerise turned to the blackboard, she pulled on a long scroll like poster, it showed an annotated diagram of a Corsair, as well as a general size comparison.

Marcus leaned forward, he had never seen one before. From the information provided, they were on average twice the length of a person with mouths capable of swallowing three people whole, without so much as a chew. Inside its maw, rows, and rows, of serrate, dagger length teeth.

"Hate to get eaten by that thing…" He said, almost tempting fate itself.

"I've seen them from the air, some of them grow really-really big." Charles bit the meat of his eraser, chewing it nervously.

"Lovely." Marcus grumbled.

The lesson progressed normally, Cerise outlined strategies to employ when facing a Corsair, being explicit in her statement: "Being in the water with one, is a death sentence." Kusuri repeated that line over and over again in her textbook, like a mantra.

Once it finished Cerise McPhee, left as quickly as she had entered disappearing to her office no doubt, to make sure her students didn't try go behind her back. Team BLCK were among the last to leave, as Lulu was clumsy in packing her notes. She wrote with an old fashioned ink quill, which took a time to pack. When finished she quickly ran down the steps to join her team.

"Where are you guys off too?" Lulu asked, holding her books to her chest as the four of them walked down the halls.

"Charles and I were going to see if we could find anyone to spare in the arena." Kusuri punched her knuckles together making a loud crack.

"She's a bit too eager to fight if you ask me. But we got plenty of time off before our next class, about two or so hours." Charles grabbed her head and started messing up her hair with his knuckles. She just gasped and squealed.

"And you?" She asked Marcus, he hobbled a little bit in front, using his cane for balance.

"I was going to go to the library, I've got class in an hour so I can't join them."

"Mind if I went with you? I'm not much of a hand to hand fighter." Lulu asked.

"Sure thing. I could actually use an extra pair of legs."

* * *

"You sure about this?" Charles asked Kusuri. She was standing a few feet ahead of him. He was wearing a grey tank top and her a crimson one. Both wearing shorts that didn't confine movement.

""Oh yes. Let's call it payback!" Kusuri stretched out her leg, lowering herself in a squat. At the other end of the arena, was Terra Lyons and Jackson White. The pair had come to the arena with the same goals as Kusuri.

The mousy girl, the one with the glasses, Hazel. Stood at the side in her hand a little hammer and a tiny bell. She clinked it three times.

Charles had his eyes on Jackson, and Kusuri had Terra. The two of them were too close for a frontal attack, but Kusuri excelled at breaking impenetrable defenses. She sprinted at them head on, she dove at Terra. The blonde attempted to punch Kusuri in the face. She ducked under it, twirling on the ground, using her feet to kick Jackson in the groin and roll behind Terra.

In an instant Jackson was lifted overhead and thrown to the other end of the arena. Charles was on him, using his superior arm strength to his advantage. Jackson went for the legs, kicking Charles ankle. Charles hoped over the swipe, leaning in for a second grapple. The white haired boy jumped backwards, staying out of Charles' reach.

Kusuri was low to the ground, she had seen how Terra fought, she was top heavy and focused solely on her punches. So when she kicked it was slower and easier to dodge. Terra punched the ground, and the floor shook, Kusuri jumped being flung into the wall.

"Terra!" Jackson called out, he ran along the wall, he swung his leg, catching Kusuri in the hip. Launching her back down to the ground. Terra caught Kusuri mid air, gripping her by the throat. She lifted her above head, then slammed her into the ground.

"God damn it Charles, you had one job." Kusuri coughed, she wrapped her legs around Terra's arm. She squeezed, prying herself out of Terra's grip. Once free, she rotated her body, throwing Terra face first into the ground. Kusuri lunged at Jackson, grabbing his white hair and slamming his head into the wall.

"He's too fast!" Charles did a motion with his fingers, beckoning her to give him Jackson. Kusuri spun him around. Swiftly, she kicked in his groin, he buckled , she raised her knee, hitting him in the face. Spinning him around she pressed both feet firmly against his back, kicking him directly into Charles' arms.

Charles grabbed Jackson by the legs, lifting him by them. He gripped Jackson's waist, and jumped. Delivering a final pile driver. Jackson's eyes turned into little swirls as he was knocked unconscious from the blow.

Kusuri and Charles stood at opposite ends of Terra. Terra licked her lips, then ran straight at Charles, catching him off guard. She leapt into the air, crashing her fist into his face. She ducked low, grabbing Charles by the round tables. Her other hand gripping his collar. She lifted, throwing him head first into the charging Kusuri. Kusuri spun round house kicking Charles, deflecting him. KO'ing Charles in one go. Kusuri stumbled, she jumped back to avoid another flurry of punches. Terra also retreated to another corner of the arena.

Kusuri growled like a feral animal. Her eyes flashing red, like an emergency alarm, or the flickers of a flame. She sprinted at Terra leaping high into the air. When Terra looked into those eyes, the world around her changed. Behind Kusuri, a black dragon roared, its raven flames echoing out into the sky, its solo eye burning as it bored into her soul. She didn't even realize when Kusuri kicked her in the jaw, all that followed was black.

* * *

The Library had an abundance of windows, it allowed the natural morning light to flood in, and illuminate every page. Marcus was holding the step ladder, Lulu was on the final step, reaching around the collection of books. Looking for the one he requested. She plucked it free, and descended.

"Is this the one?" She handed it to him. He read the title, then smiled.

"Yes. And don't worry love, I didn't peek." He smirked hobbling off towards a desk. She looked confused.

"Peek at what?" She chased after him. She sat across from him, the book was black and leatherbound, it looked relatively knew, she picked out the etchings of a date. It was published recently. It had a title in some obscure language. "What's the book about." Lulu inquired.

"Well, it's kind of like a family tree. I have something like it back home, buts its much shorter and missing some pieces." He thumbed through it, looking for the B section.

"Are you tracing your family roots? Back where I lived, everybody knew who their ancestors were. Mine were honey farmers." Lulu said rather proudly, making her leader look up for a second, just to capture that agreeable look on her face.

"Something like that." He paused upon finding a page, then kept flipping. Stopping shortly after. "Ah, here we are. L'arbre généalogique de la Beaunoir." He turned the book, showing Lulu the illustrious illustration. The page was long and had few branches. The name Beaunoir was long an the only constant on the page. She started from the bottom, there she saw two names, one she recognised. _Marcus Beaunoir_ next to a _Cora Beaunoir. _She traced her eyes up, the name Laura, then Talia, and finally Peter.

"It's not very long." Lulu commented, leaning back into her chair.

"They only started listing them from when Menagerie was established. Back then, these books were used kind of like catalogues, or a prison roll call. After the Faunus rebellion these books were changed to date back Faunus families to their roots in Menagerie. My one at home is missing the name Peter." He looked hard at the name, scanning it extra carefully.

"There weren't any Faunus' where I lived. The occasional traveler every now and then. I was always so intrigued by your race. Plagued with questions like: How were you made? Why are you all so different? Are there any mythical versions of Faunus'? Like dragons, or gryphons?!" Lulu asked, her eyes were filled with such wonder.

"I don't know about gryphons, but I've seen a guy seven feet tall with horns on his head." He paused leaning in. "Fire balls and all." He joked, making her laugh a little.

"Really?!" Lulu exclaimed in amazement, her eyes went to his head looking at the subtle ears buried in his hair. "What type are you?"

"Dog. Take after my mother. My dad and sister are bears."

"Hmm what are they like?" She rested her porcelain jaw on her wrist. He took out his wallet, prying out a picture.

"Well: my Dad's a hard worker, Sisters blind and paralyzed, Mum's in a coma; and I'm beautiful and talented specimen with more money than a Mistralian prince. So to answer your question, just peachy." Lulu was startled and speechless. He waited a second before laughing.

"Sorry about that. All of those are true, but they're all good more or less." He smiled going back to his book.

"Ok…" Lulu sighed, she looked out the window, back towards the sun.

"What about you, I hardly know a thing about you. Any family?"

"Mother and Father, not quite sure where they are…" Lulu answered her eyes trained on the horizon.

"Orphan. I see." He closed the book taking his cane, he walked back to where the book was before. With a careful step he climbed to the top, placing the book where he found it. "Come now Ms Wintergreen, we have class to get too." He extended a hand to her, she took it, pulling gently to lift herself.

* * *

The first day, slowly began to unwind. The sun was old and lazy over the school. Casting an illuminating crimson shadow over the school. Team BLCK sat on the edge of one of the school's many tall towers. They all sat an arm's reach away from each other. Kusuri was humming, Charles had his eyes closed, Lulu stared at the horizon, and Marcus rapped his cane against the brick and mortar, creating an unsequenced beat for Kusuri to follow.

They're last class had taken place on that balcony, and they stayed after to appreciate the welcoming foreign land they had embarked. The wall surrounding the Vale was tall, larger than he initially thought. He had this concept that it would have guns larger than buildings placed upon it. Yet the grey wall seemed… kind of lonely. Like it longed for that extra security.

Marcus endorsed the idea of bonding, something not so strange here as it was back home. Some teams he knew back in Mistral followed a strange ideology; "the team is a stepping stone". Only necessary for the four years. But back in Mistral, the students had this ideal image in their head, a longing for the dangerous and picturesque life of a lone Hunter.

His hand lay flat against the concrete, his legs dangling over the edge, gently swaying to gravity's melodic pull. He felt something prick his skin, another hand. Kusuri was blushing, her hand lay gently on top of his. His breath hitched and his knee began to ache. She shuffled a little closer to him, trying to feel his radiant heat. In this light, his glowing blue eyes looked a heavenly shade of purple.

The red glow of the sun, made her bloodied hair and iris' transcend the human understanding of beauty. Her skin so soft, it made his pulse unsteady; fluctuating in dumbstruck intervals. Her nails gently stroked across his pale finger tips, trying to interlock. His pocket buzzed, with that hand he reached in. Taking out his scroll. A face he recognised ever so well, a coffee flavored delicacy.

Kusuri's eyes turned dark at the image, her nails dug into the stone scraping hard, making a distressed screech, blood drew from her fingertips. Biting her teeth down hard, her fingers found their way inside her bag, gripping the handle of her scissors, she wanted to slit his lovely snake like throat. Give him a wet ruby choker. Then hurl his enticing body to the depths below, turning him into a tasteful masterpiece.

"Alright guys, I say we turn in." Charles stood up, stretching his back. He helped Lulu to her feet, the Marcus, and finally Kusuri. He recoiled at the touch of her cold wet hand. "Shit, are you bleeding?" He wiped his hand on gunmetal grey walls, leaving an eerie bloodied hand mark. Kusuri felt weak upon seeing it.

"It's nothing, just a scratch!"

* * *

The former afternoon glow, had been replaced by an inky darkness. It seeped into every room. There was a light in the dorm, a faint one, it radiated from the scroll, absorbing the room in its light. Marcus was texting Coco, for some reason, had become increasingly forward since that night.

_I'm in the bathrooms ;)_

_I'll see you there!_

He rushed from the room, using his scroll to illuminate the path. He was wearing silk pajama pants and little else. It was cold, it made him shiver slightly. He tip toed, trying to remain quiet so as to not alert other students.

He veered around the corner, coming up on the women's bathroom. Steam was seeping out from the frame: "She must have been in the shower." Marcus smirked, his hand creased around the damp door handle. Turning it slowly, so as to not alert the the girl inside.

Carefully, he stepped on the wet floors, his feet made a silent squelch. The thickness of the steam felt unbearable, the damp miasma made his skin feel tight. The wetness felt like the splatter of rain, it tickled his back and shoulders. The sound of running waters, it came down steady, like the pulse of a heart.

The walls were red, a strange difference he noted from the boys changing room. He inched ever closer to the source, his heart beat ever faster, his hair turned wet, black and slicked. He saw the silhouette of a figure, the fog dense and ever consuming. As he got closer the image began to clear, it was Coco's form, without a doubt. But the fog made it so blurry he could not make out a single curve.

"Hey, you got started without me." He pulled of his pants. He looked down. "Sorry, its kinda cold." He wiped his forehead. Then pressed on, as he got closer, the blur refused to seize. The steam got thicker, and denser with every step. Until he was only two steps away, he could barely see a thing.

"Could you turn the tap down, can hardly see a thing." He said, he voice felt quite, as if it was getting strangled out of him. The figure turned, but like a faded memory, the face wasn't there. A blurred image of someone he swore he knew.

He felt something push into his spine. His legs gave way, but something held him upright. He tried to crane his neck but a delicate hand gripped the back of his throat. Choking, suffocating, drowning, as blood filled his mouth. He laughed as what should have been pain made him chuckle. The blade was pulled out of his back. The sound of a whip crack, and Marcus felt notably lighter. He looked down to see the other half of his body, crumpling. The shower room burned to reveal the starry night sky. The figure who stood in front of him, that burned too. Its ashes filled the rain lit night sky. He felt a burning sensation, it stung a little, he was about to say something, then he felt nothing.

* * *

Caustic pain, Cerise screamed out, walking from her sleep. Her flesh burned and her blood felt like it was boiling.

"What!" She yelled out, her breath caught as her lungs stopped working. She gasped for air, unable to inhale. Her skin turned blue as it suffocated. She stopped flailing; dead, she lay in her makeshift coffin. A few seconds later, the sensation faded. Her flesh healed, color poured back into her face. She lurched forward, red mist radiating from the wounds all over her skin. She looked at the flesh that rotted to her bones, watching it straighten out, replacing the dead flesh with life.

She clambered in a state of unexpected joy, looking for that pesky device known as a scroll. She dialed the first number in her speed dial. It answered almost immediately.

"I…" Cerise took in a long breath. "Found one." Muffled voices, then it spoke back, muttering incoherently.

"Really… You think it's a student?" She spoke back, she licked the cherry red gloss off her lip. "Perfect." She purred. More muttering, she listened intently.

"Well you know me, I love young blood." She bared her fangs, and closed the scroll.

* * *

**A/N**

Hope you enjoyed the language of my people in the title. It means: "if you don't move forward, you move backwards"


	7. Femme Fatale

_Femme Fatale_

* * *

"Professor Ozpin!"

A thunder of raps against the solid wood door, Ozpin stumbled awake. Grabbing his cane as he wearily made his way to the door. Opening it to a group of disheveled students in their sleeping gowns.

"Professor Ozpin, someone's been killed!" His eyes widened.

"Take me to the body." He said calmly. The students led him to the outer balcony outside the dormitories.

The sun was just peaking out over the sea, its rays blinded him initially, the clouds rippled like waves, reflecting the ocean in its entirety. Ozpin's eyes glistened in the sky, however the one thing he could not see, was a body. The floors were flawless, a little wet from the previous night's rain. No blood, no trace of anything having been there at all. He looked at the small group of students, they were stunned, in complete disbelief of what was before them. Or, what wasn't.

"We swear Professor. It was right here!"

"I believe you, don't worry. It was probably some senior students pulling a prank, some rough welcoming to the school. Try not to worry about it." He ushered the students away and closed off the area. He pulled out his scroll, calling him was a precautionary measure now. The scroll answered almost immediately.

"Mr Grau, I think we found one." Ozpin waited for a response. A slow and long breath reached out from the other side. Taking in a raspy breath.

"Fear not, Ozpin. I've been training all my life to hunt them down, I'll handle it."

"Without a doubt Mr Grau."

"Any idea what type it is?"

"It recovered fast, much faster than the last one you killed." There was a pause...

"I've got a few theories. Wait for me to get to Beacon, I'll investigate as soon as I get there."

A click and the call ended. Ozpin looked at the cleanliness of the area, no mess, not even a single sign of struggle. Did it cover up it tracks? Not possible, it would need much more time to get that done. Did somebody cover up for it… He shaked off the thought.

* * *

Splitting headache, his head hurt more than it did on his 16th birthday. Stomach felt detached like acid was spilling out into his body, slowly dissolving and killing him. He was wearing the same silk pants, they had burn holes along the legs and knees. His knee felt weaker than the day it shattered. Holding his cane he hobbled himself back towards his dorm.

He knew somebody had killed him that night. Little did they know, such a frivolous thing like death could not keep him down for long. He looked down at his stomach, not even a scar, he'd come to expect such a thing. He'd died many times in the past year, he learned quite fast that his aura no longer blocked attacks. All it did was bring him back after his wounds took their toll.

Opening his dorm room door, Lulu jumped back in shock. Seeing the shirtless and groggy Marcus.

"Igor? Fetch me my towel, I need a hot bath to curl up and drown in." Marcus stumbled towards his bed and collapsed in it.

"Where were you, you were gone the whole night." Charles tossed him the black towel, grabbing the guy's wrist pulling him to his feet.

"You would not believe me even if I told you." Marcus cracked his spine, still feeling a faint ache from where it was snapped in half.

Kusuri was frozen solid. Her knuckles gripped the sheets of her bed with a ghastly strength. Skin going white as snow, like she'd seen a ghost. Her eyes carefully watched his own, his gaze caught hers and he lingered.

"Everything alright babe?" He stretched his shoulders, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm fine. How. How are you feeling?" She asked with a new found curiosity.

"Like death." He blinked his baby blue eyes then proceeded to walk with Charles out the door.

Lulu saw Kusuri watching him as he left.

"You okay?" Lulu said waving her hands in front of Kusuri's face.

"What?" Kusuri shook herself out her funk. "Yea, just… Intrigued now."

* * *

She watched him. No. Watched him was such a… passive description. More like, she studied him. Like the mantis, she analysed her prey's movements. How he'd use his hands to form pathetic grand gestures. Like a deranged singer; harmonizing in reverse. He walked tall, holding himself with a certain pride she would have thought a lion shared.

She admired how his ears twitched when he heard a severe sound. Not his normal ears, the black furred, pointed tipped, acute and adorable ones. How she wanted to cut them off and keep them in a jar. Just so she could stare at them a little.

She adored his cute, little nose. It moved in such a way when it smelt something, she wanted to capture that gestus and immortalize it. Watching his face move in such peculiar ways. It made her mouth water. Sometimes she would smell him, or the things he touched. Just to get a taste of that scent, expensive cologne he sprayed plentifully. She could sense him from the down the hall, but nothing beat it up close. It merged with his natural odor, quite musky; hints of sex.

But above all, she loved his face. His lips, how they curved to form such a smile, that the gods she studied would strike him down in jealousy. His face, angular, a stark contrast from that brute Charles. It had faint traces of femininity, like he'd adopted it from his mother. Then. His eyes. So blue, they actually glowed, and that is not an exaggeration. When the lights were off, she could see the faint glow of his pearlescent orbs, radiating a delicious light she could get drunk one.

Some nights she would lay there. Just watching him. Taking in the ways he tossed and turned, rubbed his knees and began to sweat, like the nightmare he was trapped in brought back memories of his injury. She wanted to stroke his hair, as she cut off his fingers, asking him what was wrong. Why his leg hurt so? Could she make it better? Amputation often severed the pain associated with the limb! She'd make it painless, kiss the pain from the bloodied stump, using his vital fluid to brighten her lips. Make them even more red, just for him.

She licked them at the thought. She lusted for the idea of holding his severed head to her breast, caressing the black locks and tugging on the pink of his ears. How tasty a vision.

"Lulu, what are your opinions of our leader." She asked, coiling her slender fingers around the red pen. With a strict hand, guided by disciplined accuracy, she crossed out a word on her page.

"I know we probably should no more about him. But he's quite mysterious. I've asked him some personal questions, but he's very vague in his answers." Lulu responded, going back to her highlighting.

Kusuri rolled her tongue in her mouth, pressing it against her cheek. He didn't look the type to be hard at work, but there he sat; head down, nose pressed practically to the paper. She liked to guess that he was just 'waiting for the right distraction'. But there was conscious tick in the curls of his cheeks. Something that had an itch to learn; keening for knowledge.

"I'm bored." Kusuri rolled her head back, waiting for someone to speak. When nobody responded, she lulled her head forward, to look at the other three. "Anyone hear me? I'm bored. Let's go do something!"

"Kusuri, if we don't do our homework. Well, we're gonna have plenty to do in detention. I hear Professor McPhee is fond of holding people till late at night. Not something I'm too keen on experiencing." Charles flicked a pencil at her, Kusuri caught it mid air, then snapped it in half.

"When we finish, I'll be happy to go get dinner with you." Lulu smiled patting Kusuri's shoulder. The redhead resisted the urge to spit.

"Sounds lovely. You two going to join us, or are you just going to keep pretending we don't exist?" She clenched her jaw, notioning towards the boys, mostly Marcus.

"I can't stomach the cafeteria food. I'm getting a delivery from Olive Garden later, I can order more if you guys want, isn't an issue." Marcus spoke without lifting his head.

"Olive Garden? Your joking right? They don't deliver." Kusuri called out his supposed bluff.

"Joking? Afraid not love. The owner is a friend of my fathers, they make exceptions for friends." He chuckled twirling his pencil in his finger, leaning backwards he stuck his tongue out at Kusuri.

"If you're offering. Why not? I don't mind eating in." Charles leaned back, taking a slow drawn out breath.

They existed in a courteous dark silence in a crushed down rage. Neither of the four speaking, just resuming their work. Kusuri clicked her tongue every few seconds, Lulu made little squeaks when she got something right, Charles rubbed his nose periodically, and Marcus sat there blank faced; scratching away at his notebook in a new fashion. Kusuri noted how the strokes had changed from their regular fluidity into broader strokes that crossed multiple lines. Like he was drawing.

Kusuri jumped him, wrestling the sheet of paper from his clutches while straddling his chest.

"What have we got here?!" Kusuri beamed, beginning to look down.

"Kusuri! Get off me! Give it back!" He futilely threw his arms up trying to grab hold of the paper.

"I didn't know you draw, it looks like your books covered in them." She traced her fingers over the pencil marks. She flipped the pages back, the older ones had been colored in. "They are so pretty. Are they dresses?" She asked looking down at him. His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"... Yes… I find it calming alright!" He burst, his hands came to rest, as he finally gave into submission.

Kusuri saw the long red hair flowing down one of the pictures. Kusuri untied her hair from her loose ponytail, letting it flow wild and free over her shoulders. She showed him the picture pouting her lips.

"Drawing me with clothes on. I'm almost disappointed." Kusuri teased "I like this one." She pointed to the bright crimson one, he blushed, it was one that he considered quite risque.

"I'll… Have it made for you." He was blushing profusely and avoiding her gaze. Kusuri ground her hip into his abdomen, she slowly lifted herself off of him. Charles was giving them the stink eye.

"You know this is a public place right?" He said, clearly not impressed.

"Spot yourself a voyeur ay Chucky?" Marcus clicked his tongue, finding his feet.

"Pervert." Kusuri added, toying. She walked behind Charles and started massaging his back, not a moment later she pinched the nerve under his shoulder blade. He tensed, grabbing her hand and twisting it behind her back.

"Watch yourself Kusuri. Wouldn't want to break that arm of yours." He pushed her forward, and Kusuri circled him like a shark. She sat next to Lulu, who was sitting in silence. "You've been quiet sweet thing. What's racing through that beautiful mind of yours." Kusuri poked Lulu's temples making her squeak.

"Oh me! I've just been studying! There's so much about your world I don't understand." Lulu looked to the scroll. "Like this. How does it work exactly!" Charles stood up taking his out.

"I can explain that. The Dust battery that's located in this segment here…"

"Yea! But how does it make people's faces and voices appear? What magic does it use to do that?" Charles was stunned, he took a long breath.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. Have you ever seen a… television?" Charles smirked. Lulu's eyes widened.

"What's that?!" She said in awe.

"I'll get the food. You get the video games." Marcus and Charles fist bumped. Charles grabbing Lulu and Kusuri, Marcus running out of the room.

* * *

They were in a place 2nd Year Students referred to as 'The Rec Room'. It was a dorm that had been turned into a room students could relax and unwind. A television and gaming system had been implemented, as well as a large assortment of chairs, beanbags and sofas. The rule was each graduating year group had to contribute to the room and buy something for the next generation. So every year the room got a new instalment.

Lulu was sat on a beanbag front and centre, her eyes wide as she stared at the moving television. She held her her scroll between her hands, without any knowledge of what to do with it. She pressed what looked like a circle on it, a man on what they called the TV moved. She dropped the controller in disbelief.

"How did he do that!?" She screamed in excitement, picking it up again. She pressed a different circle and he did a punching motion.

"His movements are linked to your scroll. When you press a button he does an action, each of the different shapes performs a different action." Charles said, he was being fed an oversized pizza slice by Kusuri. Marcus sat quietly behind Lulu, eating his salad.

"Shall we place a bet?" Kusuri said to Marcus, he smiled at the idea.

"100,000 Lien Lulu wins?" Kusuri coughed as did Charles.

"What makes you think I have a spare 100,000 just lying around?!" Kusuri laughed at the idea. "How about 100 Lien?" Charles propositioned, Marcus began laughing at the very idea.

"I can't buy a car with that!"

"Why would you need a car? Don't you have people to drive you around?" Kusuri toyed, mocking Marcus' posh accent.

"I crashed the last one. Its easier to just buy another then get it fixed." The other two sat in silence as he said the words.

"Rich brat." Charles coughed taking another bite of pizza.

"Fine, I'll match your 100,000 Lien bet. But we make things interesting, the other has to do whatever the other wants for a week." Kusuri's eyes lit up, as did her opponents.

"Deal." The two shook on it.

Marcus put his salad aside and began whispering something in Lulu's ear. She looked confused at first but quickly nodded. Kusuri started massaging Charles' shoulders.

"If you win Charles I'll go on a date with you. Boost your street cred."

"Ewww! What makes you think I want that!" He screeched.

"Fine! Just win so I can take him on a date!" Kusuri had little love hearts in her eyes.

Charles was focusing on the screen. A 2D fighting game. No way he could lose. Lulu had never even seen one of these before today. She didn't even know the controls. There was no way he could succumb to her. 3. 2. 1. The fight started.

* * *

Kusuri took a deep, heavy breath. "Charles." She was giving him death eyes. He sat in a ball, holding his knees to his chest. Tears flowing freely down his face. Lulu was cheering wildly, while Marcus did a short victory dance.

"You were right! I just pressed every button as fast as I could and it worked!" Lulu hugged Marcus, who hugged her back.

"I think you owe me 100,000 lien." Marcus laughed hysterically. Kusuri growled showing Charles one last look of complete hatred.

"I'll contact my agent." Kusuri said, storming out of the room.

"She'll get over it… Hopefully." Marcus stuck his tongue out

"Hopefully before that weekend field trip. Hate to have her pissed at me on an island getaway." Charles taunted picking up the containers. Throwing them swiftly in the trash. "Come on Lulu, it's late and we have class early tomorrow. Leave Marcus to wonder how screwed he is."

The two of them left the class, and Marcus sat there. Thinking, it had been little over twelve hours since he was murdered the other day. It took him a good couple of hours to regenerate. The thought that really pestered him was why? It was what, a single day? Only one day in school and he'd already been killed. Who had he pissed off so gravely that day, he thought he was laying pretty low. Unless… No… It was someone on his team… The notion seemed ridiculous but none the less, it persisted in the back of his mind like a parasite.

He walked outside, stumbling without his cane. Wandering the halls after dark was forbidden but nobody was around to really enforce it. Teachers couldn't patrol every night, so unless he was quiet, nobody would find him. He turned a corner and he saw the most peculiar thing. A light, in one of the teachers rooms. He hugged the wall, inching a little closer. Till he heard voices. A boy and Ms McPhee. They were hush and he couldn't figure out what they were saying. He resisted the urge to get closer, and that paid off. One of his classmates, a tall boy, with navy blue hair, walked out. His head a mess and he was fixing his tie. A long slender hand curled around his chin before poking his cheek. He stumbled away in a drunken lust Marcus was all too familiar with. Was Professor McPhee sleeping with students!?

He didn't want to open up that can of worms. He turned tail quite fast and hobbled away quickly. Not wanting her to find out he'd seen. People can do scary shit when backed into a corner.


	8. Island of Adieu

Island of Adieu

* * *

The boat lurched, a strong wave struck the side of the ship, making some of the passengers lose their footing. Marcus held his cane tight between his legs, using it to steady himself. The waves were choppy, and the Kingdom of the Vale was a long distant visage, fargone in the horizon.

"Where do you think we're going?" Lulu asked, her hands were shaking, knees crumpled with her sitting lopsided on the deck.

"Hopefully an Island. I'm not a very good swimmer." Marcus looked fearfully into the water, then his leg. Eyes darting between the two.

"Me neither, I've never swam in my life. What's it like?" Lulu asked with wide eyes, her hands finding balance on the railings in a feeble attempt to lift herself.

"What? Drowning or swimming. For me they are kind of the same thing. Drowning is probably the second most horrible experience I've ever had."

"What's the first?" Lulu asked warily.

"My ex girlfriend Gaia Lyons." Marcus shuddered, and Lulu looked unhappy with that response.

Team BLCK had been together for the better part of a week, they didn't really know each other. It was only surface level stuff, Marcus was reserved, Lulu had tried getting to know him better, but he often disguised possible internal revelations with dry wit and bad humour. Marcus wasn't much of an asker, he prefered talking, running his mouth with all sorts of drivel and nonsense that Lulu didn't fully understand. He was especially fond of name dropping, Lulu got that Marcus was an 'important' person in society, and he was consistent in mentioning his wealthy friends and exquisite women he'd 'bedded'.

"So, from what I've seen on the map, we are heading to a little Island training sight way out in the middle of the sea." Charles came around the corner, eyes squinted peering into map trying to find further clues.

Then there was Charles. Lulu found that he was quite goofy, for such a large, by-the-book, ex-soldier. He was awfully fond of day dreaming. Sometimes forgetting to respond to her, instead thinking up some answer in his head. They often clashed however, his ideology was that all things can be explained by science, to say she didn't believe that would be an understatement. But she had found that out of the other two. Charles was definitely the most caring, he would ask her how her days went, sit with her during lunch, and help her study. The other two kept their distance on their own time.

"And as I said, you are probably wrong, McPhee wouldn't be so obvious. Any dim wit such as yourself could pick up on that. Plus, you don't even know what direction we are heading in." Kusuri snatched the map from his hands rolling it and quickly swatting his head.

Finally, Kusuri Ketsuki. She was enigmatic and overall confusing. Lulu did not understand her motivations, she seemed to wear a different face when talking to each person on her team. She was profoundly rude when confronting Charles, overbearingly sweet to Lulu, and overly flirtatious with Marcus. Lulu couldn't quite get a read on the fiery red head. Which is what worried her the most. For a girl who wears too many faces, loses the one that truly fits her.

"Umm Kusuri." Lulu raised her hand, Kusuri slowly turned to look at the quiet emerald haired girl.

"Yes, Dear?" She said, unfurling the map in a swift motion.

"I think Charles is correct." Lulu leaned back, pointing towards a distant body on the horizon.

"Still an idiot." The fiery girl scowled as she bended over the railing to see the faraway isle.

Overhead, a public announcement system screeched to life, followed by the sound of an older women clearing her throat.

"Students, we are about to anchor off the shore of Adieu Island. I want all of you to report to the front deck where you will be briefed." McPhee's ominous and slow voice creeped out of the machines, it made Lulu's skin feel like a dozen prickled spider's legs brushed her skin.

The four of them walked (Marcus hobbled) all the way to the bow of the large ship. A collection of teams, BLCK, CFVY, WHIT, and many others they had not met yet. All stood at attention, McPhee, drifted towards the center of the deck. Despite the sweltering heat, she still wore a full ancient themed dress. Her pale face appeared to be burning against the harsh sun.

"Students, many of you will remember being told about this as first years. But I will refresh your memories. As you all should know, my class is Grimm Studies, our current topic, aquatic Grimm species. This island is a hotspot for younger Grimm species to flock too, as many rich travelers pay to holiday on this island, they hope to catch a bite out of an unsuspecting diver. Your task, as teams, is to track and hunt as many different species as you can. The winners of this competition, gets an A* for the rest of the semester."

Hearing news like this came as an immediate shock to the students, McPhee is known as a notoriously harsh grader. Getting an A* guaranteed for the first semester was a god send. Those not gifted in Academic studies could get a free pass for the first school term. The concept of such a reward made everyone's eyes light up.

"In keeping spirit with one of Ozpin's signature tricks." McPhee waved her hand. The front of the ship shifted, lifting upwards to reveal that it is actually a large catapult. "You will land near the beach, swim towards the Island and start your challenge. You will be on that island for two days, all of the houses and structures were removed so as to increase your challenge. Have fun kids."

The catapult continued to draw, preparing for a wide launch to send the students hurtling towards the island. A look of fear grew upon Marcus' face, his eyes darting between the open sea, and the beach far off in the distance. He turned to his partner.

""Kusuri!" He shouted her name, she flinched at the sudden racket.

"What is it?" She touched his hand, taking it firmly within her own.

"Please just don't let me drown. I can't swim. Just don't let me…~!" The catapult lurched forwards, Kusuri lost her footing, her fingers untangled from his own. They were sent skyward.

Kusuri reacted instantaneously, her hands thrown backwards to try and catch his once more. Her body twisting like an acrobat, her hand scratched his as it missed. She was sent farther and farther away from him, her lighter frame making her go much faster than him. A few seconds later, her body submerged within the great blue.

Her eyes opened under the sea, her eyes blurred and her mouth stung as the salt water rushed past her lips. Swimming to the top she surfaced for air, madly searching for any sign of her partner. The flailing bodies and water getting thrown up in the air made it damn near impossible to see anything. She treaded water, turning rapidly in circles to find a trace or hint.

As people began to pass her, she saw nothing. He must have already been under the water! She dove down, her eyes flashed red, the water became clear, with a red tint like cherry wine. She saw all the fish scramble away from the sudden burst of colour. Seeing nothing, she swam back to the top. He must have gotten to shore!

Kusuri quickly swam towards the beach, as she dragged herself up the sand she looked around. Finding a soaked Lulu and Charles gasping for breath further up the white beach. She quickly got on her feet and lumbered towards them.

"Where's Marcus?" She asked in a half panic.

"No idea." Lulu replied sweetly.

"I thought he was with you?" Charles responded.

"We got separated! He can't swim!" Kusuri pressed the flats of her palms against her face. Pushing the stray red hair away from her face. She looked out towards the beach, every other student was accounted for, except their team leader. "Where is he!?" She screamed unintentionally, in a state of panic.

She saw a figure wash up from the beach. It dragged itself forwards coughing up water and blood as it slowly surfaced on its legs. Holding in his hand, a black snapping creature. Looking up, a large gash was spread out across his face, starting from the forehead going straight through his eye to the bottom of his chin. His eye was rammed shut, and torrents of blood seeped from it.

"Currently in the lead." He growled dropping the creature on the floor before repeatedly stamping on it with his bad leg. Kusuri ran towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. She helped him get further up the beach.

"Holy… What happened to your eye?!" Charles was dumbstruck, the pretty boy with the black hair laughed before opening his eyelid.

"This Grimm fish thought it was a tasty snack." In his socket, his eye had been deeply cut, and was almost unrecognisable. "Here's hoping he punctured a lung!" Marcus raised an imaginary glass before collapsing face first in the sand.

Blood seeped into the white dust, revealing he had sustained dozens of other wounds in the short swim to the Island. As quickly as the blood drained it began to evaporate in blue light. Leaving a smoky trail in its absence. Just as fast as he collapsed, Marcus got back up. The scratch on his face completely healed, the cuts all over his body miraculously disappeared. He shook his face a few times before looking at his teammate.

"What was that?!" Charles asked in disbelief. Completely dumbstruck by what he had just seen.

"I don't know, I thought it was a lung, could have been my heart though." Marcus felt around his chest with an inquisitive look on his face.

"You scared me! I looked everywhere for you!" Kusuri shrieked, punching his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Clearly not, you didn't find me!" He seized gasping for air. Kusuri began kicking Marcus while he was down.

"ENOUGH!" Charles shouted, seizing Kusuri by the shoulders, removing her from Marcus. "Unless you guys didn't notice. A. We are on an Island. B. We have no weapons. And C. We have no shelter. Surely you can find it in your hearts to prioritise the right thing to do!" Charles let go of the red head. She puffed up her chest, but let the matter slide.

"I…" Lulu paused, raising her hand to speak, the other three stared at her. "I think I could help."

* * *

Charles heaved throwing down the last tree. He looked around, Kusuri had started a fire, using her dust tattoos to ignite a small pit with warming flames. Lulu was right behind him, a faint smile on her face. She pressed her hands against the large pile of wood. Then there was Marcus… He lounged beneath a palm frond, using it to shade himself from the sun.

"Really?" Charles shouted towards him, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You have no idea how easily my skin burns! Would you rather have me complaining, or functional?!" Marcus preached back, Charles groaned, knowing it was probably for the best.

"So, why did we need all this wood?" Charles collapsed on the sand, wiping away the beads of sweat that collected on his brow.

"So I could make a shelter." Lulu responded, not taking her eyes of the wood.

"You? By yourself? What are you going to do?" Kusuri laughed, sizing up the small and weak frame of the elegant green haired girl.

"I'm just… Visualizing." Lulu outstretched her hand, the small circles forming on her palms made contact with the wood. She ran her hands all over the logs, covering almost each one top to bottom.

The process lasted twenty minutes, the sun was starting to set, Kusuri poked her dwindling kindle with a piece of driftwood before tossing the piece in, prolonging the fire. Finally, Lulu smiled, breaking her concentrated silence.

"I got it." Lulu clapped her hands rather suddenly. She made a raising motion with her right hand, and then her left.

The wood quickly began to remold its shape, all the logs morphed and fused together in an ungodly fashion. But almost as quickly as they began to reshape. Lulu clapped her hands once more, and it stopped. The end product, was a average sized shack, no windows, no door, but it was a roof.

"Fuck, dude, did you see that?!" Terra spilled the coconut juice from her mouth. Jackson, upon getting a view of what happened. Let go of the log he held. The improvised shelter he was building quickly collapsed.

"You know you could help?" He fell to his knees sighing.

"Nonon isn't." Terra went back to her project in the sand. "Also, I'm working on the shelters aesthetic. I don't see anyone else building sand castles!" Terra, used her earthbending semblance to create large exterior sand castles, almost larger than she is tall.

Lulu saw Terra building from across the beach. She was curious about the structures the other girl had formed. Lulu pressed her hands against the beach, she felt its composition, the sand was fine and white. It slipped through her fingers easily.

"Kusuri?" Lulu asked without looking back.

"Yes?" The red head lazily answered back.

"Could you bring me something that's burning?"

"Sure." Kusuri took her sweet time, eventually coming to Lulu's side with a plank still flickering with cinder.

Lulu took the plank in hand, laying it beside the sand. Lulu ran her hand through the dwindling flames, and the other through the sand. Quickly Lulu did her usual routine. In an instant, a glass javelin emerged from the sand. Kusuri fell backwards startled by the sudden appearance of the weapon. The glass was hardly perfect, it was green and clouded, tainted by imperfections in the sand. Kusuri grasped the weapon, ripping it from the sand. Its points were beyond sharp. Kusuri theorized it could penetrate flesh easily. She just needed to test it…

"Hey Marcus?" Kusuri called, turning back towards their camp.

"What is it Sugar?" Marcus smirked getting out of his make shift chair.

"You wouldn't mind holding this for me, would you?"

There was something different in the girl's eyes, they flickered red, she took a running start, trailing the javelin behind her, swinging her arm with amazonian power. The lance left her fingers and quickly impaled Marcus through the chest throwing him off his feet and landing on his back with a crash.

"Awww it broke didn't it." Marcus groaned, using his arms to remove what was left of the spear. The spear crumbled, small shards of glass going back into the open wound. "And its inside me. So gross."

"KUSURI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Charles stumbled back in shock, he crawled over to Marcus grabbing his hand. "Don't worry I'm here, help will be coming!" Tears were almost starting to form in Charles' eyes, when Marcus started laughing, weakly, but still chuckling.

"I can't believe these are gonna be final words, but… Chuck... I'd like you more if you were a woman." Marcus quickly expired after that. His hand went limp, and his head lulled to the side. Mouth still wide from laughing.

"Don't worry about it. I learnt about this night one." Kusuri pulled Charles away, who was still dumbfounded by shock.

Marcus' body began to glow a faint blue, the light washed over his wound and wispy sapphire vapours seeped from his stomach. The three teammates watched silently, as the wound sealed itself, and his body began to stir once more. He leaned upwards, a slack jaw expression on his face. He stretched his neck and arms, his shoulders cracked as his eyes opened.

"You know, it's times like these I wish I was a masochist." Were the first things out of his recently revived mouth. "At least I'd get off on it."


End file.
